when Joey returned
by madgal19
Summary: what happens when joey returns.
1. Chapter 1

Why had she been so stupid? Why couldn't she just accept who she was? How could she hurt Joey so badly? What was she thinking? Nothing but questions had run through Charlie's head since that night with Hugo. She had felt every emotion, anger, guilt, shame, regret, and hatred but only towards herself for what she had done.

Even now two and a half months later she was sitting in her office at work trying her hardest to do paperwork but the only thing going through her mind was Joey, that's all that ever went through her mind. Everybody had been so kind to her since Joey left, which she hated, even more cause she didn't deserve it. Her colleagues had all accepted her for who she was why was she so afraid? They had supported her, in fact they even brought her out to cheer her up they didn't care if she was BI, gay or straight. In fact nobody in the bay cared, well except colleen who had struggled with what to say to her. Even trey that had given her such a hard time the day she gave the talk didn't mention anything to her. She wondered was this because with Joey away and she hadn't been with anyone since that they didn't have a reason to act weird around her or make comments about her or where they just talking about her behind her back. She found herself getting paranoid again. She tensed up at the thought of everyone talking about her.

"Charlie" came a voice.

It had startled her, tore her away from her thoughts, she even jumped a bit.

"Sorry senior."

"Yes, constable" she replied harshly.

"This just came in and I thought you'd want to see it straight away"

She stood up and walked over to the constable, she held out her hand to take it.

"Its Joey Collins court date and your summence"

Just hearing her name overran her with emotions, this was the letter she had been waiting on, this is when she knew Joey would return and she could see her and hopefully make it up to her. She had dreamed every night since Joey left of seeing her again; she played it out in her head every time. She had wanted this for so long but knew it was never going to be like her dreams. She knew Joey would never forgive her for what she had done. Even thinking about Joey not forgiving her made her want to burst into tears. She snapped back to reality and pulled herself together and replayed the constables words in her head, 'and your summence'

"My summence?" she quizzed half with a shocked face and half quizzical.

"Charlie, you always knew it would be a possibility, you found robbo trying to drown her, you protected her, you … mm you are.. were her girlfriend and his case says she's lying about being gay"

"but I thought I would of got word before now, meet her lawyer…..when is the courtcase?? "she asked anxiously, wondering how long she had to prepare herself for Joey's return and her statement.

"Monday" the constable sheepishly replied knowing Charlie was likely to panic.

"what?? Monday???? But today's Friday. Has everyone been informed??" she asked the last question only thinking of Joey, would she get back in time?

"yes Charlie, everyone has been informed, and she will make it back" as if reading Charlie's mind.

"what do you mean she will make it back???" she was angry he had presumed Joey was the only one she cared about, he was right but she couldn't, wouldn't dare show him that.

"her trawler is due back tomorrow, I know you miss her"

he had become a friend and obviously knew a lot more about Charlie than she had thought.

"thanks" she had said it in the most sincere way she could.

After the constable left she went back to her desk but all she could think about was Joey, how would she react seeing her again? What would Joey say? Does Joey know she's a witness? Question after question until she thought of Joey smiling and how her hair used to lay around her shoulders, how they had kissed and held each other the night she finally told Joey she loved her. She meant every word of it, she felt every word of it.

Just thinking of returning to the bay gave Joey a wide range of feelings, she thought about why she was going back. Robbo! She would have to face him, give evidence in front of a room of strangers who would be judging her. Would they believe her? If they didn't he would be free, even though Charlie had reassured her so many times that it wouldn't happen she was still scared.

'Charlie' she sighed, the one person she thought she could trust, the person who helped her deal with it all, the person who had saved her, brought her back to life in so many ways and then broke her heart. She became nervous all of a sudden no longer thinking about robbo but thinking how she was going to face Charlie, it had been over two months and although she began to understand why Charlie had been so stupid she still didn't know if she had forgiven her.

She thought about the first time Charlie had spoke to her, Charlie had come into the storeroom where she had been crying and comforted her with a single touch on her shoulder. From that moment Joey knew there was something between them. Just thinking of Charlie made her miss Charlie.

But slowly she had been moving on.

"I will not let Charlie touch me or speak to me directly, I'm there for the court case and then I'm gone again" she declared to herself. She knew that that one touch, one look into Charlie's deep blue beautiful eyes would have weak at the knees and she knew Charlie would be the one to make her feel safe again.

So was so determined not to fall back into Charlie's arms. Not to be hurt again. Not to be hidden as if they were nothing more than friends. Not to be seen as herself.

Slowly she began packing her bag in preparation of the following day. She picked up and folded her green T-shirt, then as if to fall on the bed she sat down. This was the T-shirt she wore on the boat that day she knew Charlie felt something for her too.

She sat on the bed thinking of how Charlie had put her hand forward as if inviting Joey to take it, how they held hands and moved so close she could see they fear in Charlie's eyes. it hadn't been a bad fear it was more of a wondering fear, wondering if she was doing the right thing. she could feel Charlie's hands trembling in anxiety.

Joey grabbed the T-shirt and pulled it close to her chest. Her mind drifted to the night in the car that had made her feel so alive, so in love. Charlie saying 'I think I love you too'. A tear treacled down Joey's right cheek. She could see Charlie as if she was in front of her, long beautiful tanned legs. the hips she loved to hold. her arms; Joey longed for them to be around her. her eyes so true, so beautiful and comforting. her lips; Joey wished she could just have one last kiss from those soft, gentle, caring lips.

She had wish so many nights for that one last kiss.

"no, no, no" she said to herself angrily. "I will not fall for her again"

Charlie arrived home and found Leah and ruby sitting at the kitchen table.

"she's coming back" Charlie exploded

"who??" ruby quizzed

"Joey, her case is on Monday I got word today but she's back tomorrow" Charlie could contain her excitement even though she knew any hope was limited.

"really? That's short notice" Leah couldn't help be shocked, "have you had word from her?"

Charlie collapsed in the seat beside ruby, she began to feel like she was the only one who had hope that Joey had forgiven her.

"no" it was such a disheartened no that lead Leah to jump in "she's probably had no opportunity to, you excited about seeing her?"

Charlie knew Leah was trying to keep her excited but she couldn't help but think back to reality, Joey probably hates her.

"yes" Charlie mumbled "but she probably doesn't want to see me"

"give her time, she'll probably want to talk to you at her pace, she loves you she'll want to see you."

Charlie so wanted to believe what ruby had just said but she knew two and a half months was a long time and she probably got over her.

Charlie went to bed but she just lay there thinking, planning. She then erased the plans and started new ones. She would go to the pier and wait for the boat…. No what if Joey didn't want to see her….she would find out where she was staying….no that's just intruding her space before she has to go to court….she would accidentally bump into her at the diner…no what if Joey made a scene telling her where to go…. None of her plans seemed to work.

At some point she had drifted off asleep and woke the next morning, firstly full of hope and then despair took over her body. She knew nothing she could do would make Joey want to talk to her never mind get back with her.

Joey stepped off the boat. She looked around, she couldn't believe that it was still the same summer bay. she thought something would have changed but nothing. She was glad, she had missed this place.

"Joey" a familiar voice called out "welcome back!"

She turned in the direction of the voice.

"boy but am I glad to see you" she looked at Aden and smiled. He smiled back. He gave her a hug to welcome her back.

"I've been waiting on you!"

"how did you know I was coming back today?" Joey asked

"Charlie, rang me this morning, she didn't want you to come back and have nobody meet you and she wasn't sure if you wanted to see her."

Joey half smiled at this kind gesture and suddenly wished Charlie had been there to greet her.

"that was nice of her" Joey replied in a mixed tone so as not to give Aden any idea of the thought that had just gone through her head.

"she told me to tell you Leah and Ruby would be in the Diner and are dying to see you but she would stay clear so you wouldn't have to see her if you didn't want to."

Joey looked confused and slightly angry.

"she's missed you Jo, she's just trying to do right by you." Aden added quickly after seeing Joey's expression. This eased Joey and comforted her slightly, she realised at some point she would have to see her.

Aden picked up Joey's bag, "where to?"

"the Diner, I'm starving!"

As Joey walked in the door she could see all the familiar faces that had made her feel as if she was part of the community.

"Joey!" a voice screamed.

Joey knew instantly it was Ruby. Ruby ran towards her and gave her a massive hug as if they were sisters and she had missed her. This made her smile. She had missed Ruby, she was a great girl and she had grown to care for her and became great friends with her.

Leah was next with a hug and then VJ, she had missed them as if they were her family. They were for a short time. She loved hanging out with VJ and helping Leah around the house.

"come sit down tell us everything." Ruby was so excited.

"not much to tell really, been on a boat …yeah that pretty much covers it" they all laughed.

"god, I've missed you, it hasn't been the same without you!" ruby declared.

"how's Charlie?" this was a question none of them expected, they all were frozen.

"she ok" someone finally answered. "she was …. A wreck!"

Joey was shocked to hear such honesty coming from VJ he was the only one who could muster an answer.

"VJ" Leah yelped.

"well she was, she cried all the time and ….."

"VJ, Joey doesn't need to hear that"

"but she was" he protested.

"thanks VJ for your honest answer… so you been playing much cards recently?" Joey had to change the subject. Hearing how upset Charlie had been made her upset and she didn't want to show that not now in front of the people she missed and was having a good time with.

Charlie couldn't sit still for two seconds; she had tidied the house, organised her drawers, and made numerous cups of tea and coffee. Anything to keep her distracted. She was currently washing out the fridge. She was on her knees scrubbing the bottom shelf. She was angry with herself. Had she made the right decision, would Joey have appreciated the thought? Was she back in the Bay? Did she meet Ruby and all? What was she doing?

She became overwhelmed and threw her cloth at the wall and sat back on her ass. She couldn't help but wonder. Joey hadn't come running over to see her, she must be so angry with Charlie. Charlie started to cry. She sat staring into the fridge full of regret and sorrow.

Joey finished her last mouthful of her coffee she had forgot how good the coffee here was.

Leah couldn't hold it in any longer, "where you staying?" she had wanted to ask Joey to come home with her since they first sat down. She didn't want Joey being in a hotel during the trial.

"I've booked into the hotel" Joey responded

"what where Robbo attacked you, no way!" Leah had shocked herself at how loud her voice was.

"you can't do that" Ruby agreed.

"you can stay with us" Aden offered.

"no I don't want to impose," Joey said it and meant it.

"it's Aden's or ours!" Leah ordered.

Joey felt so touched that these people cared so much about her, but she was left with a dilemma. Stay at Leah's which felt like home but she'd have to see Charlie. Or go to Aden's and let Leah down and make Charlie think she really doesn't want to see her. Which wasn't true anymore, sitting in the diner with her friends made her long for Charlie and wonder what she was doing. Who was supporting her? She knew Charlie had still wanted to protect her even if it was from afar; proof being the welcoming party. She knew this was probably killing Charlie.

"well??" ruby interrupted Joey's train of thought with her eager 'well', Joey knew ruby wanted her to come back to Leah's as well.

Charlie was sitting in her bedroom. She thought reading a book would distract her but she had read the same line at least 15 times and it wasn't registering with her. She decided she better read the paragraph again to see if it would make sense. She heard voices.

She rushed out of her bedroom and through the kitchen as if she had been late for something. All she could hear was laughing and giggling. She could hear Ruby above all. She was waiting for this all day for Ruby to come home and tell her everything. But now the moment had come she wasn't sure if she wanted to know how much Joey hated her. She felt so tense. She was frozen to the spot with this one thought racing through her mind. Did Joey still hate her?

As she stood in the arch between the living room and the kitchen. She saw Leah pass the window followed by Ruby, then VJ and Xavier.

"Hi Charlie" the voice had snapped Charlie straight back to reality.

"Hi guys" it was all she could muster at this moment and time.

She moved over to the sink and reached for a glass and filled it with water. Trying to act as normal as she could. Avoiding eye contact, still not wanting to hear about Joey cause of the hurt she dreaded feeling.

"What have you been up to?" Leah asked as if to bring Charlie around sensing she was tense.

"Just tidying really." With that Ruby opened the fridge.

"Tidying???? Did you wash the food as well? That's just a little too tidy!" ruby declared.

"It needed doing" Charlie spoke defensively.

"Yeah but I don't think the fridge was that clean when we bought it!" Leah tried to make light of the conversation.

"Well aren't you gonna ask?" Xavier blurted out as if Charlie had done something wrong.

Charlie paused not knowing what to say in return, she'd never seen Xavier this blunt before.

She pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Why don't you tell me?" looking at them, inviting them to sit down. "How was she?" it took so much out of Charlie to ask the question.

They all sat down; none of them knew where to start. Xavier played with his watch hoping to avoid having to answer the question.

"She's good" Leah finally managed to get the words out of her mouth.

"That's good." Charlie didn't know what to say in response. All she could feel was pure terror. They weren't flowing with information. Joey must hate me she thought to herself.

"She was Joey! Same old funny Joey! We talked, caught up and had a laugh." Ruby finally answered.

"She really enjoyed working on the trawler" Xavier felt the urge to join in, seeing he brought it up.

"We filled her in on all the things that have happened since she left, she felt sorry for Irene. Happy for Rachael and Tony, and shocked about Angelo being back." Ruby was struggling to think of things to say, although she had enjoyed every minute of the day she knew telling Charlie was hurting her. She didn't want to hurt her sister but she knew Charlie wouldn't let it drop.

"We asked her if she wanted to stay here until the trial was over" Leah spoke with instant regret.

She could see Charlie brighten up at this thought.

"But she had already agreed to stay with Aden." Xavier tried to save Leah. Both Ruby and Leah looked at him gesturing thanks.

"That's probably best, seeing I'm being called as a witness in the trial." Charlie was trying to convince herself of this more than she was trying to convince the others. She could feel herself beginning to well up. She was determined that she was gonna stay strong.

"She asked how you were!"

Charlie had forgotten VJ was there, Charlie felt over come with emotion. She was glad that Joey had cared enough to ask if she was ok. Then her mind drifted to 'what if she was only saying it to be polite?' Charlie couldn't think straight.

"Really…" Charlie croaked out the word, she didn't know if she wanted to hear anymore; but she was thankful to VJ for saying it so she gave him a half hearted smile.

"Aden told me she thought you were very thoughtful asking him to go and see her and the way you organised us to be in the Diner to welcome her." Xavier had hoped this would bring Charlie a bit of comfort.

And it did. Charlie finally felt like she had done something right by Joey even if it was too late for them.

"She's agreed to come for dinner tomorrow." Leah had hoped this would cheer Charlie up.

"Really?" a quiver of shock echoed in her response. "Does she want me to be here?" this time with a quiver of hope.

"Yeah she said she's gonna have to see you sometime!" Xavier laughed. Ruby kicked him under the table.

"She hates me doesn't she??" Charlie couldn't control herself anymore.

Leah grabbed her hand "she's coming isn't she! If she did she wouldn't…Charlie she doesn't seem angry. She…. Wants to see you."

Charlie smiled down at Leah, she knew Leah meant well. But she just couldn't believe it.

"Thanks but I know she hasn't forgiven me I can feel it." Charlie turned towards the door. "But maybe we can …be friends". It wasn't what Charlie wanted, she just wanted to see Joey's smile and take hold of her and for everything to be ok but it wouldn't be. It made her feel sick. She slowly walked out of the room. She would rather have Joey as a friend than nothing.

As Joey and Aden walked home they stopped along the beach.

"God I've missed this place" she sighed. "This was my spot, I loved sitting here and starring out to the sea…"

Aden cut her off "that explains it!"

"Explains what?" Joey looked at him with a more than confused look.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt you" Aden paused "…why…"

"Why what?"

"Why Charlie has come here everyday since you left."

Hearing Aden say it made her heart skip a beat. She knew Charlie would have been upset but she never thought about how upset she was.

"Everyday on her break or even early in the morning, I'd see her just sitting they're starring out to the sea. One morning she was here before I started the early shift and she was there when I returned that afternoon. It's been actually quite sad. I tried to speak to her sometimes but she just seemed distant. But you've just cleared up why for me."

Joey couldn't get over what she was hearing, she knew what Aden meant but she wanted to be sure, she wanted to hear the words out loud.

"Why?" it was all that she could say.

"Come on Jo, you know why," again he paused. "She was waiting and thinking of you…. I know what she did was wrong but she has suffered more than anyone has. She's put herself through hell and back."

There was a long silence and Joey began to walk again but then she stopped. She turned to Aden.

"What if I can't forgive her?"

"How do you know you haven't already?"

"What do you mean?" not for the first time today but Joey was confused.

"You never really know if you've forgiven somebody until you've looked them in the eyes."

"… I cant …it would hurt…"

"Jo you're already hurting, maybe this will ease the pain." Aden sounded so sure of what he was saying.

"I'll see her tomorrow at dinner at Leah's." hoping this answer would satisfy Aden, but she looked up at him and she knew it hadn't. She also knew he was right.

"Your choice Jo" Aden had seemed to sure of what he was saying and seemed as if he knew what he was talking about. Joey couldn't help but admire him for it. He had become wise. This thought amused Joey.

They continued walking home in silence. Joey knew she had to wrap her head around what Aden had said. Aden knew he had said too much and was best waiting for Joey to say the first thing so he let her walk in silence hoping she thought he was right.


	2. Chapter 2

Joey decided she would go for a walk after dinner, she knew she wouldn't have much time to go for a walk in the upcoming days. Tomorrow she had dinner at Leah's and then she had to see her lawyer for the first time so she could prep her for the case on Monday. Unfortunately the lawyer was Morag. Charlie had set up that she would act as her counsel, just another thing Charlie had done for her. As she walked she thought about all the things Charlie had done. She arrested Robbo, helped her tell her brother she was gay, given her so much excitement, saved her when Robbo tried to kill her, fallen in love with her, set up her lawyer, talked her through the proceedings, given her comfort and a place in life… but then she took it away by sleeping with Hugo.

Hugo has crept into her train of thought, she became so angry. She kicked the sand out of frustration. How could she forgive Charlie for sleeping with Hugo? She knew why Charlie had done it but she still was so angry about it.

She looked out to the beach and seen her favourite spot. It had already been taken though. She glanced out to sea and back at her spot. Only now realising that the person with their head buried in their knees was Charlie. Her heart started to beat faster. It felt as if it was going to burst out of her chest. She couldn't help but stare at Charlie. She looked so fragile sitting in the sand. Charlie lifted her head; the wind caught her hair. Joey was memorised but the hair blowing in the wind. Charlie was so beautiful, she could see her long toned legs, her arms stretched out around the beautiful legs. In that moment she just wanted to walk up behind Charlie sit down behind her and wrap her legs and arms around Charlie. She found herself walking towards Charlie, before she knew it she was behind her. She froze.

How did she walk this far what was she going to do now?

Charlie had been sitting on the beach for almost an hour. She was still reeling over what Ruby, Xavier and Leah had told her. She didn't know what to think. Did Joey hate her? What could she do to make things better? She just hated herself. Nothing but disgust and contempt for herself ran through her body. She hated herself more than she hated Robbo for what he did to Joey, more than she hated Angelo for killing Jack. She put herself on the league of a killer and a rapist. Her crime equal what they had done. How could she do that? What possessed her that night? She felt nothing for Hugo, never did. Why did she have to ruin everything? She let out a whimper.

The whimper startled Joey. It brought her out of her trance.

"Charlie?" she quizzed desperately wanting to know everything was all right.

This in turn made Charlie jump. She jumped to her feet and turned around to face the voice she had been dying to hear for nearly three months.

"Joey…" she almost shouted her name. "I'm so sorry Jo, I never meant to hurt you. I'm so ashamed of what I've done. I don't ever expect you to forgive me or even want to speak to me. I'm so sorry."

Charlie's outburst took Joey by surprise; she didn't know what to say in response. She just stared at Charlie. She looked into her eyes as Aden had suggested, she search Charlie's eyes for hatred, for anger but she couldn't find any. What did this mean had she forgiven Charlie?

"Jo I know what I've done is bad but you have got to believe me I'm not that stupid person anymore, I'm not…"

"I know Charlie." This interruption was more than welcomed by Charlie.

Joey sat down on the beach beside where Charlie had been sitting. Charlie slowly joined her; she couldn't help but look at Joey as if she was seeing her for the first time. She was gorgeous, more gorgeous than Charlie remembered; her deep brown eyes made Charlie feel safe. She wanted to grab Joey and show her how much she loved her but fought the urge, as she knew it would make Joey run away again.

The two sat starring out to the sea.

"I've missed you!" Charlie finally managed to speak; she couldn't take the silence any long.

"I've missed you too!" Charlie felt a sudden wave of relief wash over her body with Joey's words.

"So I hear you have stolen my spot and made it your own." Joey joked trying to break the tension.

"Yeah sorry… it made me feel… I wanted to be… I couldn't…"

"Are you going to finish any sentence?" Joey joked again, Charlie smiled at Joey in acknowledgement, she had missed Joey's wit, her ability to tell her like it was, her smile, her everything.

"Sorry"

"Stop apologising!" Joey said in a firm voice.

"It made me feel like I was still with you when I sat here. I wanted to be close to you. I couldn't get you out of my mind." Charlie stopped having finally managed to get all three sentences out.

She turned to look at Joey. She could she the shocked expression on Joey's face. She could see she had said something wrong.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have blurted that out" Charlie said quickly in an apologetic tone. She looked away from Joey fearing what was going through her mind.

Joey was dumb founded. Hearing Aden saying it had stroke a cord in her heart. Hearing Charlie say it had left her shocked and happy all in the one go. She had wanted Charlie to be this honest from the first time she had ever spoke to her. But finally hearing it made her freeze. She didn't know what her reaction should be, had she got over the betray and heartache Charlie had caused her? What was she going to do now?

"Charlie…"

"it's ok Jo I know you no longer feel the same, how could you I hurt you so badly, how could you even feel near it? I just wanted you to know how I was feeling, how much I missed you how much I … loved you."

"you do?"

"Jo I always will,"

Hearing these tender words escape from Charlie's mouth made Joey's heart race once again.

"Charlie I love you too…" Charlie turned her head to face Joey. Her heart pulsating but she felt a but coming.

"But?" she asked quizzingly as her hope began to sink as quick as it rose.

"But… I need time to think… I don't know if I can go through this heartbreak again. I don't know Charlie…"

"It's ok Joey you don't have to say anymore." Charlie stood up. "I'll give you some time to think in your spot." Charlie hunched back down again and put her hand through Joey's hair and gave Joey a kiss on the forehead. Both of them felt the urge for more contact, the sensation of Charlie touching Joey made her want more. Even just another kiss. Even the littlest touch.

It took all Charlie's power to get back up and walk away.

"Charlie…"

Charlie spun around as fast as she could.

"I'll see you tomorrow at Leah's for dinner. Maybe then we can talk more."

"Yeah I'd like that!" Charlie turns away again and headed for home. She still had a little bit of hope that Joey would take her back. She held on to that hope as she walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Joey lay stretched out in bed; her mind was going a mile a minute. Charlie's words were ringing out in her mind. 'Jo, I always will' did she mean it? It was amazing to hear her say it. Charlie struggled so hard to admit she loved Joey at the beginning. Could she actually mean it? 'I always will' she smiled to herself at the thought. She knew she would always love Charlie but before she left Charlie had struggled to come to terms with being labelled 'gay' had three months changed Charlie that much?

As she turned in the bed to be on her side her phone started to ring.

"Hello" Joey hadn't recognised the number and was cautious answering the phone.

"Joey, Morag here I was hoping we could push forward our meeting today and have it before lunch time?"

Joey was caught off guard, it took her a while to register what Morag had said.

"Joey?"

"Sorry yeah that's no problem, what time? Are we still meeting here at Roman's?"

"Yeah, Roman's will do fine. Say around 11? That way you can have the rest of the day for you to relax before tomorrows hearing."

"Yeah sounds good. Chat to you then."

"Bye"

Joey was sort of afraid of Morag, she knew she was a force to be reckoned with. Aden had told her how she had helped him and how Morag was the best lawyer around.

Charlie got up early and went into work she knew she hadn't finished all the paperwork on Friday. She couldn't concentrate after she was told the court case was on Monday. Actually she hadn't concentrate before that either. Even now sitting in her office she couldn't concentrate. Joey had occupied her mind, even more so now. What was Joey thinking? Did she still have a chance? Was it possible for her and Joey to give her another go?

She sat back on her chair and flung the pen on the table. She wasn't getting anywhere. A knock came at the door.

"Come in" Charlie shouted as she sat up straight pretending she was working.

"Hi Charlie, I thought you had today off?" it was Watson,

"Yeah but I had some paper work to finish off!"

"So that's your excuse?" Watson had tried to make light of the fact she knew Charlie had alternative motives. She was well used to Charlie coming in when she was suppose to be off because she had paper work to do, the whole station knew this was code for 'I'm avoiding life right now'. They all used this excuse when they needed to get away but Charlie had used it more and more in the past few months.

"How's Joey?" Charlie hadn't expected this to come from Watson.

"She's good,"

"That's it Charlie? That's all you can say… no we have talked sorted things out? Or… she hates me and will never forgive me? Or … anything?

Once again Charlie was left amazed by what had come out of Watson's mouth. She didn't think Watson cared about her personal life. Sure they were partners for a while and were friends but she always seen her as more of a colleague than a close friend. Charlie struggled to find a response to the questions because really she didn't know herself.

"We talked but I still don't know what she's thinking." The words had slipped out before Charlie had even realised.

"At least she's talking to you!" Watson had an encouraging tone in her voice and she added a smile.

"Yeah, we're gonna talk more after dinner tonight at home with everyone." Charlie was glad Watson had come in, she wanted to talk to somebody about what had happened but she knew saying it out loud would have made it a little too real. Especially the prospect that Joey would leave her again after the trial. What if Joey couldn't be with Charlie anymore?

"That's good, you worried about what she's gonna say?" Watson was asking Charlie some hard-hitting questions. None of which Charlie knew how to answer.

"I don't think she will be able to look at me in the same way again."

"Charlie, no offence but it's always been obvious that you too belonged together, I could see you liked her from the start, you's had a connection. It will work out."

"You knew?" Charlie was once again left astounded by Watson.

"Charlie it was all in the way you looked at her and the way she looked at you. You tried to hide it but your love was too big to hide."

Charlie couldn't help but smile, she now understood why everyone at work had been so understanding and weren't shocked to find out about her and Joey.

"Thank you" she smiled up at Watson. "I should probably go help Leah get ready for the dinner."

Charlie stood up and as she started walking towards the door and passed Watson she couldn't help but hug her. She had said everything Charlie had wanted to hear. Maybe her and Joey could still have that unhidable love. Watson was startled by Charlie's pounce on her but was glad she could help.

A knock came to the door; Joey stood up knowing it was Morag. Joey knew she wouldn't be late but to be spot on the 11 o'clock mark.

Joey opened the door; she moved her hand inviting Morag in.

"Come in."

"Thanks" Morag walked straight into the kitchen and sat down at the table, Joey followed her.

"Ok Joey, I know this is going to be hard for you, having to relive all those horrible moments. But we have to prepare you for the defence's attorney. He will try to unsettle you."

Joey was already unsettled. She dreaded the thought of reliving the memories now never mind reliving them in front of a group of strangers whom would decide if Robbo was guilty or not and if she was telling the truth.

"Fine" she voice quivered.

"So lets go through what happened"

Two long hours had passed with Morag grilling Joey. Joey was growing tired of all the questions. She was becoming more and more closed off when Morag asked questions.

"Are you sure it was consensual?" Morag almost shouted at her trying to show Joey the pressure she'd be under.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Where's your proof"

"I'm.. I'm gay"

"How do we know your not just saying that to make it look like my client forced you?"

"I would… I've always been gay."

"And where is your proof of that?"

"I don't have any."

Morag broke character, "you can't say that Joey you have to be honest, you have to show you aren't making this up."

"But I've nobody to back my story up!" Joey exclaimed

"That's why Charlie is taking the stand."

"What? No she can't." Joey was adamant "people will find out…"

"Find out what Joey?"

"I can't say, I can't tell you!"

"Joey I know you and Charlie had a relationship" Joey was gobsmacked.

Morag continued "she told us everything after you left, she risked her career, her family and friends and the respect of her colleagues all for you."

"Why didn't she tell me."

"When she came to stay with us after you left; she told me and Ross everything, from start to finish. Sometimes Ross forget but he loves her and always will."

"But why did she tell everyone?"

"She had hoped you would come back and you's would be ok, so she told everyone. I was so proud of her, she had been so brave and took it all in her stride."

"But…"

"But nothing Joey she has agreed to stand up in court and tell everyone about your relationship, I didn't even have to ask her to, she wanted to, she wanted to make your case strong… she wanted to be there for you no matter what happens between you's now."

"Now let's get back to business" Morag continued, "where is your proof?"

"I was in a relationship with a woman."

"Can you name this woman?"

"Charlie"

"Joey your going to have to be more confident and say her full name… senior constable Charlie Buckton."

"Senior Constable Charlie Buckton" she said as confident as she could, it made her heart beat faster saying her name.

More time had passed.

"Right Joey remember be clear about your answer, don't give them reason to second guess you or to quiz what you said." Morag was so explicit with what she had wanted Joey to say. "I'm staying at Leah's too so I'll see you for dinner later so if you have any questions I'll answer them for you then."

"Thanks Morag, you've been great and understanding." Joey didn't just mean with her case but with everything.

"Ok chat to you later, I'll let myself out. And remember forget about it tonight and have some fun and time to yourself." With that Morag got up and walked out.

Joey heard the front door close and let out a massive sigh of relief that it was over, well at least for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Joey stood in the shower. As the hot water washed over her naked body she hoped it would wash away the stresses of the day. Having had to relive what happened with Robbo made her feel dirty. She hoped with every drop of water that ran down over her body it would take away the horrible feelings she had.

How was she going to cope tomorrow? How was she going to get up in front of a room full of strangers and say she was raped and almost killed by the man sitting less than 15 ft away? She had been offered a private room to watch the proceedings in but at the time she was with Charlie and knew she could be strong enough with her by her side to sit and watch him pay for what he had did to her.

"Charlie" she said out loud.

What was she going to say to Charlie? She was more confused than ever before. Charlie had told everyone that she loved Joey. This brought a smile to her face. 'I can't believe she actually did it' she thought to herself. She wonder how everyone had reacted. She knew Leah and Ruby had taken it well but even they struggled with it to begin with. Had Charlie received grief from telling everyone? Had she been frowned upon at work? Has it stopped her from getting promotions? It must have been so hard for her to tell her dad, especially with all the problems her dad had. Had Charlie really changed? Was it all for her? Could she just walk away from Charlie now? Could she stay and risk being hurt by Charlie again? Could she deal with this now along with the court case?

Joey suddenly realised she had been in the shower for a long time and would probably now be running late for Leah's. She turned off the shower and stepped out. She reached for her towel and dried herself off. Then rushed into her room to get dressed.

Charlie came home and helped Leah prepare all the food for the dinner even though Leah had said she didn't need any help, Charlie needed to do something. It was no longer just a small dinner thing. Leah, Charlie, Ruby, Xavier, VJ, Morag, Aden, Annie, Jai and belle. They had all wanted to be there for Joey.

"Charlie can I have a word with you?" came Morag's voice from behind Charlie and Leah who had been standing beside the sink.

"Yeah sure, what's up?"

Morag gestured for Charlie to follow her. So she did. They walked into the sitting room and sat on the sofa.

"Are you still ok to back up Joey's story?"

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I? Even if she hates me I would."

"I get the feeling she doesn't hate you Charlie, which leads me to my next point. Is there anyway you can not put pressure on her for an answer on where you stand until after the trial? She needs to be clear headed. She needs to focus on the case."

"What? But…" Charlie knew Morag was right in what she was saying she just didn't want to admit it. "Ok, I will try. Am I still allowed to be there for her?"

"Of course Charlie but just don't put any pressure on her to answer you."

"Fine, I won't."

"Thank you Charlie I knew you'd understand." Morag got up and walked into the kitchen.

Charlie headed for her bedroom she knew she had to go and get ready before everyone started to arrive.

Charlie sat on her bed thinking on what Morag had just said. She knew she couldn't put Joey under anymore pressure. She knew if Joey was to bring it up she would have to stop her but what would she say to Joey? She decided she would have to remain strong. She would ask Joey if it was ok she sat in the Courtroom with her. Was it ok for her to be there for Joey? No strings attached just support.

Charlie got up and began to get ready for the evening. She had already been for a shower and had straightened her hair. She began to put on her make up, she didn't put a lot on she was going for the natural look. She walk over to her wardrobe and pulled out a short black skirt. It was her favourite; it always gave her confidence. She pulled on a white vest top hoping she looked casual but dressy all in the one go. She checked herself out in the mirror. She thought she looked good. Shoes, shoes? Wear are my shoes she thought to herself. RUBY. She opened her bedroom door and walked across the hall to Ruby's room. She opened the door and began searching for her shoes. Eventually she found them. She walked back into her own room and sat on the bed. She was putting on her shoes when she seen Ruby going into her bedroom. Charlie looked at the clock in amazement as to how it got so late. Everyone would be arriving soon. She went over to her dresser and put in her earrings and picked out a chain to wear.

Annie, Jai, Xavier had arrived and were quickly followed by Aden, Belle and Joey. Joey came in and greeted Leah with a hug while thanking her for going to so much effort and that she really shouldn't have.

"Where's Charlie?" she tried to ask it as casual as she could.

"Think she still getting ready" Leah replied, then turn and spoke again "go in and see her"

Joey didn't even have to think about it she went towards Charlie's room. The door was slightly opened. She was frozen to the spot she could see Charlie standing at her dresser. She never looked so beautiful as she did at that moment. Joey took her from her feet up. She notice the shoes Ruby always stole. Slowly her eyes gazed up Charlie's long beautiful tanned and tone legs. Moving further up, she couldn't help but stop at Charlie's tight and beautifully round bottom. She moved on to the arch of Charlie's back, up to her exposed arms and shoulders that looked so soft and inviting. She finally looked at Charlie's head. She could only see the back of it as Charlie was struggling to get her necklace on.

"Can I help?" Joey asked as she took a step through the door.

She had caught Charlie off guard and knew it. Charlie took her hands down from around her neck and turned towards Joey. She looked incredible, then again Joey always did to Charlie even when she was coming home from working on the trawlers all day, she still looked amazing.

"You look exquisite," Charlie said in a clear and happy voice.

"So do you." Joey replied and quickly followed by saying "can I help you put on your necklace?"

"Yes please" Charlie turn around and put her hands back up around her neck holding either side of the necklace in each hand. Joey stepped forward and took the chain from Charlie's hands. The touch of Joey excited Charlie. Joey slowly pulled the chain back on Charlie and leaned her hands gently on Charles back to clasp the chain. Joey felt Charlie's smooth soft kissable skin under her hands she wanted to turn Charlie around and kiss her there and then. Both their hearts where racing. Never of them had ever felt this way about someone before. The feelings they had were so hard to explain and even harder to control. Joey slowly removed her hands from Charlie; she had done it in a whisking motion so she could get a little more time touching Charlie.

Charlie slowly turned around to face Joey.

"Thank you" she had to swallow hard.

"Glad I could help." Joey said it with a massive smile on her face.

Charlie couldn't help but smile back at her. She could never control her smile when Joey was around.

Charlie suddenly remember what Morag had said. The smile vanished.

"Can we talk for a moment before dinner?" Charlie asked as she moved towards the bed to sit on it.

"Ok" Joey joined Charlie on the bed. This room had so many memories for them both. Joey always felt safe in this room as if nobody could hurt her in this room. It became her haven when Charlie had first asked her to stay at Leah's after Brett had kicked her out.

"I just wanted to say a few things." Charlie attempted to find the right words. "I don't want to put you under any pressure Jo. I don't want to be another thing distracting you when you should be concentrating on the court case against Robbo. I want you to know that no matter what you think about me I will always be there for you. I will always protect you and if you'll let me I'd like to be there for you tomorrow."

"Of course I want you there, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. You saved me in more than one way." Joey smiled at Charlie who couldn't help but smile back.

"But Jo I know we said we'd talk more tonight but I don't want put you under anymore strain, I just want to be there for you. Be your friend. You can decide after the case what you want us to be."

Joey couldn't help but stare at Charlie's lips. "Thank you Charlie it means so much to me knowing your there. And I promise as soon as the case is over I will tell you what it is I want from us, I wish I could tell you now but I still don't..."

Charlie cut her off "Jo… stop explaining I know you will and I can wait until then. Right now we have to focus on you and the…"

This time Joey cut Charlie off but not by saying anything she had put her hand on Charlie's leg and the instant sensation of it drew Charlie to a stop. Trying to regain composure Charlie looked at Joey and continued "court case. He won't hurt you again. I promise. Nobody will." Charlie had meant everyone of her promise.

"Morag told me your going to be a witness for me and tell them about us. Are you ok with that?"

Charlie reached for Joey's hand, it was still resting on her leg so she put her hand on top and clinched it.

"Of course I am Joey, I'd do anything for you… anything." Charlie squeezed tighter on Joey's hand.

She looked into Joey's eyes, she could see they were full of emotion. Charlie leaned in, she lifted her hand from Joey's hand and wrapped it around her and pulled her in for a hug. Joey wrapped her arms around Charlie's waist. Joey's head rested on Charlie's shoulder but at the one time they both lifted their head so they could look into one another's eyes.

"Your beautiful" Charlie whispered. This made Joey so happy. She leaned her head forward and kissed Charlie's soft lips as if to say thank you. Charlie's lips tingled from the sensation on Joey's lips touching her's. They both reluctantly pulled back and looked at each other again. They both moved their lips towards each other's when they heard Ruby shout. "Girls come on the foods going to get cold."

They both pulled back and stood up. Ruby popped her head around the doorframe. "You's coming or what?"

"Yeah coming now" Charlie smiled at Ruby.

Ruby walked away. Charlie grabbed hold of Joey's hand and pulled her back, as she was about to walk away.

"When you're on the stand tomorrow think of me beside you holding your hand. Don't be afraid. I'll be there with you. I know you are strong Jo. I will always be there for you, I love you." Charlie kissed her on the forehead and let go of her hand and began to walk out of the room.

Joey stood there wishing Charlie hadn't let go of her hand. She touched her forehead where Charlie had kissed it she felt all her fears just disappear in that moment.

"God Jo I know it's been a while since we went running together but I thought you wouldn't be this slow and be that far behind me." Charlie popped her head back around the doorframe and smiled at Joey. Joey returned the smile. "Whom are you calling slow?" she shouted as she ran after Charlie.


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner was going so well, Leah couldn't help but be proud of herself. As she watched around the table everybody seemed to be having so much fun. They had all complimented her several times on the food. But the food being good wasn't Leah's main concern; it was Charlie and Joey. She had worried since she invited Joey for dinner the night before over how they would react around each other. Was this dinner going to be an awkward disaster where everybody sat quietly eating their dinner and nobody daring to make conversation?

Thankfully this hadn't happened. From the start everything was relaxed without any dramas, well almost everything. As she was bring the chicken to the dinner table Charlie had come shooting past, almost knocking her over. Then Joey came running into the kitchen as well and collided with her. Thankfully Leah had managed to get a tight grip onto the chicken and was bumped against the table so she had stayed on her feet. However Joey hadn't been so lucky as when she slid into Leah she tried to stop and fell back on the floor. Charlie had heard the collision and came back to investigate. Charlie gave Joey her hand to help her up and the both went into fits of giggles. Joey then apologised profusely to her, while still laughing at what just happened.

She watched Charlie and Joey sitting beside one each other, they had laughed, giggled, snorted and joked the whole way through the dinner. Leah couldn't help but watch. She hadn't seen Charlie like this in so long, since Joey left she thought Charlie always put on a fake smile, one where she knew she should be laughing or smiling but didn't have the heart to. Leah felt so relieved watching the too girls laughing and joking it had made the dinner a success.

"Leah…" she heard a whisper.

She turned to face the voice. "Stop staring"

It was Ruby she had noticed Leah watching the girls in amazement.

"Whoops… sorry, I'm just so happy for them." She whispered back.

"Yeah its great isn't it?" Ruby had a smile from ear to ear saying it. "I wonder are they back together again?"

Leah had been wondering this too. She had hoped so but was fully aware of the conversation Charlie had with Morag, as Morag had asked for advice in speaking to Charlie. Something Morag never did; asked for advice.

Leah got up to pick up some of the dishes on the table; she had to make room for dessert. Seeing this Joey had got up to help.

"And what the hell do you think your doing?" came an authority filled voice. Joey looked down at Charlie.

"I'm helping Leah." She had said it in a tone as if she was saying 'duh are you stupid, cant you see that? Instantly Charlie stood up and took the plates out of Joey's hands and ordered her to sit down. Charlie lifted a few more plates and made her way into the kitchen with them. She had to readjust her eyes coming in the door, as it had been such a bright beautiful day outside and the kitchen duller.

"Well???" Leah couldn't hold it in any longer, she desperately needed to know.

"well what?" Charlie responded knowing full well what Leah wanted to know.

"you and Joey.. are you back together?"

"no not yet, well I'm hoping yet is the right word. I don't want to put her under and more strain or stress so I told her I would be here for her as a friend throughout the case. And that afterwards she can decide." Charlie looks at Leah wanting approval for what she did.

Leah smiled, "that was good of you Charlie, she needs someone now, but if you don't mind me saying it, you too look so happy together. I haven't seen you this happy in so long."

"thanks Leah that means a lot, I just hope I can be strong for her."

"you will be…" Leah realised they had been in the kitchen for a while now and everyone would be wondering what was taking dessert so long. "shit, dessert!" Charlie laughed. And grabbed the plates to take them out while Leah grabbed the dessert. "I hope it works out for you both." Leah said as she walked out the door. Charlie followed with a smile on her face.

After dinner they had all sat chatting for a while. Joey had felt so comfortable in everyone's presence especially Charlie's. she had enjoyed every minute of the meal. Her sides still ached from laughing too much. Charlie was sitting opposite her chatting to Morag about Ross. She couldn't help but watch Charlie's mouth move. It was beautiful, poetry in motion as it moved. She could see that Charlie was happy by the way she talked. She noticed Charlie's hand resting on her thigh, Joey was mesmerised. She could see her long golden tanned legs, so soft and smooth she wanted to get up and touch them.

"Joey" Aden's voice had startled her. "I'm gonna take off now, you want to come too or do you want me to come back for you later?"

"mm… no!" she had finally managed to take her eyes off Charlie's legs and looked up at Aden. "I promised VJ I'd play him in a game of cards. He'd kill me if I left without playing him."

"ok, sure just give me a ring when you want to come home and I'll come back and get you." Aden had been protective of her since day dot. And if it weren't for him she would never had told Charlie and Robbo would still be free. But since she got back, he was even more protective of her, she suspected Charlie told him to be. Last night she had to sneak out for her walk when she had met Charlie.

"No, I'll be grand and I'm sure you have better things to be doing."

"No seriously just call and I'll come over and get you!"

"Aden it's ok, I'll be grand. Plus I'm sure Ruby or Charlie will walk me home." She wanted to reassure Aden that she would be grand.

"ok, but if they can't ring me!!" she could tell he meant it. So she nodded in agreement.

"right you guy's me and belle are gonna head home, thanks Leah for dinner it was fantastic."

"yeah thanks," belle reiterated that dinner was lovely. "bye"

everyone shouted bye in return. As Aden was turning to walk away he looked at Joey and pointed at her then turn his hand into a phone shape, put it to his ear and then with his other hand pointed to himself. Joey couldn't help but laugh.

Joey was playing cards with VJ on a small table outside. She couldn't but notice how good he had got he was so going to beat her.

"VJ when did you get do good?"

"Charlie plays it with me, but she's not very good!" Joey couldn't help but laugh and glance through the window to see Charlie washing the dishes with Ruby.

"is she not?"

"no, but she's only been playing it recently."

"ah so she's still only a beginner."

"yeah, for ages she didn't want to play or do anything, but then one day she asked me to teach her."

He laughed "she really couldn't get it at all at first."

"what do you mean she didn't want to do or play anything." Joey knew she shouldn't be quizzing VJ, after all he was just a child but she couldn't help it.

"she was sad, but now your back she's happy." VJ finished the sentence in an excited tone and lay down his cards. "straight, beat that!!" he cheered for himself.

"ah what… that beats my two pair!!! No fair!!" Joey pretended to be disgusted as she gathered up the cards to deal them out again.

"Jo, your cool, I'm glad your back. You're not leaving again? Are you?"

"I don't know little man, I haven't decided yet." She wanted to be honest with him as he had been to her.

"ah please Jo!!! Everything is better when you're here." He pleaded as he picked up his hand.

"we'll see!!" she smiled at him. VJ had always been so sweet to her and she loved him. "this time I'm gonna beat you!!!" they both smiled.

It had got pretty late and everyone else had already gone home. Charlie offered Joey a cup of coffee.

"yeah please," she said as she sat on the table.

Charlie turned too look at her still amazed by her beauty. She turned back facing the kettle. "you still take it with a shovel of sugar?" she joked.

"two spoons of sugar does not count as a shovel!!" Joey protested.

"sorry then with half a shovel of sugar?" Charlie turned around again to see the expression on Joey's face, Joey screwed up her face at Charlie, making her laugh. Charlie continued making the coffee with her back to Joey.

"VJ tells me you have been playing cards with him"

"yeah but I think the boy cheats I can never win against him!"

"yeah he's pretty good, good teacher that's why!" Joey said all proud of herself.

"yeah a good teacher, who taught him how to cheat!!" Charlie laughed.

"hi, that's not fair!!" Joey smiled. "I'm just teaching him to be a winner!" she laughed.

Charlie turned around with two cups of coffee in her hands and placed one in front of Joey and one where she intended to sit. She then pulled out the chair and sat down.

"he also told me you were sad but now you're happy!" Charlie sat shocked, she hadn't expected this from Joey and definitely hadn't expected VJ to have said it to Joey.

"he's a smart kid" Charlie said then stood up "want a biscuit?" she didn't want to admit this for some reason. She knew VJ was right but she had also promised that they wouldn't talk about things until after the court case.

"Charlie sit down!" Joey had given Charlie and order. And instantly she followed it.

"Jo we said we wouldn't… not 'til after the case."

"I know we did Charlie but I just wanted to make sure you where happy now." Joey smiled at Charlie and touched her hand that rested on the table. The touch made Charlie smile, all day she had wanted to be alone with Joey ever since they kiss in the bedroom, she wanted to touch Joey throughout dinner, she couldn't take her eyes off her all day. She looked up into Joey's big brown eyes, smiled and said "of course I am Joey, I'm glad your back and we can still talk. I've spent so long thinking you hated me and would never forgive me that just sitting here with you makes my heart beat faster." Joey squeezed her hand in approval of what Charlie had just said.

"but.." Charlie started. "but… you need to focus on tomorrow and not on what I'm feeling." Charlie didn't want to ruin this beautiful moment between them but she knew Joey had to be ready for tomorrow. "I'll always be happy when your around Jo, I think you know how I feel and how I will always feel. But this week is going to be so tough on you. Anytime you need to talk or laugh or cry or just need a shoulder to lay on… I'll be there."

"I'll hold you to that!" Joey as always tried to make a joke.

"you can hold me to that forever" Charlie smiled starring straight into Joey's eyes. All Joey could do was smile back.

Charlie gave Joey a lift back to Aden's, the car journey had been quiet enough neither of them wanted to say goodbye and knew the next time they seen each other wouldn't be a happy occasion. Charlie pulled the car up outside of Roman's.

"well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Charlie knew what she said didn't seem right but she had to say something.

"Charlie what if I get up there tomorrow and I can't say anything, what if I freeze?" Charlie could hear the panic in her voice.

"Jo, it will be ok you are strong, you are the strongest person I know, you already did the hard part by getting this far, this is just the end of it."

"but what if I panic?"

"then breathe, take a slow breathe and look down into the crowd and you'll find me, Ruby, Leah and loads of other people who are there for you." Charlie tried to finds things that would comfort a distraught looking Joey. "remember I'm there holding your hand!" Joey grabbed Charlie's hand as if to remember what it felt like she held on tight trying to absorb the feel for tomorrow. With Charlie's free hand she glided her finger down the side of Joey's face. "it will be ok". She moved her free hand around Joey's back and pulled her in for a hug. Charlie wanted to comfort Joey so badly. Joey rested her head on Charlie's shoulder while still holding Charlie's hand for dear life. "thank you" she whispered.

They sat in each other's embrace for a few minutes not saying a single word. Charlie could feel Joey's panic slowly drifting away as she became less and less tense. Slowly Joey lifted her head from Charlie's shoulder. She looked at Charlie's blue eyes as deep as the ocean. She had wanted to get lost in them. She leaned in and pressed her lips against Charlie's. fighting it never even entered Charlie's head. She pressed her lips back against Joey's. simultaneously they both opened their mouths and let their tongues touch each other's. Charlie let out a sigh knowing she should stop but she didn't want to. She fought the urge to continue kissing and slowly pulled back her head. She could tell by the look on Joey's face that she was disappointed. "I'm sorry" Charlie choked out.

"it was a friends kiss Charlie, it's ok" Joey knew Charlie was doing the right this and as much as she had wish they hadn't stopped, she loved Charlie's ability to put her first.

"yeah a friends kiss" Charlie smiled back knowing it was so much more. Today had filled her with so much hope that she thought she was going to explode. She really felt like they were on track again.

"good night Charlie" Joey said as she moved towards Charlie and kissed her softly on the lips again and then pulled away and opened the car door finally letting go of Charlie's hand.

"good night, see you tomorrow." She smiled at Joey. She watched Joey walk into the house, she loved watching Joey walk away. Then leaned back her head on the seat rest and smiled. She drove home thinking about what had just happened, her heart still beating fast.


	6. Chapter 6

Joey woke the next morning; she smiled still thinking of the previous night's events. Charlie's lips, her eyes, her everything. Joey rolled over in the bed with excitement the thought made every part of her body tingle. Charlie's soft lips played in her mind. She was such a caring and generous kisser. She had missed this so much. Lying on her side she could see the clock. A sudden realisation of what day it was caused her to sit straight up in the bed. She had only an hour before Morag was to come and pick her up. "Shit" she jumped out of bed and headed straight for the shower. She bumped into Aden in the hall.

"Sorry" she gave him a half heart apology.

"Don't worry about it," Aden seen the look on Joey's face, "you ok?"

"Yeah… just running late…" she knew what Aden was actually asking but she knew if she started to get into it now she would be even later.

"Well now if you hadn't of stayed out late last night missy you wouldn't have over slept" Aden teased her. Joey couldn't help but look up at Aden and smile. The memories of the night before flooded back which caused her smile to grow in size.

"So… what happened???" Aden asked eagerly waiting on a response.

"Can't talk now, need shower… I'm running late remember!" Joey's smile still as broad as she rushed past him.

"Hi that's not fair," Aden shouted back after her. She couldn't help but giggle.

Joey had taken the fastest shower in history; she had no time to delay. She put on a pair of suit trousers. She had fought with Morag over what she would wear when they finally compromised on the dressy trousers. She then buttoned up a white blouse which both of them had agreed on. She felt like she was going for a job interview or a funeral. She looked at herself in the mirror. She actually thought she looked ok. Respectable; a word which Morag had repeated profusely the day before. She had already put on a light layer of make-up. She wasn't used to wearing make-up and was relieved when Morag told her not to wear too much. She heard a knock at the door downstairs. She could hear voices, so assumed Aden had let Morag in. she made her way out of the room and down the stairs.

"yes, that's exactly what I meant by respectable!" Morag directly to the point as ever.

"Thanks" Joey smiled at Morag.

"Right well we better go." Morag headed towards the door again. "Bye Aden."

"Bye Morag, make sure you take care of her for us." His head nodding towards Joey.

"Oh I will!" Morag was so sure of it.

"Good luck Joey, sorry again I can't be there this morning but after my shift hopefully I'll be there for this afternoon's session."

"Don't worry about it, I'll see you later." She turned and gave Aden a hug and then followed Morag to the car.

She had half-expected Charlie to be in the car. Her face dropped. "Where's Charlie?" Joey couldn't help but ask. "She, Ruby and Leah are going in Charlie's car, this will give us time to go over a few things again before we get there." Joey's heart sank with every word, she didn't know which gutted her more the fact Charlie wasn't there or the fact she had to go over the case again with Morag.

Charlie sat in the courtroom anxiously. She had made Ruby and Leah get ready earlier so they could leave early insuring they got front row seats directly behind where Morag and Joey would be sitting. Ruby had moaned all the way there about how insanely early they would be. She even joked that the courthouse wouldn't even be open by the time they got there.

Although Charlie had been in the courthouse plenty of times for work she had never felt nerves until now. She was nervous for Joey, how would she cope? Nervous for herself; having to relive the memories of seeing Joey under the water at the hotel. Nervous for the outcome; would justice be truly served. She had seen one too many people get off with crimes.

"Charlie" Ruby had grown tired of the silence. Charlie turned to face her. "Now that we're hear this early have got great seats and have ages to kill before anyone else turns up…" she screwed up her face at this thought. "Why don't you tell us what's going on?"

"Ok…" Ruby smiled with delight; she hadn't really expected Charlie to agree to talk about it.

"We are in a courtroom waiting for everyone else to join us so there can be a tri.." ruby interrupted her with a not even slightly amused tone. "You know that's not what I meant! You and Joey, what's going on?"

"Yeah come on spill!" Leah joined in wanting to know too.

"You guys…" Charlie's face bursting with a smile, she had been dying for them to ask the night before. "I don't think this is the right place…"

"Charlie, there is nobody here. Come on spill!"

"I don't know what to tell you"

"Well do you think you will get back together with Joey?" Leah quickly asked.

"I hope so, it feels so right having her back, I told her I didn't want an answer until after the trial but last night…" Charlie paused thinking of the moment their lips met.

"Last night what?" Ruby didn't have patience for Charlie's pauses.

"Last night…" Charlie continued. "We kissed"

"That's good, that means there is still something there and she wants to be with you, doesn't it?" Leah prompted Charlie towards what her and Ruby wanted to know most of all.

"I think so, but it came after talking about the trial and she was afraid. So what if she's really confused right now and I took advantage of her when she wasn't ready emotionally? What if she was so upset that any comfort was a help to her? She did say afterwards it was a friends kiss." Charlie's expression had changed dramatically.

"What did she mean by a friend's kiss?" Ruby desperately wanted to know what this meant.

"I don't know, what if I've been reading the signals wrong? She did seem relieved when I asked for us to be friends and that I would support her until after the trial." Charlie's hopes seemed to be rapidly disappearing. Had she read things wrong? Had she blown it even more with Joey? She had seemed so sure the night before but while speaking to them she realised her felling could all be one sided.

The three of them sat quietly not knowing what to say. Eventually Leah managed to speak "I'm sure that's not what she's thinking she's crazy about you." "Yeah and your crazy about her!" Ruby added hoping to bring back the smile her sister had at the start of the conversation.

"Either way I am going to be here now for her when she needs someone to support her, I'd rather have her as a friend than not at all."

People had started to arrive while the girls where talking, they suddenly felt they couldn't talk about it anymore for fear of people hearing the conversation. Charlie pointed across the courtroom. "That's Robbo's family." Leah and Ruby both looked past her to see them.

Charlie felt a hand on her shoulder; she looked up to see whom it belonged to. It was Morag's.

"Hey, where's Joey?" looking beyond Morag searching for her.

"She's in the bathroom freshening up." Morag seemed to be focussing on the task in hand.

"Should I go see if she's alright?" she asked wanting Morag's approval first.

"Yeah maybe that would be a good idea, but remember Charlie support!" Charlie got up and made her way out of the courtroom. She looked at a sign, which pointed towards the toilets and followed the arrow. As she was pushing the door open she could hear voices.

"Why are you doing this?" "It's not his fault you're a dirty whore!" "You better tell them you made it up!" Charlie quickly realised what was going on and burst through the door.

"Get away from her" she shouted at the blonde haired girl. Joey had her back pressed against the wall while the other girl stood facing her. Joey didn't know how she had backed into the corner. She was terrified.

"I said get the hell away from her" Charlie marched over and stood between the girl and Joey. Charlie meant business. She was going to do anything she could to protect Joey. The girl took a step back.

"Who's this you girlfriend?" she sneered at Joey through Charlie. Charlie took a step forward ready to react to the girl. "Get out now!" she knew hitting her wasn't going to do any good.

The girl took one last look at Joey and then at Charlie and turned and walked out.

"Oh my god Joey are you ok?" she turned to face Joey who was still frozen in the corner. Charlie stepped forward and wrapped he arms around Joey. "It's ok, I'm here." She whispered into Joey's ear. After the girl shouting she knew raising her voice even slightly wouldn't help Joey. Joey swung her arms around Charlie and held on tight. Charlie had never felt a grip this tight before, it was a grip out of pure fear. "It's ok she won't come near you ever again, Jo I won't let her." She could feel Joey's grip ease. "Was that his sister?" Charlie asked already knowing the answer. "Yeah" Joey had finally found her voice again. "Thanks Charlie I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come in."

"I told you I would be there for you Jo." Charlie pulled back her head inviting Joey to do the same so she could look at her. "I should have come with you this morning that way you wouldn't have been left alone of one second." Joey smiled at Charlie "but then you wouldn't have been able to save me again" Joey tried to joke but realised her own pain was too real to get over it that quick.

Charlie put her arm around Joey's shoulder, "let's get this over and done with… so then you can be free." Joey put her arm around Charlie's waist and gave it a squeeze; she snuggled her head into Charlie's shoulder. Charlie kissed the top of Joey's head. Joey looked up at Charlie and smiled. They then walked out the toilet doors.


	7. Chapter 7

Joey walked into the courtroom; she was still wrapped up under Charlie's arms. She suddenly felt everyone staring at her. She was tensing up when she found Charlie kissing her on the forehead again. She was not used to this, for Charlie to so openly hold her. Charlie really has changed her mind drifted; she really didn't care if people say her and Joey. Joey felt a sense of relief but then he mind drew back to where they were now and everyone staring at them.

"Everything ok?" Morag could she Joey was in a much more distressed look than what she was when she left her.

"No, Robbo's sister thought she'd have a go at Joey in the toilets."

"Oh my god are you ok?" Leah had been listening in and jumped to her feet as did Ruby.

"Yeah, Charlie…" she couldn't finish the sentence.

"I'm going to ask for a postponement, even if just to later this afternoon."

"No." Joey almost roared finding her voice again. "I just want to get this over with so I… so I… can be free." She looked up at Charlie, she had used Charlie's words and wanted approval from Charlie not just that she could used what Charlie had said to her but so Charlie could approve of what she was doing too.

Charlie smiled down at Joey trying to reassure her. "Are you sure that's what you want Jo?"

"Yes, I need this to be over with." She slowly removed herself from Charlie's arms. She turned to look at Charlie, gave her a kiss on the cheek, "sure I have you here for protection" she whispered in Charlie's ear as she pulled away. "Always" Charlie smiled with her response and Joey turned around and took her seat. Looking back to see where Charlie was sitting and relieved that she was sitting directly behind her.

"Definitely not a friend's kiss" Charlie could just make out the whisper. She turned towards the voice and Ruby's smiling face back at her. "Rubes, its not really the time for analysis" Charlie had tried to pretend that she wasn't delighted with what Ruby had said. "Definitely not a friend's kiss" Charlie turned again to give out to Ruby for repeating it when she realised it wasn't Ruby who said it. She looked forward to see Joey half turned around with a smile on her face and then Joey turned back as the door opened from the side.

It was Robbo being escorted into the courtroom, his hands in cuffs with Watson on one side and another officer on the other side. All eyes where drawn to him. He sat down beside his lawyer as Watson sat behind him, as did the other officer. Joey couldn't help but stare at him entering in. it was the moment she had dreaded the most. She was afraid he'd attack her again or something. But he didn't even look over at her. He looked as scared if not more than she did. The moment didn't seem scary anymore. She was relieved. She realised what she had done just before Robbo had entered the room. She couldn't believe she had just turned round and said that to Charlie. Charlie had a shocked look on her face; she couldn't help but smile at the thought of the look. She turned around again to look at Charlie curious if the look was still there or not. She noticed Leah and Ruby's head moving as if they were watching tennis. At Joey, then at Charlie, back to Joey and then at Charlie. Charlie caught Joey's eye and smiled back at her.

Charlie still couldn't believe what Joey had said. Did she mean it? Or was she making fun of Rubes? She felt Leah's elbow sticking into her side. She looked up to see why, both Leah and Ruby had smiles on their faces bigger than the ocean. They too had heard what Joey said. They couldn't contain their delight. She smiled back with a hopeful smile and then turned as the Judge was walking in. everyone stood up. She put her hand on Joey shoulder reassuringly, without looking back Joey placed her hand on top of Charlie's and squeezed it. She could feel Joey's fear. As they sat down Charlie removed her hand only to find Leah grabbing it. She was glad Leah was there. Although she was still unsure whether she should have let Ruby come. She found it hard to hear how would Ruby take it?

"Your honour," Robbo's lawyer started. "My client has admitted to having sex with Joanne Collins, he has admitted that due to her lies over that night that he was stressed and emotionally strained that he wasn't in full control over his actions the night in which he is now being accused for attempted murder. He admits he went to speak to Miss Collins but the rest he doesn't remember as my client suffered a mental block and wasn't aware of his actions. It wasn't until Senior Constable Buckton pulled him away he realised what he had done. I suggest this case be thrown out due to the mental issue and strain that caused my client to snap. He was temporarily insane. He should not be held for the actions which he had no control over."

"Your Honour and members of the Jury," Morag continued "the defendant was fully aware of all his actions. He was aware of my client's sexuality prior to the attack, as he had on many occasions threatened to tell the world. He was aware what he was doing when he hid in my client's room and waited on her to return. This was premeditated. He had tried to kill the only other woman who knew what he was like to women. Unfortunately he succeeded in this attempt. I kid you not he knew exactly what he was doing. His attacks where ruthless. He should not get away with this. I ask for the maximum sentencing to match his horrendous actions."

Joey sat not knowing where to look of what to do. She was listening to Robbo's account of the night he raped her. She felt a tear trickle down her cheek. She wiped it away and sat up straight she wasn't going to left him get the better of her again. He continued into the night he attempted to kill her. Joey could feel her body getting all tense she didn't like hearing his version. Full of lies, full of crap and full of his own self-pity. It turned her stomach. She just wanted to stand up and shout 'you're a liar!' but Morag had warned her too many times about shouting out in court. She knew it would go against her. With every lie he told she felt sicker, she couldn't listen any longer. She just wanted to be out of the court. She thought she would throw up if he continued much longer. How could he stand there and lie and how was he so convincing? Where the jury taken in by his version? Every second dragged like she was there for an eternity. She shot a quick glance back at Charlie. She could see Charlie's knuckles white with anger. She knew Charlie was struggling as much as she was. She shot another quick glance back at Charlie this time Charlie was looking at her. Charlie gave her a look of support. Telling her it would be ok. Joey got comfort out of this. She turned and watched Robbo finishing up his story.

The Judge broke for lunch. Charlie sat in the canteen with Leah and Ruby discussing how evil and vile Robbo was. Joey and Morag had gone to talk over this morning session. Charlie had taken their orders and got their food as well. She placed Joey's food next to her plate.

"He's got some nerve!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Has he no morals, couldn't he just plead guilty and this would be all over with." Leah suggested.

"He's spineless, he should be the one in a grave not his ex-girlfriend" Charlie had realised how much hatred she actually had for him. She never wished anyone dead before in her life.

"But on a positive note she said definitely not a friend's kiss!" Ruby couldn't help but lighten the mood she didn't want to think about Joey's pain anymore she wanted to think on the positive.

"Yeah, what does that mean?" Leah couldn't hide her excited voice.

"I don't know, I hope it means what I think it means." Charlie couldn't help but smile, her smile grew as she watched Joey and Morag enter the room.

"How you feeling?" Leah asked as Joey was sitting down.

"I don't know!" she rested her head on Charlie's shoulder looking for an invitation for a hug. A hug she desperately needed. Charlie put her arm around Joey's shoulder. "I got you a sandwich and a nice big cup of coffee," Charlie rested her head on top of Joey's. "Thanks." It was all she could muster. She lifted her arm furthest away from Charlie and picked up the coffee took a sip and put it back on the table. With her hand still in the air she moved it towards Charlie's arm over her shoulder and intertwined her fingers with Charlie's and lay her head back on Charlie's shoulder. She felt so comfortable; she could have stayed there forever.

"You doing really well," Ruby felt like she had to say something. "Yeah your really strong, I'm so proud of you." Charlie backed up Ruby's comments.

Wanting to change the topic Joey lifted her head and looked into Charlie's eyes, "thank you,"

"For what?" Charlie had a confused look on her face.

"For being there, for being here," she smiled at Charlie.

"I told you before always." Charlie smiled back.

A cough interrupted them. "We'll soon have to get back so lets eat up." Morag was stern in her voice.

Joey sat up straight and removed her hand from Charlie and began to eat. Morag scared her. Leah and Ruby giggled noticing Joey's quick actions and the fact Charlie's arm was still hanging where Joey's shoulder used to be.


	8. Chapter 8

Court had been called back into session. It was now Charlie's turn to take the stand. She had never felt so nervous in her life. She had stood on this stand so many times before but she had never felt this nervous. This time she was emotionally attached, sure she had empathised for the people she gave evidence for but this was totally different. This time she loved the girl she was speaking for. This time she hated the defendant. This time she knew the people. But most of all this time she wasn't acting as an officer but as herself Charlie Buckton and her character would be questioned not just the facts. Morag had talked her through the questions she was about to be asked and she had also gone through the likely questions Robbo's lawyer would ask too.

"What was your relationship with my client?" Morag had her eyes fixed on Charlie.

"She was my girlfriend." Charlie wished she could have said 'is'

"So you and my client had an intimate relationship?"

"Yes"

"You were also the arresting officer of the defendant after my client pressed charges of sexual assault?"

"Yes"

"Where you also the one to find my client as the defendant attempted to murder her?"

"Yes, I was"

"Can you tell me in your own words an account of both of these incidents?"

"It came to my attention…." Charlie had practised this so many times she just started to rhyme it off. Her eyes often drifting to Joey's to see if she was ok.

…

Joey couldn't help but watch Charlie with admiration. She was doing this for her. She was protecting her again. She gazed at Charlie; she looked so serious but still looked so sexy. The white blouse Charlie was wearing enhanced her curves and made her look so heavenly perfect. The top three buttons open showing her neck and part of her chest. Joey couldn't help but stare. Every so often she would see Charlie looking down at her. Each time she tried her best to look Charlie in the eyes to let her know she was doing great and that she was thankful. Suddenly she could see pain in Charlie's eyes. Joey listened to what Charlie was saying.

"She was laying in the water… no longer moving…I thought… I thought…"

"It's ok take your time" Morag voice reassuring Charlie.

"I thought I had lost her. I thought she was gone… I pulled the tape off her mouth… I pleaded with her to… come back to me. Then she gasped for air."

Joey had never really thought about how scarred Charlie might have been finding her like that. Charlie was always too concerned about her getting help and talking to someone about it. She could see even the memory of the night still hurt Charlie. She had never seen it through Charlie's eyes before. In this moment she could see just how much Charlie loved her.

"Do you believe this attack was a moment of insanity from the defendant?"

"No." Charlie had said it as firm as she could. "As an officer and as a witness, I believe he knew exactly what he was doing and it was premeditated."

"That's all the questions I have your honour." Morag turned to the Judge.

"Mr Bane have you any questions for the witness?" the Judge asked looking down at the lawyer.

"Yes I do your Honour"

"Constable Buckton, you say you had a relationship with Joanne Collins, was it prior to the accusations on my client or after?"

"We started our relationship after but…" the lawyer cut her off

"So your relationship could have been fabricated in order to help Joanne Collins case?"

"No never I…" she had been cut off again.

"Brett Collins lodged a complaint against you for inappropriate behaviour towards his sister, which he claims was straight prior to meeting you, is this true?"

"Yes but…" he cut her off again. Charlie could feel herself losing control.

"Even her own brother denies Miss Collins was a lesbian prior to the accusations. And you and Miss Collins are you still together?"

"No but that's because…" Charlie was frustrated at being constantly interrupted.

"So one the charges were laid on my client you broke up very convient."

"No we would still be together if I hadn't been so stupid and insecure…"

"But you aren't"

Charlie was determined he wasn't going to fully cut her off this time and continue talking over him. "I loved Joey, I still love her. It has nothing to do with this case as the reason we split up. I regret everyday being apart from her. I knew I loved her from the minute I saw her but was too gutless to act on it, I loved her and was connected to her prior to Robbo attempting to kill her. I was just too scared to accept my feelings. I love her." Charlie had completed her rant and looked at the down at Joey trying to show her she meant it and to see her reaction. She hadn't meant to blurt it all out the lawyer had just made her blood boil and she lost control.

The lawyer looked lost for words. It was if he knew she was telling the truth and his case blown. "That's all your honour" as he turned to sit down beside a furious Robbo.

"You may return to your seat" the judge motioned to Charlie. "I think that should do us for today, we will reconvene tomorrow morning at 9am where we will hear testimony from Miss Collins, Court dismissed." She slammed his hammer.

Charlie had just returned to her seat as she heard the hammer. Joey sat in disbelief as to what she had just heard. It was all the things she had wanted to hear from Charlie, all the things she had dreamed about her saying but to finally hear them from her lips had taken her aback.

"Wow, Charlie that was amazing. You fairly shut him up!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yes, well done Charlie, you had me worried for a minute." The sound of relief echoed in Morag's voice.

Joey still sat in her chair facing where Charlie had been on the stand. Only Charlie had noticed this, the rest were too busy discussing how she had shown the lawyer. She slowly walked up to Joey and kneed down beside her.

"I'm sorry Jo, I shouldn't have blurted it out like that. I should have told you first, I'm sorry… Jo can you at least look at me?" Joey turned her head to face Charlie. "I don't know what to say…"

"It's ok Jo, remember no pressure, no need to discuss it until after the trial. I know you aren't ready to make your decision. You must be tired after today, lets get you home." She grabbed Joey's hand; Joey stood up holding tight on to Charlie's hand. They made their way to the others.

"Let's go home, I'll make dinner." suggested Leah.

"Dinner sounds great." Morag agreed.

The car journey home had been strange. Leah and Morag went in Morag's car, while Charlie drove Joey and Ruby home. Ruby was doing all the talking the whole way home. She was jumping from conversation to conversation often without a reply from either Joey or Charlie. Charlie pulled up to the Diner. "Rubes will you run in and grab a chocolate cake for dessert, I think we all deserve it." She gave Ruby money out of her purse and with that Ruby hopped out of the car.

"Are you ok?" Charlie couldn't help but as she was so worried she had to break the silence.

"Yeah it's been a long day," Joey looked exhausted and Charlie was happy to accept this excuse.

"Yeah it has been." She placed her hand on Joey's wanting to be able to say something of more use but this felt more natural. Ruby jumped back in the car, it startled both of them.

"Everyone wanted to know how you are, they all really care about you Jo, I told them you were so strong."

"Thanks Ruby but I don't know too much about that." Joey turned her head to give Ruby a faint smile.

Charlie held Joey's hand a little tighter. "No you are!" Charlie released the hand and put it back on the gear stick and put the car into gear and headed off home.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you like the story. It's the first I've ever written so sorry if its crap.

Dinner was beautiful as per usual. They had all enjoyed coffee and chocolate cake afterwards in the sitting room in front of the t.v. Charlie had sat on the sofa; Joey sat right beside her. Morag had gone back to the Caravan Park and Ruby had gone to see Xavier. Leah had also made her excuses and left to go see Rachael. Suddenly they found themselves alone in the sitting room watching the TV. Joey had he knees up under her chin and her arms wrapped around them. Charlie had spent the whole time fighting the urge to put her arm around Joey's shoulder.

"I never realised…" Joey stopped trying to get her thoughts together. "I never realised how scared you must have been finding me in the water."

Of all comments Joey could have said Charlie didn't expect this one. "I thought I lost you, my heart stopped. That's why…"

"Why what?"

"Why I kissed you that night. The thought of losing you was greater than any of my insecurities. I needed you."

"You left me speechless earlier, I think part of me is still speechless. I don't know what to say Charlie."

"I know, I shouldn't have lost control and I shouldn't have blurted it out, I know you haven't made up your mind and it wasn't fair to you hearing it that way. It wasn't fair on you to hear it…"

"Charlie I've always…" she turned around to face Charlie side on. "Charlie" she tried to get Charlie to look at her but Charlie just faced the T.V. Joey grabbed the remote and turned the T.V. off. "Charlie" she tried again, this time with success as Charlie turned and looked Joey in the eye. "I've always wanted to hear you say that. Ok it wasn't the ideal place or time…"

"I know, but we can talk all about it after the trial."

"No Charlie we can't."

Instant dread ran over Charlie. This was it this was to be her last minutes with Joey. She obviously was annoyed at her for her comments in the courtroom. She had again messed it up by being to full on and not giving Joey the time she needed.

"Oh.." it was all Charlie could manage while lowering her head to watch her hands.

"Charlie look at me. I have to say this to your face." She placed her hand under Charlie's chin and raised her head.

"Charlie, I've spent the past few days trying to decide if I could trust you again, if us getting back together was the right thing. If this is where I belong. If I could give up my job, if I could survive if something went wrong again."

"I see" Charlie was near tears.

"When I was on the boat I thought I could never forgive you, but I have. I thought you were still afraid of who you are or at least what we were." There was the word were Charlie's heart sank further hearing it. "After everything that happened with Robbo I thought I had finally found happiness but then…"

"I'm sorry Jo, I never meant to hurt you." Charlie couldn't control her emotions anymore; a tear crept down her cheek.

"Let me finish" Joey spoke softly rubbing the tear away from Charlie's cheek. "I thought I had finally found happiness but then.." she paused wanting her words to explain how she felt so she had to consider them again. "But then you kissed me and I found something even greater than happiness, I found you. The night you came to my hotel room I came alive again. Last night kissing you good night I found you again. That kiss took away all my doubts."

"But.." Charlie looked deep into Joey's eyes she could see she had meant every word. "But.. I thought I had blown it" with that Joey reached over and placed her lips on Charlie's. The sensation was too great; Charlie still couldn't believe it.

"Charlie when you saved me this morning and you put your arms around me I knew you would always be there, at lunch you gave me comfort without even thinking about it and when I told you it was definitely more than a friend kiss, I meant it." Joey paused realising she hadn't asked Charlie if this is what she wanted. She had spent the whole evening thinking on how she wanted Charlie and how she would tell her she never thought about what Charlie wanted. "I want to be with you, that is if you'll still have me??"

"Joey its all I every wanted I love you more than I ever thought possible. These three months without you has been hell, I missed you everyday. I thought about you every minute. I loved you every second." She placed her two hands on Joey's waist and pulled Joey on top of her. As if Joey knew what she was doing she moved simultaneously and moved her legs so one was on either side of Charlie and she was sat on her knee. Charlie then placed her hands softly on Joey's cheeks and pulled her close and kissed her. When their lips meet Charlie knew exactly what Joey meant by coming alive again, she felt it herself.

"I love you Joey Collins."

"I love you more Charlie Buckton."

"Not possible"

Joey placed another lingering kiss on Charlie's lips. "Oh I think it is, I couldn't wait another moment never mind until after the trial to be with you!" Joey teased.

"Good point" Charlie kissed Joey's neck. "But my love for you was the only thing that allowed me to."

Charlie slowly kissed Joey's neck moving down to her collarbone and kissed along it. They were lingering kisses. Charlie had waited so long for this minute she was going to savour every second.

"Mm" Joey moaned "why did we wait so long?" Charlie lifted her head and looked lovingly up at Joey.

"Jo does this mean you'll stay?"

"The night?" Joey smiled back at Charlie.

"No well yes but I meant for good. You're not gonna leave me now and go away on a boat again?"

"Charlie I will never leave you again." She pushed her lips against Charlie's and slowly opened her mouth inviting Charlie to do the same, their tongues connected so elegantly it was if they were made for each other. Charlie placed her hands on Joey's smooth bottom, while Joey placed one hand through Charlie's hair as the other hand gently stroked Charlie's arm.

"So I guess this means…" a voice came from behind them "it was definitely more than a friends kiss."

Their lips broke apart and turned their heads to see Ruby and Leah standing behind Charlie having just come from the Kitchen. Joey's head dropped onto Charlie's shoulders as they laughed at being caught. Joey still sitting on Charlie's knee raised her head again and looked at Charlie. Charlie had a smile on her face. "Yes it definitely was!" Charlie had replied with a proud voice.

"That's great girls" Leah smiled at them. "I'm really happy for both of you."

"Yeah, Charlie wasn't as much fun without you Jo" Ruby teased a smile towards Charlie. "But seriously I'm so glad you worked it out." She walked over and awkwardly put her arms around Charlie and Joey's necks. She had moved forward to do it when she realised the position they where in and thought against hugging them but had stepped too far now to turn back.

"Thanks Rubes, it means a lot. And thank you too Leah."

"Well I'm gonna head to bed" Leah waved good night.

"Yeah me too" Ruby followed Leah's lead and left.

"Well at least those two are rooting for us, two less people to worry about." Joey had remembered what it was like before.

Charlie sensed Joey's insecurities, "I don't care what the rest of the world says I love you and they can get used to it. I promise Joey I won't hide our love this time, I won't flinch. I love you too much to hide it." She pulled Joey towards her and kissed her.

Joey's phone started to ring. "Oh why can't I just kiss you without interruption?" Charlie jokingly moaned. Joey answered the phone. Charlie played with the buttons on Joey blouse. She was so tempted to unbutton them but for the moment was happy just playing with them.

"Hi Aden,"

"Yeah I know it's getting late and I should have called"

"Come over and get me?"

"Mm" Joey looked at Charlie searching for an answer. As quick as she did Charlie grabbed the phone.

"Hi Aden, Charlie here no it's ok, Joey is going to be staying here tonight. Night" and Charlie hung up the phone and threw it to the side and pulled Joey close for a kiss. But before she could kiss Joey she sensed Joey's shock.

"Sorry Jo. I shouldn't have done that I'll drop you back if you want?"

Joey stood up. "Ssh" it was Joey's only response.

She stretched out her arms and pulled Charlie up and walked towards the bedroom pulling Charlie behind.

As they walked into the bedroom, Charlie closed the door behind her and pulled Joey back into her arms. Charlie had her arms around Joey's waist. "I love you" she kissed Joey with all her passion. "I… love… you… too" Joey just about managed to get out in-between the shower of kisses from Charlie. Joey slowly began walking backwards to the bed as Charlie followed, their lips still entwined. They stopped at the edge of the bed. Charlie looked into Joey's deep golden brown eyes, she then slowly started to kiss Joey's neck as the kisses got lower she slowly unbuttoned Joey's blouse until it was completely unbuttoned and then she slowly kissed her way back up until she got to Joey's shoulders. With her arms she gently removed the blouse and moved her head back up to kiss Joey's beautiful soft lips. She put on arm around Joey's back and slowly lowered Joey onto the bed. Once Joey was lowered she hovered over her, her knees up on the bed and resting on her arms, she flicked all her hair to one side. "You are so beautiful." She slowly began to kiss Joey again. She moved down her body again. Feeling every part of Joey's body. She stopped at Joey's bra and kissed the part of the breast she could see. She put one arm around Joey's back and unhooked the bra and slowly pulled it off. She looked at them for a second before continuing on with her slow lingering kissing. "Mm" Joey groaned. Charlie slowly caressed with one hand and kissed Joey's beautiful soft and smooth breasts.

Charlie slowly unbuttoned Joey's trousers, she took a step off the bed and pulled them off from the bottom of the legs and then kneeled slowly back onto the bed, her knees in between Joey's legs. She kissed Joey's lips once more. Her heart was pounding with the excitement of every kiss she shared with Joey, sometimes it caught her breathe.

Joey pulled Charlie in close; Charlie had no option but to lay on Joey. Joey then in one swift movement that amazed Charlie, Joey was on top of her. One leg in-between Charlie's and one leg at the other side.

She sat up, rested her body on Charlie's stomach. Charlie's hands wondered up her body, which tingled with every touch. Starting from the bottom she unbuttoned Charlie's blouse. She wasn't taking the time Charlie did; she just wanted to touch Charlie's silk smooth skin as soon as possible. Charlie leaned forward so Joey could remove it completely. While Charlie was on her elbows she also took the opportunity to remove Charlie's bra…

They both spent the night exploring each other as if they had never seen each other before. Both excited with every touch. Both happy to be in each other's embrace. Both finding each other again.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Thanks again for your kind reviews. They have made me want to write more for you. Let me know what you think of the story. Still scared I'm messing it up seeing it's the first thing I've ever written. Thanks for your time in reading this. Hope your enjoying it as much as I'm enjoying writing it._**

Charlie lay awake watching the woman of her dreams sleeping in front of her. She had rested her head on her arm to raise her head up a bit so she could get a better view. Her legs were still entwined with Joey's, Joey was sleeping on her side facing towards Charlie. Last night had meant everything to Charlie. She never thought she would have another chance with Joey. Memories of their conversation moved through her head. She smiled at how stupid she was thinking Joey wanted nothing more to do with her. As she replayed the words in her head she could see from the start what Joey had wanted but fear of losing Joey had made her jump to the wrong ending. Being there with Joey had made her feel complete again. Why had she ever been so stupid to throw it away the first time? Never again, she told herself. She slowly lifted her hand and with her finger traced down Joey's exposed shoulder. The skin was so perfect. So soft and smooth.

"You know I'd prefer to be woken by a kiss." Charlie looked at Joey her eyes still closed. So Charlie obliged and leaned in to kiss Joey. Joey wrapped her arm around Charlie's bare waist and pulled Charlie closer. Their lips connected and Joey's eyes opened. "Oh yeah, definitely prefer to be woken up like this." She smiled at Charlie. "I'll make a note of that" Charlie giggled back.

They lay facing each other, Both now laying on their own arm, elbows touching in the middle, Joey still had her hand on Charlie's waist, while Charlie's free hand gently moved around Joey's elbow and arm and sometimes traced along Joey's face. They just lay smiling at each other happy to be with one another.

"I could lay like this forever." Charlie finally spoke. "Why don't we?" Joey smiled back.

"You know why Jo." Charlie not wanting to break the moment with stern words of realisation.

"Yeah I know, oh Morag's gonna kill you" Joey teased.

"Oh maybe we shouldn't tell her about us until after the trial, I want to be there for you and watch Robbo go down for a long long time!"

"I concur" Joey tried in a Morag voice. "I want you there too!" she smiled at Charlie looking into her crystal blue eyes.

"How are you feeling today?" Charlie raised herself up onto her elbow.

"Fantastic after last night" Joey beamed back.

"Jo, you know what I mean, are you nervous? Worried? Scared?" Charlie's tone had changed to a more serious deep tone.

"I'm not scared because I know you'll be there to protect me. Worried… that I am… what if Robbo's lawyer tries to grill me like he did to you yesterday?" Joey's face now full with concern.

"Morag won't let that happen nor will the Judge, he won't be allowed to, in cases like these he isn't allowed to badger the vict…" Charlie stopped as she realised as she was saying the word that she shouldn't have been.

"It's ok Charlie I was the Victim. But now I'm not. I'm stronger, happier and loved. I don't feel like a victim anymore. You stopped me!"

"And you are beautiful no gorgeous, caring, loving, intoxicating, powerful, brave and you are mine." Charlie leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"I love you" Joey smiled through her blushing.

"I love you" Charlie replied with a kiss to seal the sentence.

Joey leaned into Charlie embraced and rested her head on Charlie's shoulder.

Knock, knock.

"Charlie we had left the house this time yesterday and you're still not up today!" Ruby pushed the door open and froze as if she was a deer caught in headlights. She noticed the two heads in the bed. It had never occurred to her that Joey might not have gone back to Romans last night. "Oh" Ruby's face turned red. "I can see why now." The two heads raised to look at her.

"Morning Rubes," Charlie couldn't help but laugh at the look on her sister's face.

"Hi" Joey followed.

"Hi…Wait isn't Morag suppose to be picking you up at Roman's in like five minutes." Ruby realising Morag probably didn't know she was here.

"Oh crap your right." Joey shot straight up in the bed with the blankets still covering her so as not to shock poor Ruby twice in the one minute.

"Haha now looks who's gonna be killed by Morag." Charlie smiled remembering their earlier conversation.

"Where's my phone I have to ring her, quick she's going to have me slaughtered" she turned to smile at Charlie realising what Charlie had just said.

"Mm, I'm gonna leave you to it. I'll put the coffee on." Ruby walked out of the room closing the door behind.

"Char, seriously where's my phone?" she was now searching in a pile of clothes on the floor.

"I think it's in the sitting room, I think I threw it on the sofa after I hung up on Aden."

"Crap!" Joey screeched.

Charlie moved behind Joey and kissed her on the shoulder. "Relax, you go for a shower, I'll ring Morag, explain how you accidentally fell asleep in my bed" she giggled at the expression on Joey's face. "While I slept in with Ruby, after all we don't want her to kill us." Charlie laughed again. "I'll have your trousers ironed and I'll lend you a top or a blouse. All you have to worry about is going for a shower, I'll do the rest."

"Thank you," Joey turned to face Charlie and gave her a warm heartfelt kiss. "Mind if I borrow this?" Joey asked as she picked up Charlie's bathrobe.

"No not at all." Joey stood up and put the bathrobe around her and turned to look at Charlie sitting up on the bed. She leaned over and kissed her again. "Charlie, Morag, quick," she teased urging Charlie to ring her as she walked out the door. Charlie lay back in the bed with a huge smile on her face. "Charlie" she heard Joey shout, as if she had known Charlie was going to lay back in the bed.

She slowly dragged herself out of bed got dressed and found her phone. It was also in the sitting room. She dialled Morag's number.

"Hi Morag, Charlie here." She paused not knowing what to say. "Slight change of plan, Joey is here at our house."

"Oh you're already at Roman's… mm… sorry I know I should have called sooner"

"Ok see you in ten" Charlie could tell by the sound of Morag's voice she was in trouble. She turned to see Joey coming out of the bathroom. Charlie walked towards her. Joey paused. She was still dripping wet from her shower. She stepped into Charlie's bedroom and Charlie followed. She turned to face Charlie walking in behind her. "Morag will be here in ten minutes." "Oh crap, she's mad isn't she?"

"Mm can't say she's best pleased." Charlie stepped towards Joey and gave her a kiss to calm her down. They kissed for a few seconds. "Charlie I'm going to get you all wet and Morag is gonna soon be here." Joey didn't want to pull away but Morag scared her.

"I don't care if I get wet. Plus we have a few more minutes before Morag get here." Charlie leaned in again and kissed Joey her arms wondered over Joey's wet arms and shoulders.

"Charlie" Joey fought with herself to pull back. "Go make me a cup of coffee we will continue this later." She pushed Charlie towards the door. "But… just one more kiss" Charlie pleaded with her biggest puppy dog expression. Joey couldn't not give in to that look. She kissed Charlie again and pushed her out the door, closing it behind her leaving Charlie shocked in the hall. Charlie couldn't help but she was so happy. "Charlie coffee!" Joey screamed from the other side of the door sensing Charlie hadn't moved. "Yes ma'am" Charlie shouted back and walked towards the kitchen.

"How is Joey doing today?" Leah spoke as she saw Charlie entering the kitchen.

"Yeah I think she's fine. She's putting on a brave face." Charlie smiled at the thought of Joey.

"You look happier anyway!" Leah noted the smile on Charlie's face. "So does this mean we have a new housemate?" Leah couldn't help but smile too; Charlie's smile was contagious.

"I haven't asked her to move in I just… assumed… sorry Leah I should have asked you first anyway."

"Charlie you know I love Joey and you so of course it's ok if she moves in. when you going to ask her?"

"Tonight maybe after the trial, Morag reckons we will have a verdict today."

"That's good… hi Morag, can I get you a coffee?"

"Hi… my favourite stepmum…" Charlie thought by adding this it would let her off the hook.

"Morning Leah, coffee would be good. Charlie can I speak to you outside please."

"Yeah" she knew she was in trouble, she turned to walk out before remembering Joey wanted coffee too. "Oh Leah can you please make Joey a cup too please?" "No problem, I'm making a pot of it anyway."

Charlie stood in front of Morag waiting to be scolded for her actions the previous night. She assumed Morag had put two and two together.

"I'm sorry but I love her" Charlie blurted out before Morag could speak.

"Oh Charlie I know you do, and it's obvious she loves you too. But this isn't about you and Joey."

"What is it about?" Charlie looked at Morag's worried eyes.

"I just got a phone call, your father took a turn in the night, he is ok he's in hospital now. I spoke to him on the phone, he has asked that we go on today and win this case for and I quote his 'daughter's soulmate'. They are going to transfer him here later in the day so he'll be closer to us. He should be there by this evening and hopefully this case will be sorted before then."

"He's going to be ok though isn't he?"

"Hopefully Charlie he'll be grand again in no time."

"I have to tell Ruby. She needs to know. But we can't tell Joey she'll only worry about us instead of the case."

"I fully agree Charlie. After all if I tell your father that we didn't win because we had distracted her he would have me and you killed."

"Did he really say soulmate?"

"Yes and he meant it. He mentioned how he thought you were in love with Joey ever since you came to visit just before Robert tried to kill Joey. He said he could see how your eyes sparkled every time you mention her name or someone else did. That's why he took you telling him so well."

"Really?" a small tear came to Charlie's eye.

"Really Charlie!" Morag placed her arms around Charlie and gave her a hug. "Now let's do as he asks and focus on Joey." They then separated and walked into the kitchen.

"What's up?" Leah could sense something was wrong.

"I'll explain in the car on the way to the courthouse. You're taking Joey to go over things again?" Charlie looked at Morag.

"Yes I think that would be best, it will give you sometime with Ruby."

"Hi, sorry I know I'm running late Morag, I'm sorry I messed you about this morning I fell asleep here and…" Joey ranted as she walked in the kitchen door not looking even to see where Morag was standing. "It's quite alright" Morag interrupted. Charlie couldn't help but laugh at Joey's attempt at a lie. She lifted a cup up from the table and carried it over to Joey. She kissed Joey on the lips and handed her the coffee. "She knows" Charlie whispered into her ear. "Oh" Joey replied knowing she had been caught out.

"I think it's time we left Joey, it will give us time to go over a few things before court."

"I'm ready when you are." She had been sitting holding Charlie hand at the table.

"We'll see you at the courthouse Jo, I'm gonna take Leah and Ruby with me in my car but we will be soon behind you." Joey noticed the pain in Charlie's eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes of course I am," Charlie stood up with Joey; Morag was already making her way to the car. Charlie and Joey followed. They stopped just outside the door.

"I know you are going to do good today Joey. And remember I'll be there to watch and support you. I love you Joey Collins." She leaned in and hugged Joey, she gripped her as tight as she could. She was overcome with emotion. She was worried for Joey and her father but she knew she had to be strong for Joey in this moment. So she eased her grip and moved her hands to the sides of Joey's face. She pulled her close and kissed Joey with all her heart. Joey opened her mouth and their tongues entwined like they had so many times the night before. Neither of them wanted to pull apart. Joey placed her hands on Charlie's hips and continued kissing Charlie. She too had wanted to stay in this embrace. Charlie didn't know who was comforting whom anymore. All she knew was kissing Joey made her feel like everything was going to be ok. They both slowly pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes. "I love you too Charlie. I'll see you at the courthouse." She slowly loosened her grip of Charlie's waist. And slowly walked down to join Morag in the car. She looked back and smiled at Charlie, Charlie smiled back and blew Joey a kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

**thanks again for the great reviews. **

"OK Charlie want to tell me what your and Morag's conversation was about?" Leah looked at Charlie as she walked back in the door. "I need Ruby first." "Ruby… Ruby" Ruby walked into the kitchen.

"What? I'm ready, let's go."

"Ruby, sit down we need to talk first."

"Yeah Charlie like give a girl some warning when you have company in your bedroom." Ruby giggled at her own comment. She looked at Charlie expecting to either see a smile or a look of disapproval, neither of which she saw. Instead she felt a wave of worry overcome her body and she sat down. "Is Joey ok? Are you not getting back together? What is it Charlie?" the distressed look on Charlie's face made her panic even more.

"Rubes… it's dad… he took a turn last night, Morag says he's ok and they are transferring him here later on." Ruby slowly sat back in the chair in disbelief.

"What does this mean? Are we going to see him now?" Ruby was unsure of anything at this minute and especially unsure of what questions to ask.

"He has ordered us to go and be there for Joey. Morag said he was very determined about it." Charlie reached for Ruby and gave her a hug. Leah stood back and watched the sisters, she hadn't expect Charlie to be talking about Ross either. "You both ok?" she finally spoke.

"Yeah, we'll be fine" Charlie broke from the hug to respond. "We can't tell Joey, she needs to focus."

"Charlie, he's going to be ok isn't he?" a tear dropped from Ruby's eyes.

"Of course he is, he's strong. Sure he was already up giving orders to Morag and us. We'll go see him directly after the trial." Charlie tried to sound positive for Ruby. "He won't be arriving 'til late this afternoon and Morag reckons the whole case will be over and done with by then. But for now we are just going to have to be strong." Charlie meant what she said. But she was unsure if she could be strong enough for everyone, especially Joey and Ruby.

"We better get a move on if we are going to get the same seats as yesterday." Ruby got up from her seat, she had thought all morning how hard this was going to be for her sister and Joey. This added tension wasn't included in her thoughts, but she now knew Charlie was going through twice what she was. She had to show Charlie the case still mattered even though her head was wrecked with worry for her father. The three girls left the house and headed for the car.

The girls walked through the courthouse doors. Ahead of them Charlie could she Joey pacing the floor while Morag tried to settle her. Instinct took over Charlie and she marched up behind Joey, who hadn't seen her coming in, and wrapped her two arms around Joey, both hands handing on Joey's arms that crossed her body. Joey instantly knew Charlie was there and her body relaxed a little. "It's ok Jo I'm here." She whispered gently into Joey's ear. Joey tilted back her head and rested it on Charlie's shoulder. "Thank you, I started to worry when you hadn't shown up yet. I couldn't figure out what was taking you so long and Morag was talking about the stand and I just c…"

"As if I wouldn't be here. I'll always be here. I love you Joey." Charlie had felt reassurance in her own words, as she knew Joey would always be there for her too.

"I know it all just got on top of me I was beginning to think you had regrets from last night."

"Never Jo, last night was the best night of my life." She turned Joey to face her and looked into her eyes. "It was the night I waited on for all those months you were away." She smiled at Joey. "You are not getting rid of me now." She placed one hand on the small of Joey's back and the other hand on Joey's neck and pulled her in and kissed her.

"Good because I don't want rid of you, not now, not ever!" Joey returned the kiss. Charlie motioned that they go sit down on the empty bench behind them and they did. Charlie still had her hand on Joey's back. She now cupped it around Joey's waist and pulled her close. With her free hand she reached for Joey's hand. They entwined their fingers and rested their hands on Joey's lap. With her thumb Charlie rubbed up and down on Joey's thumb which eased Joey more and more with every stroke.

Charlie broke the silence, "How you feeling now?" Joey rested her head on Charlie's shoulder. "Happy… you're here." Charlie kissed Joey on the top of her head and rested her head on Joey's. "How are you feeling about taking the stand?" Charlie tried the more direct approach even though she had appreciated Joey's first answer she needed to know just how Joey was really feeling.

"I'm nervous… maybe a bit worried… I don't know if I can go through it all again, it's too hard Charlie. It's just too hard." Joey's grip tightened in the entwined fingers.

"It's ok Jo, I'll be there for you every step of the way. Just pretend you're telling me. I'll be sitting in front of you. If it gets too hard just look at me and I'll be there to support you. And if your think you can't continue then think how strong you've been to get this far. How you have overcome everything. From the minute I set eyes on you in Noah's bar I knew you were strong and I've watched you become stronger and stronger since. I know you will get through this."

"But Charlie I also cried and hide in the storeroom that night and that's where you found me crying."

"Yeah but you were strong and stood up to him despite everything he had done to you, you got through it!"

"Thanks Charlie what would I do without you?" Charlie had made Joey feel more empowered and ready to take on Robbo and his suit for a lawyer.

"Oh you'd be fine without me, I'd be the one lost without you! Just ask anyone who's seen me this last few months." Joey couldn't help but giggle, as did Charlie. Joey raised her head from Charlie's shoulder and looked her in the eyes then slowly placed her lips on Charlie's. It was a passionate kiss. Both felt as if they where alone on a deserted beach with not a care in the world.

As Joey pulled back from the kiss she noticed Morag, Leah and Ruby deep in conversation. She had kind of forgot all about them. When Charlie had wrapped her arms around her Morag had taken this as her cue to leave them alone. The more she looked at them the more she could see the deep conversation was causing them to all look worried. Leah then moved her arm around Ruby, which confused her more. "What are they talking about?" Charlie followed Joey's eyes until she spotted Morag, Leah and Ruby. Ruby looked upset, which made her heart sink a little. "Don't know, probably nothing." She hated lying to Joey but she couldn't tell her the truth at least now. "Ruby looks upset!" Joey's face grew with concern. This was exactly what Charlie tried to avoid. "Oh Xavier probably hasn't text today yet, that's probably it!" she hated dismissing Ruby's feeling. "Hi, how are you?" a voice interrupted their conversation. Charlie had never been so happy to see Aden in her whole life.

"Yeah, I'm good" Joey replied without missing a beat and looking up at him.

"So I'm guessing from the phone call last night you too are back together." Aden had a hopeful smile on his face.

"Yes!" Joey blurted out with excitement.

"Sorry about that Aden, I probably should have explained and not hung up on you!"

"As long as you are both happy I'm happy so don't worry about it."

"Thanks, and thanks for looking after Joey for the first few days until she came back to me."

"No need for the thanks… anyway you gave me strict instructions to look after her, I'm just glad I could help."

"Strict instructions???" Joey looked at Charlie with a quizzical smile.

"I had to make sure he would look after you properly. He had to make sure you where happy no matter what the outcome of us." Charlie tried her hardest to make it sound like she was doing the right thing but she was struggling. "I'm sorry Jo, but I love you too much to let you be unhappy and I just wanted you to be happy and I wanted Aden to make sure you where happ…" Joey interrupted her never ending excuse with a short kiss. "Thank you and I love you too!" Joey smiled at Charlie.

"Are you ready?" this time it was Morag's voice.

"Ready as I'm going to be." She went to get up then paused "can I meet you all in there I just want a last word with Charlie."

"Yeah sure, but don't belong" Morag then walked into the courtroom followed by Leah, Ruby and Aden.

"Everything ok?" Charlie couldn't help but have a concerned tone of voice.

"I just wanted another kiss from you but didn't think we needed an audience." Joey smiled cheekily at Charlie who couldn't help but smile back. Charlie pulled Joey towards her and planted her lips onto Joey's. She opened her mouth slightly, as did Joey. They both wanted to taste the other and slowly their tongues connected causing Charlie to be glad they where still sitting down as the sensation made her knees go weak. After a few minutes of kissing perfection, Charlie started to kiss Joey's upper lip by placing it between hers and then Joey's bottom lip. Their lips felt like they were made for each other. Reluctantly Charlie gave one last kiss causing Joey to moan in dissatisfaction that it had ended. "That should keep you going until you are finished." "I don't know I think I need one more kiss." Joey smiled at Charlie and leaned in for another kiss. Charlie was happy to oblige. After the kiss she pulled Joey to her feet and held her hand as they walked into the courtroom, taking strength from each other.


	12. Chapter 12

Joey sat beside Morag and watched as Charlie sat behind her. She could help but want to make sure Charlie was still there. She knew this was going to one of the hardest mornings of her life. She was still unsure if she could handle it.

"You feeling better now?" Morag quizzed Joey; Morag had felt kind of useless this morning especially after she tried to calm and comfort Joey earlier but failed. Joey only relaxed when Charlie arrived. Morag was so glad to see her wrap her arms around Joey. It meant Charlie was also coping with her father's sudden turn.

"Yeah, much better" she shot a quick glance at Charlie and smiled. "Still worried about this though"

"It's ok you'll do fine, I'm pretty sure our case is sealed this is just mere formality. So don't worry, remember everything we talked about, and if it gets too hard stop and I'll ask the Judge for a break, ok?" Joey smiled at Morag; she had been so thoughtful and helpful over the past few days. "Thanks Morag." Morag smiled back.

"So does Joey know, is that why she called you back?" Ruby whispered to her sister sitting beside her.

"No" Charlie didn't want Joey to over hear the conversation and take it the wrong way so she tried to be short with her answers so as to end the conversation. "Then why?" Ruby couldn't help but be confused. "She wanted a kiss" Charlie smiled and Ruby giggled "must have been some kiss seeing as it took you like 8 minutes." "It was not 8 minutes, Rubes." "No really it was I was going to send out a search party." She giggled again. Charlie couldn't help but smile back. Charlie wanted to change the subject. "She could see you were upset when you were talking to Morag and Leah, she wanted to know if you were ok" Charlie grabbed her sisters hand. "I told her you hadn't heard from Xavier… how are you really though?" she squeezed Ruby's hand. "Freaking out to be honest, I don't know what I'm suppose to feel, I'm worried about dad and Jo, but Morag spoke to me about both of them so I'm not so bad now. I just want everything to be ok, char, you know?" Charlie placed her arm around her sister's shoulder and pulled her in for a hug, she could feel Ruby's pain and concern. "I know" it was all she could respond. The Judge entered the court and they had to stand up, this interrupted their embrace. So Charlie reached for Ruby's hand again and squeezed it.

Joey solemnly walked to the stand. She turned and faced the officer. He asked her name, address and date of birth. He then swore her in. Joey sat down in the chair. She had never been so thankful of a chair in her whole life her knees were going weak. She didn't know how long she could stand for. Her heart was starting to race and her body tensing with panic, her hands sweating. "Could you please in your own words tell us what happened on the night of Roberts first attack?" Morag voice was running through Joey's head but an answer was no where near her mind she had frozen. She tried to speak but nothing was coming out she wasn't sure if her lips had moved. "Miss Collins?" Morag looked at her again but this time with a concerned look. "Miss Collins, are you ok?" this time it was the judge who spoke. Still nothing she couldn't find any words. Their voices where just running through her head not even making sense to her. Her heart was beating faster and faster. She couldn't think straight. Nor could she see or hear properly. "Joey" the voice broke her from her trance. She looked up and seen Charlie standing with a concerned look on her face. "Charlie" she finally managed to get a word out. As she looked at Charlie she could feel her heart slowly starting to slow down. "Jo, its ok" Charlie just wanted to rush up to her and hug her and comfort her. "Miss Collins are you ok?" the Judge repeated also looking concerned. "I'm sorry" Joey finally replied her eyes still fixed at Charlie. "Would you like a ten minute break?" the judge directed his question at Morag. "No I'm ready" Joey responded to the Judges question. Her eyes still immovable from Charlie. Charlie smiled at her and nodded with support. She slowly sat back down. Joey's head readjusted so as she was still looking into Charlie's eyes.

"Could you please in your own words tell us what happened on the night of Roberts first attack?" Morag voice a little more cautious this time. Joey moved her head to look at the jury and then back to Charlie. Even the jury looked concerned for her. Back looking at Charlie's eyes Joey found the courage to tell what happened. As she spoke her heart was almost back to normal, she also became more relaxed. Looking at Charlie had a calming effect on her. Charlie was right. When she struggled she would be there for her and all she had to do was look down at her. She grew in confidence and moved her eyes away from Charlie to look at Morag, the Jury, the Judge and the rest of the people in the audience; she even at one point looked at Robbo. As she told how Robbo had raped her she used all of her strength to hold back the tears. She couldn't do the same as she told how he had taped her mouth and tied her up and tried to drown her. She tried drying off the tear that ran down her face. She looked up to see a juror also wiping a tear away from her face. She then glanced at Charlie who was sitting strong for her, but she could tell Charlie was holding back her tears. Her eyes were glazed. Ruby however couldn't hold in her tears and was being comforted by Leah who also had a tear running down her cheek.

Charlie sat listening to Joey. She didn't take her eyes off her once and she didn't want to. Hearing Joey tell of her awful ordeal made her hurt for Joey. Although she had been there for Joey from the start and she knew every inch of the events it still broke her heart. She could feel her eyes welling up but she refused to let herself cry. She watched as Joey dried the tears from her eyes wishing she could dry them for her. She was so proud of Joey. She was being so brave telling of how she was attacked. Charlie thought back to when Joey first took the stand and Morag asked her the first question. She could see Joey's body tense with panic. She could see Joey closing off. She didn't know what she could so to help but she knew she had to do something. She hadn't felt herself get up nor had she felt the word 'Joey' slip through her mouth. She just wanted to hold her and comfort her; most of all she wanted to protect her. It wasn't until Joey looked at her she realised she was standing and the voice she had heard saying Joey was her own. She was glad she could bring Joey back into concentration, she was relieved when she heard Joey say she was ready. She knew from that moment Joey could get through it and she would be there to help support her even if it was just returning a loving look.


	13. Chapter 13

"Thank you Miss Collins for your courage to tell us your horrible ordeal." Morag had said in the most sincere tone also trying to tell Joey she did really well.

"Do you have any questions?" the Judge looked at Robbo's lawyer and Robbo's lawyer nodded.

He stood up and walked over to Joey. "Miss Collins you claim that my client knew you were a lesbian. How can that be?"

"He used to tease me on the boat, he said his sister had told him everything."

"By told you everything what do you mean?"

"I was mistaken once and tried it on with his sister."

"Ok so that's one teenage event, does mean you are a lesbian though, now does it?"

"But I am a lesbian"

"You call having a short fling with an officer being a lesbian?" he looked straight into Joey's eyes. "I call it being experimental, after all you didn't last very long, how do we know you weren't experimenting with my client too and then freaked out and accused him of rape?" Joey couldn't believe what she was hearing. "No, I'm a lesbian and I would never in a million years go near…" the lawyer cut her off. "It's a very convenient lie for you. Especially having an officer back you up, you must be very persuasive." "No it's not like that" Joey tried to shout so he would stop. "Very persuasive indeed, I'm sure you also persuaded my client too."

"No, I love Charlie. I would never go near him in a million years. You are twisting everything. You don't understand how hard it's been. You don't know how much I've cried myself to sleep or how much I lay awake at night fearing he was out of prison again. You don't know anything about me. And me and Charlie we love each other and belong together."

The lawyer tried to interrupt her throughout her rant. "Obviously not when you aren't together. She was just a convenient lie for you."

"No" Joey said it calmly this time and looked down at Charlie. "We are together, I love her. We made up last night. She's the only reason I have the strength to be up here and to defend myself against you." She saw Charlie smile up at her. She could see the love in her eyes. Charlie glanced at the Jury who were turning their heads as if they were watching a tennis match at Joey and then at Charlie. A few of them smiled while others had a disapproving look on their faces. She then looked back at Joey. She loved what Joey had just said. Joey still had a concerned look on her face but let a small smile shine on her face before looking back at the lawyer.

"I've no further questions your honour." He walked away and sat down looking defeated. Robbo leant forward and into his hands also sensing his defeat.

"You may step down now Miss Collins." Joey was only too happy to remove herself from the chair she walked down to the table Morag was sitting at and saw Morag smiling at her "you did really well". She saw a hand reach out to her as she passed behind Morag's chair it was Charlie's hand she grabbed hold of it gave it a squeeze and smile at Charlie. Charlie mouthed the words 'I'm so proud of you' at Joey. Joey's smile widened and then she turned to sit down on her chair and let go of Charlie's hand.

Morag stood up to give her closing statement. She had made an emotional speech about the trauma Joey had been through. How Robbo had known she was a lesbian had raped her and how then had tried to kill her. She spoke of his premeditated thoughts and actions. How he knew exactly what he was doing. How he had followed Joey to the hotel and had sent Aden away the day he raped her. She exclaimed the fact that he was aware and this was no case of temporary insanity. She stated yes he was a sick man for doing all those actions including killing his ex-girlfriend Tanya but he was not insane by any meaning of the word.

It was then Robbo's lawyers turn. He spoke of his client not knowing she was a lesbian and how Joey had no witnesses to these jokes. He spoke about her experimenting on Robbo and then how she ashamed of herself accused him of rape. He told of how Robbo just snapped under the pressure of the allegations and never meant to hurt her and how it was temporary insanity that caused his actions and he was unaware of them. He spoke of Charlie and Joey's relationship as being convenient for the court and how it was nicely played out in front of the court. (This of course causing Charlie to groan in disgust.)

The judge then gave the jurors their orders and told them their options. He then had them lead away to a private room to consider the their verdict.

"Well it's in their hands now!" Morag turned to look at the Jury walking out of the room. "Let's go get some lunch!" she turned to look at Joey but Joey had already risen from her seat and was walking towards Charlie. Charlie also stood up and walked towards Joey. "I'm so proud of you Jo." Charlie smiled at Joey and wrapped her arms around her waist as Joey wrapped her arms around Charlie's neck. Joey rested her head against Charlie's head they looked into each other's eyes and then shared a kiss. A simple innocent loving kiss. "Lunch?" Morag interrupted them. Joey rested her head again against Charlie's forehead. "Yeah, lunch, lunch would be good." Her eyes were still gazing into Charlie's. Charlie reached for Joey's hand, Joey pulled back her head and turn to be level with Charlie as they walked out the door of the courthouse, knowing the next time she entered the room would hopefully be the end of it. Leah, Aden, Ruby and Morag followed behind the loving couple.


	14. Chapter 14

"How long do you think they'll be?" Aden asked the question that played on everyone's mind. "Hopefully not too long" Morag had hoped this for another reason too. "I think our case is secure and it shouldn't take them long to realise that."

"I saw one of the jurors crying when you where on the stand Jo." Ruby had thought this might be a comforting statement to show Joey that they were on her side. That was until she had said it out loud and realised that it was probably the hardest part for Joey.

Joey smiled at Ruby, "she wasn't the only one crying," Joey tried to tease Ruby. "Mm well you were hurting and you're my friend and well…" "thank you Ruby." Joey cut in on Ruby's rambling. "Actually I'd like to thank all of you for being so supportive and caring over the past few months. You have been there for me and well I just wanted to say thank you no matter how the trials ends, I just wanted you to know how grateful I am." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Joey you don't need to thank us!" Aden spoke gently.

"Yeah you'd do the same for us!" Ruby added.

"No you guys don't know how much you mean to me. You are like my family. I know I've only been back a few days but you are the best thing that's ever happened me… well after Charlie of course." She smiled in Charlie's direction. Charlie was sitting beside her like she had the day before with her arm around Joey's shoulder, Charlie leaned forward and kissed Joey. "No you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You have made me happier than I ever thought possible." They gazed into each other's eyes and kissed again. Joey took her eyes off Charlie and turned to Morag and thanked her for all her help and support. She told her how no other lawyer could have helped her like she had. Morag replied as only she could and told Joey it was her pleasure to help her.

Just then Morag's phone rang and she excused herself from the table. All eyes expect for Joey's followed her and watched Morag like a hawk. Joey noticed how everything had gone quiet and looked at Charlie whose eye's were fixed on Morag and filled with worry. She looked at the rest of the table and their entire eye's were also filled with concern and worry and fixed on Morag. "What's going on Charlie?" Charlie broke her stare form Morag and looked at Joey. She could sense Joey knew something was up and she couldn't lie to Joey even if she had wanted to. "Who's that man talking to Morag?" Aden had timely interrupted Joey's quizzical stare at Charlie. They both looked towards Morag. They observed Morag hanging up the phone and speak to the man. Morag was nodding her head and look over towards the table. The man walked away and Morag returned to the table. "Who was that?" Charlie enquired. "It was one of the courts Clerks… the jury are back." She looked at Joey.

"But… but… it hasn't been that long." Ruby struggled to get the words out.

"Yes I know but hopefully this is a good sign. We better get back." She picked up her briefcase and turned to walk out the door. Ruby, Leah and Aden followed. Charlie and Joey were last to get up. Charlie grabbed Joey's hand and began to walk forward but Joey stood still. Charlie sensed Joey had stopped as she felt like she was pulling Joey. She turned around instantly and looked Joey in the eye's "its ok Joey. Like Morag said this is a good sign." She smiled at Joey "let's go watch them sentence him." Joey wasn't smiling back she went to hug Joey but Joey took a step back.

"What are you keeping from me Charlie?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know when you are hiding something. You couldn't take your eyes off Morag when she was on the phone, none of you could."

"I promise I will tell you everything after the verdict." Charlie tried to be reassuring.

"No Charlie I want to know now." She looked deep into Charlie's eyes and pleaded with Charlie to tell her.

"I can't… I promised… I will"

"Charlie tell me now." Charlie knew Joey was stubborn and meant business which made Charlie worry about losing her.

"It's… it's dad… he took a turn this morning… he's being transferred to our hospital so we can be close by… he should be here this evening."

"WHAT? Why didn't you tell me?" Joey frowned with discontentment in her eyes.

"He made Morag promise that we would see you through this first and not to worry as he would be ok. We didn't want anything to distract you"

A tear made it's way down Charlie's cheek, finally telling Joey had caused her to loss control of her emotions.

"Oh Charlie, I love you for trying to be there for me but who was supporting you?" she dried the tear from Charlie's cheek.

"I was ok" Charlie tried to defend the reason behind not telling Joey and not leaning on Joey for support. "Can we talk about this after Robbo is sent to prison?" Joey leaned in and gave Charlie a kiss. "I truly do love you." She smiled at Charlie. "This conversation isn't over and after the verdict we are going straight to see your dad. Ruby and Morag must be sick with worry too." Charlie put her arms around Joey and sunk her head into Joey shoulder and let Joey comfort her. It was all she wanted in that moment. Joey squeezed Charlie tight and kissed her forehead. Charlie raised her head. "I love you too Joey Collins, we should really get going though before Morag sends out a search party." This time Joey grabbed Charlie's hand and they began to walk out of the cafeteria and down the hall into the courtroom.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for all your kind reviews. hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Charlie let go of Joey's hand as Joey went to sit down on her seat. She leaned over and kissed Joey, a kiss for good luck but with a hint comfort. Joey smiled up at her, "everything will be ok, Jo no matter the outcome." Charlie was confident in what she was saying. "I know… I have you." Joey replied with all her love showing through her eyes. Charlie kissed Joey again and then returned to her seat with a smile plastered on her face.

"She knows" Charlie was still looking at Joey but felt she had to tell Ruby and Leah.

"How?" Ruby was puzzled.

"She knew something was wrong and wouldn't come back until I told her what it was." Charlie finally turned her head to face Ruby. "I couldn't lie to her Rubes, I just couldn't, I didn't want her to hear the lie and find out the truth later… I was afraid she wouldn't forgive me."

"It's ok Char, you did the right thing at least she got the main part of the trial over, she doesn't need to fully concentrate now. I just hope he…"

"Pays" Aden had been listening from behind. Both girls turned around to face him. "You did right Charlie, so don't worry about it." Leah and Ruby had filled Aden in on the whole situation when he had arrived at the courthouse that morning. He had admired their strength to be able to be there for Joey while also worrying for their father.

"Thanks Aden and yeah I think pays was the word she was looking for." She joked smiling at Ruby. "Lets just hope he does get what he deserves." This time she had a serious tone to her voice. Ruby nodded in agreement.

"How's Ross?" Joey looked at Morag. Who was obviously caught off guard and wasn't sure if she meant in general trying to make idle talk until the judge returned or if Charlie had told her.

"He's fine,"

"I'm assuming that phone call was to do with him. What is the update?" Joey was more blunt this time.

"Charlie told you?" Joey nodded. "He has arrived at the hospital now and Rachael is checking him over... I can't believe she told you…"

"I made her I knew something was wrong when you took that phone call. So don't be annoyed with her. I think she's afraid of lying to me now." Joey said with a smile trying to lighten the mood.

"Mm, Charlie does have a habit of learning from her mistakes." Morag smiled back. "I'm sure you understand after hearing what her father said she had no choice but to."

"What did he say?" Joey couldn't help but have a quizzical look on her face; Charlie hadn't said too much and said they would talk about it afterwards. She looked behind to see Charlie, Charlie gave her a smile and Joey returned it. "What did he say?" she repeated the question to Morag.

"I'll let Charlie tell…" she was interrupted as the Judge walked through the door and made his way to his seat. Everyone stood and then returned to their seats once he had seated. "This is it." Morag hadn't bothered to finish her last line. The judge called the Jury back into court.

One by one they walked through the door. Joey couldn't help but stare at them wishing she could read their thoughts. What was going to happen? Had they trusted her side of events? Had Robbo been so convincing? Had they fallen for his cheap charm? Had they believed her story? Had Robbo's lawyer proven in their eyes that her and Charlie where a fake? Had they believed that Robbo was temporarily insane? Although she just thought he was mental. As Morag said 'this is it' Joey told her. Right here, right now these 12 people would decide her fate, either she could happily move on with her life or Robbo would forever torment her. She couldn't help but feel sick with the worry. Everything came down to this moment, all the pain, hurt; sickness, fear, anger and hatred she had felt over the months all pointed to this moment. Now that it was here she worried even more than she had in all those months. What would they say? Joey turned and looked at Charlie she knew this would ease some of her fears. Charlie was also staring at the jury walking in and taking their seats. Joey caught Charlie's eyes. Charlie put out her hand and Joey was only too happy to take it. She squeezed Charlie's hand, she knew Charlie was worried for her and now she also knew Charlie was worried for her dad. She couldn't help but feel Charlie's concern for both. She looked into Charlie's eyes and could see how strong Charlie was despite all of this. She was about to let go of Charlie's hand; which she was now looking at; when she felt Charlie squeeze it. She looked up to see Charlie mouth -'I love you' and with one final squeeze Charlie let go of Joey's hand, as if knowing that Joey was about to let go of her's. She smiled back and then turned around as the Judge spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Jury have you reached unanimous verdict?" the Judge spoke looking at the Jury searching for someone to answer. A middle-aged man stood up and looked at the Judge. "We have your honour." Joey was staring at the man. He was average looking nothing amazing or unamazing about him. He stood so calm and spoke clearly as if he was just talking to a friend and not about to deliver some bad news to somebody. Either to Robbo by finding him guilty or to her by finding him not guilty.

"With the charge of rape how do you find?" Joey couldn't breathe; she couldn't believe this was it. She felt her whole body tense as if trying to defend herself from the words the chairperson was going to say.

"GUILTY" she couldn't believe it, she couldn't believe they had believed her side of events, even though they were true. She could hear commotion behind her she could only assume it was her friends in a sigh of relief she was frozen still staring at the chairperson.

"With the charge of attempted murder, do you find the defendant guilty or temporarily insane?" there was such a long pause. It felt like an eternity but Joey was still frozen every second felt like a lifetime. Her eyes where focussed on the chairperson. She could see his lips move but she couldn't hear anything. All she could hear was her own heart beat getting faster and faster like it was going to explode. She tried to concentrate at what the chairperson was saying but she couldn't, she watched the man sit back down. He had obviously given his verdict but she had missed it she turned her head finally movement had returned to her body she looked towards the Judge hoping for an answer to his question. The Judge's mouth was also moving she felt a hand on her shoulder, it had to have been Charlie's. It snapped her back into reality. "12 years, no possibility of parole. You have caused so much pain to so many people. You have even taken the life of a young woman and almost took another. I'm sure the judge who presides over your upcoming case, feels the same as I do and you get a longer sentence. 12 years is the maximum sentence I could give you but make no mistake if I could give you longer I would." The Judge then turned to Joey, "young lady, you have been put through a lot and I can only hope you have found the other side now and you find happiness. No person should have had to go through what you have but I commend your bravery and courage." Joey was amazed at what she had just heard. She looked the Judge in the eye and said simply "thank you."

"Court dismissed" and the Judge slammed his hammer down while smiling at Joey. Joey looked over at Robbo she could see him struggling to get out of Watson's grip; his hands were cuffed behind his back. Watson had grabbed onto on arm and another officer had grabbed on to his other arm and they were pulling him out of the courtroom.

"It's over." She said with a large sigh of relief. She looked behind to see where Charlie was but Charlie wasn't there. "Where's Charlie?" panic in her voice. "I'm here" she turned to face forwards. While Joey was watching Robbo Charlie had made her way to Joey and had stood in front of her. Joey collapsed into Charlie's arms. Her head resting on Charlie's shoulder, her embraced tight around Charlie's midsection. Charlie held her as tight as she could. She kissed her on the back of her head. "It's over Jo, you never have to see him again. It's over."

Ruby and Leah were hugging both so relieved that he had got the maximum sentence, Aden was talking to Morag and gave her a quite uncomfortable looking hug. They all split from their embraces except for Joey and Charlie. They stood back all wanting to hug Joey but knew she needed Charlie's embrace more. Ruby couldn't help but smile at the two of them. "They really are perfect for each other aren't they?" she had meant it as a rhetorical question but all three had replied with different variations of 'yes'.

Joey looked up from Charlie's shoulder. She smiled at Charlie. "Does this mean we can get on with our lives now?" "Yes it sure does, I love you my brave, fantastic, sexy and gorgeous girlfriend." Charlie leaned down and kissed Joey on the lips. Joey responded by slowly opening her mouth and letting Charlie's tongue connect with hers. She pulls back her head "I… love… you… too." In-between each word she planted a kiss on Charlie's lips and after she said her final word pulled Charlie close for another passionate kiss. As they pulled away from the kiss they looked each other in the eyes and leaned their forehead so they were touching each other. They smiled at each other both feeling like a huge weight had been lifted and they were free. Out of the corner of Charlie's eye she spotted four people staring. "I think we have an audience" she chuckled. And Joey turned her head to see who the audience was. She had forgot all about the rest of the room the instant she was in Charlie's embrace feeling safe and secure.

The four heads smiling at her made her turn a little red. She pulled back from Charlie realising she hadn't thanked Morag enough. She walked over to Morag and gave her a hug. "I don't know how to thank you" Morag smiled at her "oh you have already!" nodding her head towards a glowing Charlie. "Anyway you did all the work Joey, I can't help but admire your bravery." "Thank you" Joey smiled back at Morag.

"Listen I've waited long enough… I want a hug… I didn't think you and Charlie were going to part." Ruby swung her arms around Joey's neck. Joey was caught off guard and with the force of Ruby coming towards her she stumbled. Charlie stretched out her arms to catch her but Joey managed to stabilise herself and Ruby. "I'm so happy for you Jo!" Joey squeezed Ruby and whispered "thank you." She was beginning to feel overwhelmed with everything. She had never felt so relieved, happy and loved in her whole life. She finally felt like she belonged. A tear ran down her cheek. "Sorry" Ruby had spotted the tear. "No it's a tear of happiness, I am so happy, you guys mean the whole to me."

"And we love you too" Leah had made her way over to hug Joey when she heard the comment. She stole Joey out of Ruby's grip and gave her a hug. "Thanks for everything Leah." "It's what friends are for plus your part of the family now." This brought another tear to Joey's cheek. "I really do feel like I am."

"Right enough of this emotional stuff" Aden stood strong pretending to be unemotional. Joey grabbed him and was giving him a hug. Charlie was standing back watching her family and friends be so happy and couldn't help but feel like she was the happiest person in the world. She then noticed Morag picking up her phone and walking away slowly. Her happiness soon turned to concern as she watched the look on Morag's face change. She made her way over to Morag. She walked around Leah, Ruby, Joey and Aden who were all still excited and Ruby had launched herself at Joey for another hug.

Charlie tried to tune herself into Morag's conversation "when? Is he ok?"


	16. Chapter 16

**sorry for the delay in update, hope you enjoy it, (haley016 hope this is what you meant) thanks for all your fantastic reviews. **

"Charlie please… Charlie you have to pull over… Charlie stop… or slow down…Charliiieee!" Joey had so much panic in her voice. She truly was terrified at this moment and time. Charlie had heard Morag's conversation with Rachael and after a brief conversation asked Aden to take everyone else to the hospital. She ran off to her car but Joey couldn't let her go on her own so she ran after Charlie and had hoped into the car before Charlie could say no.

But now as Charlie raced around the back roads she wondered if she had taken the right option, of course she had Charlie needed her but her dangerous driving was beginning to really worry Joey.

"Charlie please pull over…" Charlie hadn't made any reply to her pleas at all. Joey wasn't even sure of she heard them.

Charlie turned the car around a sharp corner on the back roads, the car started to skid, and it was sliding towards a fence. "CHARLIE!" Charlie grabbed the wheel turning it in the other direction trying to regain control. The car skidded to a halt. Charlie put her head on the wheel and let out a sigh of relief. She turned her head to look at Joey. She shot up straight at the look of fear in Joey's eyes.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry Jo," Charlie was panicking at the look of absolute terror on Joey's face. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you…"

"It's ok Charlie you've stopped now." Joey knew Charlie say the look on her face so she tried to turn it into a smiling one. "You ok?" Joey lifted her hand off the seat she was gripping for dear life and rubbed Charlie's back. She knew Charlie was upset more than she was afraid.

"No, I nearly killed you, I'm so sorry" a tear came to Charlie's eye.

"No you didn't, we are both ok, you are just worried about your dad and if it wasn't for me you would already be there with him…"

"What do you mean?"

"If it wasn't for the case you would already be by his side, you should have gone to see him instead of coming to the courthouse with me."

"What are you on about? I would never have missed that for the world Joey and dad would never have let me." Charlie smiled remembering what Morag had said earlier that day. Charlie took Joey's hand in hers and looked into Joey's eyes. "I wanted to be there, I needed to be there, I love you Jo, even dad knew I had to be there for you. I didn't have to second guess his command."

"Command?" Joey looked confused. Charlie leaned in and gave Joey a light kiss on the lips.

"Yes command," she pulled back her head and looked Joey in the eyes once more. "After what Morag told me he said I knew he was right and I knew I was doing the right thing, I never felt anything but sure about going with you to the court case. I love you Jo, I didn't have to question any of it, the only thing I felt guilty about was not telling you the truth this morning but he was right about that as well."

Joey tried to follow what Charlie was saying and she got most of it but parts still confused her. "What did Morag say this morning?"

"She told me that dad said…" Charlie paused a moment trying to remember Morag's exact words. "Asked that we go on today and win this case for and I quote his 'daughter's soulmate'… that's what made my mind so sure about everything Jo." She smiled at Joey; Joey smiled back realising how much Charlie had changed. How right her father was. How even though she had never met him he still had given her a chance and his blessing with his daughter.

"But did he know we were back together?" Joey finally managed to get out some words.

"No, he just knew we would though." Charlie leaned in to kiss Joey. "He's right Jo, you are my soulmate. I would do anything for you. I love you"

"I love you too." And they kissed again. "I know understand why Morag had said that once I knew I'd understand why you were there at court with me, why all of you were at court with me."

"We will always be there for you. I will always be there for you… Morag said something else of interest too you know."

"What was that?"

"She said he mentioned how he thought I was in love with you ever since I came to visit them you know when I was trying to decide what my feelings meant." Charlie felt instant regret that she had waited so long to acknowledge that she loved Joey. "Morag said he said he could see how my eyes sparkled every time I mention you or someone else did. That's why he took me telling him so well." Charlie let a tear escape her eye; she looked at Joey hoping she understood how she felt.

"Oh Charlie, I too knew by looking into your eyes that you loved me and I'm sorry I pushed you away, I'm sorry I didn't stay around for you and that I took off at the first sign of trouble. I hope you can see in my eyes how much I love you and how I always will love you."

"Jo, I love you more than I ever thought possible, you showed me how much I love you by going away. I'm just glad you came back to me. I never want to be away from you again." Charlie leaned in and kissed Joey again but this time with more passion. She had wanted to taste Joey and saviour the kiss but more than anything she wanted Joey to know how she felt. Their tongues danced around with each other. They both pulled back and smiled at each other. "I could do that for the rest of my life" Joey spoke softly. "But we have got to get you to see your dad." Charlie sat back up in her seat and turned the engine on. "This time I promise to go slow and not scare you or me" she giggled "after all Morag did say he was ok and sleeping, I just panicked" Joey placed her hand on Charlie's thigh. "Just in case I'm going to keep my hand her and if you start speeding again I'm going to squeeze as hard as I can." Charlie turned at her with a smile on her face. "Promise?" "Charlie get your mind out of the gutter!" Joey couldn't keep a straight face any longer and she gave Charlie a smile to which Charlie gave her one last kiss and placed her hand on top of Joey's. She then removed her hand and put the car in gear and drove off down the road. Feeling happy and calm again.


	17. Chapter 17

**thanks for all your kind reviews, let me know what you think or if you have any ideas to improve the story. enjoy. :)**

"Hi how is dad?" Charlie was walking up the corridor towards Rachael. Her hands were entwined with Joey's. "I was just about to go tell Morag and Ruby, lets go get them and I'll tell you all together."

"Charlie, what the hell? Where did you go? How did we get here before you? You shot out like a maniac!" Charlie could sense the angry tone in Ruby's voice.

"Sorry, I… I…"

"She needed sometime to calm down." Joey butted in knowing Charlie was about to tell about the near accident, which she thought, should be the last time from everybody's mind at this instant.

"You could of call you had me worried." Ruby walked over and put her arms around Charlie and rested her head on her chest.

"I'm sorry" Charlie released her hand from Joey's and placed both around ruby.

"Ok" Rachael speaking interrupted all their own thoughts and they turned to look at her. Aden looked awkwardly at Joey and Leah wondering if he should stay or go but Joey was wondering the same about herself. Joey soon got her answer though as she felt Charlie's hand wrap around her wrist. She took a step closer to Charlie and managed with her other hand to remove Charlie's vice like grip and lock their fingers. She stood behind Charlie both their right hands entwine and Joey placed her left hand on Charlie shoulder and stood close behind her without disturbing Ruby's grip around her waist. Ruby looked up at Rachael, with her head still resting on Charlie.

"Ross took another turn not long after he arrived." Hearing these words caused Ruby to squeeze Charlie tighter and in turn Charlie squeezed Joey's hand. Aden spotted Morag shift uncomfortably and moved over to her side ready to give support if she needed it after all she had been there for him in the past. Leah stood between Morag and Rachael not knowing what she should be doing so she put a hand on Morag's hand as a form of support.

"We managed to stabilise him"

"So he's ok?" Ruby's voice full of hope.

"Currently he is."

"Currently? What does that mean?" Charlie's voice full of dread.

"He has suffered two turns within the past 24 hours, this had caused some weakening in your father's heart. He may get over this quickly but at the same time with his Alzheimer's and his body constantly getting weaker another turn could cause even more damage and possible fatal. We are trying to prevent this and we are taking all necessary measure and going through all the options to prevent such a turn. It could be a turn now or the hundredth turn ten years from now. I just want you to be fully aware of the situation." Rachael hated this part of her job especially when it was people she knew and had cared about. She tried to give an empathic look towards her friends but knowing the news wasn't good and because she was 8 months pregnant she was so emotional she tried her best to hold back her tears.

All the faces where in total shock. None of them had any expression on them, but as they realised the meaning of what Rachael was saying their shock turned into horror and fear.

"Can we see him?" Charlie slowly found the words reach her mouth.

"Yes follow me and I'll take you there now."

"Thanks Rachael!" Morag had been quiet this whole time and only now found the strength to speak.

"Charlie," Ruby's voice was full of fear and Charlie could hear it.

"Its ok Rubes dad is strong." With one hand she squeezed Ruby close to her and then slowly started to walk down the corridor after Rachael spurring Ruby to move her feet too, still in their embrace. Joey pulled back a bit but she still had Charlie's hand in her's.

None of them could believe what Rachael had just told them. It just didn't seem real. To Ruby and Charlie their dad was strong never ill. To see him with Alzheimer's was bad but the thought of him sick and ill in a bed neither of them could imagine, as he was their strong father.

Rachael stopped outside the bedroom door. "Just to warn you there are some machines that Ross is hooked up to, but they are just to measure his heart and other things nothing to worry about." She placed her hand on the door handle and pushed down and the door slowly opened. Morag walked into the room leaving Aden and Leah's sides as they stood back from the room to let the family in.

Ruby, Charlie and Joey were coming walking slowly behind. Leah couldn't help but notice the way the three girls walked together almost in equal balance, somehow making the way they where holding each other look normal and in no way awkward to walk.

As they got closer to the door Charlie could feel Joey trying to pull away. As they got to the door Charlie's arm was almost in full stretch backwards as Joey tried to give them distant. Charlie stopped just short of entering the room and almost gave Ruby whiplash with her sudden stop. Ruby lifted her head in confusion as to why Charlie had stopped but Charlie was looking back at Joey.

"What's up?" Ruby quizzed looking at Charlie and then at Joey.

Charlie tried to pull Joey closer and succeed as Joey stumbled towards them, as she wasn't expecting Charlie's tug.

"Charlie, I think…" Joey tried to explain why she had stopped but looking into Charlie's eyes now her reason seemed none existing. "I thought… you and Rubes and Morag would want to go in first together… you know family only." She looked at Charlie and Ruby looking for agreement.

"But you are… family that is. I want you there with me." Charlie looked deep into Joey's eyes. Joey could see Charlie needed her so she walked closer to Charlie from the small distance she was and placed a kiss on Charlie's lips.

"Thank you but your dad needs you and I don't want to overcrowd him especially now, I'll be out here waiting on you if you need…"

"Joey, please do as my daughter wants you to." All three faces turned to face the rusty voice.


	18. Chapter 18

**thank you for your kind reviews, sorry for the delay in uploading this chapter but i hope it was worth the wait. tell me what you think sure. thanks! enjoy!**

The three girls were stunned by what they had just heard. Charlie looked towards her dad; he was holding Morag's hand ever so gently and looking out towards them. Ruby turned and ran towards her dad and flung her arms around him. "Dad" she screamed. And hugged him tighter.

"Careful darling you don't squeeze me to death!" he smiled up at his daughter.

"Sorry… I'm just so happy to see you and I just assumed… I assumed you'd be asleep." Ruby was relieved and looked at her dad lovingly sitting on the bed beside him.

Charlie and Joey were still standing at the doorway. Ross looked at his eldest daughter. "Well have you not got a hug for your old man?" Charlie couldn't help but smile all her fear slipped away as she seen how strong her father looked in the bed. She pulled Joey's hand and made her way towards her dad. Only letting go of Joey when she was a foot away from the bed and then reached her arms around him and gave him a hug. "Glad to see your ok dad" Charlie was overwhelmed with emotions, she still knew the risk of her fathers heart but seeing him made her feel better, relieved and still slightly scared.

Joey stood in the background scared not knowing what to do. She had taken a step back when Charlie let go of her hand she wanted to give them time and space.

Ruby moved to the other side of the bed and sat on it giving Charlie room to sit and Morag had now sat on the chair beside the bed.

"Well don't I get a formal introduction?" Ross looked at Charlie and then towards Joey.

"Oh sorry, Dad this is Joey, my girlfriend." Charlie couldn't contain her smile as she said Joey and girlfriend in the same sentence.

"See Morag?" Ross turned to look at Morag and then back at Charlie.

"Ok so you were doubly right" Morag smiled back at him with a loving gaze.

"Nice to meet you Joey." And he put out his hand to greet Joey.

"And nice to meet you too Mr Buckton." She took a step forward and let her hand meet his.

"Wait right about what?" Ruby was never one for being unaware of something; she had to know what everyone was on about. She hated feeling left out.

Ross slowly released his hand from Joey's and spoke, clearly full of pride at being right. "I told Morag they would get back together."

"He did" Morag agree.

"What was the other thing then? Cause no offence girls that was obvious!" Ruby giggled over at the girls. Charlie reached out for Joey's hand think how right they were and smiled at Joey would had an mixture between an awkward look and a blushed look. Joey instantly took it relieved to have the contact from Charlie.

"By the way Joey call me Ross," he smiled remembering she had called his Mr Buckton but before he could correct her Ruby had jumped in.

"Dad what's the other thing," Ruby jumped in again.

"The look Charlie gets in her eye when she says 'Joey'" Ross smiled knowing Charlie would be slightly embarrassed by his statement and he was right Charlie was starting to blush. Charlie couldn't help but look up at Joey and smile. She knew Morag had said he thought it but hearing him say it only confirmed how happy she was that her dad accepted her and Joey. She wanted to kiss Joey so badly in that moment. Joey looked down at Charlie sitting on the bed beside her father she could see it in her eye. The look Ross was talking about and how it always made her feel safe.

"Looks like Charlie isn't the only one that gets that look in her eye." Ross couldn't help but notice the loving stare between his daughter and her girlfriend. This in turn made the girls go redder and Charlie turned her head to look at her father. "Thank you" she whispered. He smiled in return.

"Joey pull up a seat and tell me how your case went." Joey turned and got the chair behind her and pulled it forwards but tried not to get too close but before she could sit down she heard a voice. "I don't bite." She looked up to see a smile on everyone's face she realise she had barely moved the chair away from the wall and was still about 8 feet away from everyone. So she pulled it closer her leg almost touching Charlie's.

"No but Charlie might," Ruby had tried to keep the comment in but she couldn't any longer it was too good of an opportunity to miss. 'Haha' she thought to herself, 'Charlie might haha I'm so funny.'

"Rubes" Charlie tried to sound serious but she had the same thought herself after her dad said 'I don't bite'.

"Charlie you were thinking it!" Charlie turned again in shock of hearing her dad's voice. They all started to laugh at the embarrassed look on Charlie's face, everyone knowing she couldn't deny it.

"Well Mr… I mean Ross" Joey was trying to get the attention off Charlie as she could see her embarrassment and her squirming on the bed. "I wouldn't have got anywhere without your family. They were…"

Ross cut in, "when did you and Charlie get back together?" Joey was taken aback by this question.

"Last night" wow had it been only last night she thought to herself, it had seemed so long ago, she had felt like she was with Charlie all her life.

"Do you love her?"

Joey again was taken aback, she thought he wanted to talk about the case and she had not prepared any answers for these questions. "With all my heart"

"And it's clear she loves you as does Ruby, am I right?"

"Dad" Charlie but in trying to help Joey out she too didn't know where this was coming from.

"Yes, you are right." Joey looked back anxiously.

"Then please don't…" he paused knowing how dramatic his attack of questions had been. "Say my family it is OUR family." He had taken so much pleasure out of his attack of questions and the fact nobody knew where he was going with them. He smiled warmly at Joey taking full stock of her facial expressions. Her faced turned from fear to thankfulness in an instant.

Joey was stuck for words she opened her mouth but nothing came out. She was so overwhelmed by what he had said she still had to rerun the words through her head. 'Wow' she thought. She had a family but not a very nice one but now she had a proper family. She had never really known this much love or acceptance before.

"Thank you" she finally managed to get two words out.

"No thank you" Ross replied genuinely. "You have made my daughter happier than I could ever have wanted for her."

Joey honestly didn't know what to say again. She had always imagined Charlie's dad being hesitant towards her and not liking her for 'turning' Charlie 'gay'. Never had she imagined his welcoming her into their family within the first twenty minutes of them meeting.

"No sir, it was your daughter who has made me the happiest woman on earth and got me through everything." She smiled up at Charlie. Charlie couldn't contain herself. She had just watched her father and her girlfriend exchange their words as if she was watching a tennis match her heading turning constantly to see their reactions and responses to each other. But now her eyes where fixed on Joey. She reached out and grabbed Joey's hand and then leaned down and kissed Joey gently on the lips. Having loved every word she had said in response to her father. She pulled back reluctantly, as she wanted more.

"Mm maybe Charlie, you and Joey could go get us some coffees and then Joey can finish telling your father about the case when you get back." Morag knew at this stage when the girls needed time to themselves; she had watched them over the previous few days.

"Sounds like a good idea" Ross agreed knowing where Morag was going with this.

"Mm but don't forget to come back while the coffees are still warm" Ruby giggled.

Charlie shot her a look but all she could do was smile, she couldn't even fake a pretend angry look.

"Oh tell Aden and Leah to call in on your way past." Morag reminded them as Charlie pulled Joey up from the chair and started to walk out thankful of Morag's original idea. She didn't even care that her family knew the real reason.

"We will," Joey shouted back, smiling and excited about leaving the room.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for all your reviews each one builds me with confidence to continue writing this story, so thank you!**

**i hope you enjoy this chapter, not too good at writing fluff/mush but i gave it a go. tell me if it sucks and i promise i wont dare include it in the future or ill at least try and work on it.**

Charlie was almost running out the door she couldn't wait to have Joey in her embrace, her emotions were high and she needed to touch Joey and hold her but she knew it wouldn't be appropriate to in front of her family even though they were so accepting.

Leah jumped up as she saw Charlie skip out of the room almost dragging Joey behind her.

"Is your dad ok?" she had a worried expression on her face. Aden had his head in a magazine and hadn't realised Charlie and Joey were coming out. He looked up at Leah's comment; he too stood, throwing the magazine to the chair beside him.

"Fine, just getting coffee." Charlie smiled and walked on past. Her need for Joey was way stronger than her need to be polite.

"Oh" Leah was kind of shocked at Charlie and her movements.

"You can go in and see him if you like," Joey stopped sensing Leah's reaction. It jilted Charlie back. "We are going to get coffee, would you like some back?" Joey smiled at Leah and Aden.

"Sorry, I should have offered I was just so excited at going to… get coffee" Charlie felt her need to explain to one of her best friends as she knew she had been out of line.

"Yeah please," Aden replied.

"Yes coffee would be nice" Leah smiled at the two girls forgetting her previous reaction. "Wait do you want me and Aden to go get them, so you can stay with your dad?"

"NO" Charlie and Joey busted out simultaneously.

"Sorry, we just wanted to get it together and… and… oh and you can go in and check on dad yourself." Charlie had said this bit a bit calmer but then excited at the end when she thought her idea was a great cover.

"Together? Huh!" Aden smirked finally copping on to the strange behaviour of the girls.

"Yeah we'll be back in 10" smiling Joey added "maybe 15"

"To get coffee? What's going to take you…" the penny finally dropped with Leah "oh"

Charlie could sense her cheeks getting red, now everyone knew why her and Joey were going to get coffee. "Back soon" she smiled and tugged at Joey for them to go.

"Oh god they all now know we are only going to get coffee so I can make out with you, I feel like a teenager." Charlie could help but smirk at her own statement. They had walked down the corridor and turned several corridors. Charlie didn't know where they were going, all she knew was she had to find some where private.

Joey spotted a door which had 'Family room' written on it. She nudged Charlie and pointed towards it.

"That's quite fitting," Charlie thought about what had got her this excited.

She reached the door and opened it checking to see if there was anyone in the room. "Coasts clear."

She pulled Joey in and Joey closed the door behind her noticing a lock she quickly turned it. She turned back to Charlie but Charlie had already advanced towards her. They stood nose to nose. They gazed into each other's eyes all their urgency had seemed to disappear.

"I love you Jo"

"I love you too."

"I know you do and dad is right you are part of our family and you always will be. Watching you and dad talk was like nothing I have ever seen before. It brought me so much pleasure to see you too talking, I was afraid there would be awkwardness."

"Yeah me too"

"Dad has never like anyone I've dated before, he would speak to them but he kept his distance but I could see he instantly liked you. I'm so happy Jo. You make me so happy, I know that we only got back together last night and a lot has happened today and we still need to talk more but my feelings for you has remained the same and they will never change, I love you Jo."

"Charlie I love you too but seriously we have to be back with coffee in like ten minutes and I really need to kiss you before my mind explodes. You do that to me. And I wouldn't have it any other way and I'm glad your family has accepted me, us. I have never felt this way before about anyone, you are gorgeous, beautiful, caring and you Charlie Buckton have my heart forever." Charlie leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Joey's lips.

"Now who's talking too much?"

"Not another word from me!"

Joey leaned in towards Charlie. "I have missed your lips" Charlie smiled. "Thought you said not another word?"

Charlie leaned and kissed Joey; she wrapped her arms around her back moving them slowly up and down making sure to feel every inch she could. She teased Joey who was looking for another kiss, Charlie leaned in and when she was millimetres away she pulled back a bit. She then leaned forward again but pulled away just before Joey's lips touched hers. Joey moaned in dissatisfaction and put her hand around Charlie's neck and pulled her in for the kiss she so desperately wanted. She opened her mouth, placing Charlie's bottom lip between her lips and slowly kissed. Charlie moaned with ultimate satisfaction. Charlie's lips wrapped around Joey's upper lips and they kissed ever so sweetly. It was as if their lips were made for each other. Joey ran her fingers from behind Charlie's neck down around her chin, down over her collar bone, down the edge of Charlie's top and down the v-neck top, she then ran her fingers back up the same route. Charlie moaned as it gave her Goosebumps as Joey's gentle touch always did, setting her heart on fire.

Charlie started to back Joey up against the wall. Once Joey's back touched the wall Charlie reached for Joey's hands. She raised their hands which where now entwined and placed Joey's against the wall level with her head. Charlie and Joey's lips hadn't parted during any stage of the movement. The passion they had for each other wouldn't let them.

Charlie slowly kissed down Joey's neck, kissing her collarbone, kissing the exposed chest area. She returned to kissing Joey's lips letting their tongues dance ever so slowly. She then untangled her hands from Joey's and without breaking their kisses started to undo Joey's buttons. Joey moved her hands to touch Charlie but Charlie felt them move and placed them back against the wall before continuing. Charlie repeated her actions by kissing down Joey's neck, kissing her collarbone and then kissing the further exposed skin. Joey moaned with delight.

Charlie continued her kissing down to Joey's navel; she kissed along Joey's trousers waistband. She then followed her trail back up paying extra attention to Joey's breasts. She cupped one in her hand and letting her index finger find its way into the bra and slowly grazing against Joey's nipple, which with every movement caused a tingling throughout Joey's body. Charlie returned her lips to Joey's leaving one hand caressing her breast with her index finger still grazing the nipple. While her other hand moved around Joey's body.

All Charlie longed for way to touch more and more of Joey. She loved her and wanted to make her happy and give her pleasure. She knew she would soon have to stop and actually get coffee but for now all she could do was touch, kiss, taste and feel Joey. She wanted to show Joey how much she loved her through her actions. 'After all actions speak louder than words.' Charlie thought as she enjoyed every bit of Joey.

Joey was lost so much in the moment by Charlie's attentiveness, she was no longer aware of where they were. With every kiss and touch from Charlie she grew deeper and deeper into happiness and pleasure. She wanted to return to Charlie everything Charlie was doing to her, but Charlie made it clear she wanted to be in control. Plus even if she wanted to she couldn't, it was as if she had no control over her body all she could do was enjoy every second, every touch, every feeling. 'So this is what heaven feels like' Joey couldn't help but think to herself.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you for your reviews they mean alot! dont know what to say about this chapter, think its more of a filler than one you's will love. but i like it! :) please enjoy.**

Aden and Ruby sat on the chair Joey had pulled over; Ruby was sitting on the arm of it. Leah, Ross and Morag were deep in conversation about everything that has happened in Summer Bay since the last time Ross and Morag were there. Leah was telling them all about Roman's accident and his shock confession that lead him to flee the town. She told them about Lou, Irene and Belle and how hard it all had been for them. She told them about the hand that VJ found and how he is still having nightmares but how Charlie has helped him overcome them and reassured him that by finding it she can solve the murder and thanks to him everything would be ok. She told how them every silly little thing trying to keep the conversation going and it was working neither of the three had realise how long Charlie and Joey were away.

Aden and Ruby however were making it their own private joke, with every comment they made to each other they would snigger trying not to break the conversation between the other three.

They were enjoying the fact it was their private conversation, they were the two people closest to the couple in question and felt it was only right that they could laugh and giggle about it. Not to mention embarrass the hell into Charlie and Joey for the time they were taking.

"By my watch it's 19 minutes" Aden chuckled.

"Not by my watch, its 21 minutes" Ruby argued.

"Yes but you forget they stopped outside to talk to us for two minutes."

"Oh yeah, even so my coffee is so going to be cold now!" they both giggled.

"Yeah but Charlie's face was priceless when Leah suggest we go instead." Aden smiled. "Her face dropped and you should have seen the look on her face."

"Damn, gutted I missed it!" Ruby thought "wish I had somebody that made me feel like that."

"You do, sure what about Xavier?"

"Yeah he's lovely but it's not the same as Charlie and Joey where everything is…." She tried to find the right word.

"Perfect? Happy? Loved up? Intoxicating?" Aden tried to help.

"All of those I suppose. They just have that look and you know they are going to be together and happy for the rest of their lives."

"Yeah I know what you mean Rubes. And one day you will have it, we both will. Plus you are only 16!"

"So how is that whole getting over Belle thing going?"

"It was really hard to begin with but unlike Charlie and Joey… I guess our love wasn't strong enough to get through everything and find our way back to each other." Aden sighed.

"If it's for you it will not go past you" Ruby looked into Aden's eyes showing her compassion towards him and 'shit he's hot' the thought skipped through Ruby's head which made her panic. 'Shit, did he see my reaction, shit'

"Suppose you are right, you are too wise Rubes" he joked placing his hand on her knee.

"Yeah that's what Charlie says too." Ruby was slowly getting redder. The door opened. 'Oh thank god' she thought to herself.

Charlie was pushing the door open with her feet, as her hands were full; she had used her elbows to push down the door handle. She was slowly making her way in with two cups of coffee in each hand. Joey was following behind her laughing at her girlfriend struggle with the door not that she could do much to help. She had two cups of coffee in her right hand and in her left hand she had one cup of coffee and a bag-dangling full of muffins, buns and cake for everyone.

"26 minutes not including the 2 minutes they spent talking to us" Aden whispered to Ruby.

"But is the coffee warm??" Ruby sniggered back, looking at Aden.

"Canteen full?" Ruby couldn't help but ask. Her and Aden had talked about possible comments to say to the girls when they returned.

"Get lost along the way?" Aden added.

Charlie was standing with her bottom holding the door open to let Joey in. she glanced over at the two giggling on the chair. 'Rubes, shut up' she knew she couldn't say it out loud but she hoped her sister would see the look in her eye.

"No actually the canteen was closed so we went to one down the road, took us a while to find it." Joey had heard Aden and Ruby's comments as she walked past Charlie and she knew she had to extinguish the now present tension. She couldn't believe how easy that lie had come to her head. She was actually quite proud of herself.

"Oh, right… that sucks." Aden was slightly gutted that Joey had with one statement taken away all of their fun.

Joey placed the cups on Ross's tray and turned to help Charlie. Charlie was staring at her in shock; she was so calm and collected as if nothing phased her. She couldn't believe what Joey had just said. She was so relieved as much as she had enjoyed her 20 minutes with Joey she was glad her family wasn't overly aware of it anymore. She mouthed 'Thank you' at Joey. Joey took two of the cups off Charlie placed a gentle kiss on her lips and whispered back "your welcome, plus it should be me thanking you!" her smile remembering the previous 20 something minutes.

Charlie couldn't help but giggle at the look on Joey's face. She knew exactly what she was thinking. Joey placed the two cups on the table and turned back to Charlie and who was offering her the other cup she had on her hand. "There is milk and sugar in the bag, oh and something to eat too, we didn't know what to get so we just got those." Charlie smiled looking around the room watching everyone grab a coffee. While Ruby dived into the bag to see what they had brought.

Charlie reached for Joey's hand and walked over to the bench sitting opposite Ross's bed. She and Joey sat down holding each other's hands, their fingers were entwined but Charlie's thumb was rubbing up and down Joey's hand. Charlie leaned her head on Joey's shoulder. She felt so comfortable. She was around everyone she loved and for once in her life everything was perfect. 'I have the most beautiful girlfriend, my sister and father loved my girlfriend, the man that hurt my girlfriend behind bars, my friends who were happy for and supported my girlfriend. Wait, how many times did I say girlfriend?' she smiled thinking to herself. "Girlfriend"

"What?"

'Oh shit I said the last one out loud didn't I?' Charlie looked up to see Joey staring intently at her, she looked around to see if anyone else noticed, thankfully they hadn't.

"Nothing" she smiled at Joey hoping that would be enough.

"No, you said girlfriend"

"Sorry I was lost in my thoughts and it kind of slipped out."

"I like your thoughts, my dearest girlfriend" she smiled and kissed Charlie gently. Then gazing into each other's eyes.

"So Joey tell me about your case!" their gazed was interrupted by Ross's voice.

"Well, he got the maximum sentence, the judge was great, and OUR family were brilliant. You would have been so proud of Charlie. She gave the lawyer what for. And Ruby was fantastic too…"

"You definitely would have been proud of them." Leah cut in.

"Yeah but Joey was the strongest out of all of us. We were so worried for her" Ruby joined in.

"Yeah, I'm so proud of her." Charlie looked at Joey. "Of you" they smiled at each other, Charlie squeezed Joey's hand tighter.

Then Joey continued to tell Ross the story.


	21. Chapter 21

"Right girls visiting hours are over and your father needs to rest" Rachael looked at the girls sitting around. Leah left about an hour earlier to go pick up VJ from Stella and Aden went with her offering her a lift.

"Awe really Rachael?" Ruby looked up at Rachael hoping her pouting and puppy eyes would cause Rachael to reconsider.

"Sorry, only one of you can stay." Ruby looked at Charlie, Charlie looked at Morag and Morag looked at Ruby. Then they all looked at Ross after all it should be his decision.

"Girls, I love you, but you need to go and take Joey out to celebrate, plus I wouldn't be much company and I would like some time alone with my beautiful wife." Ross reached for Morag's hand as he watched her blush.

"Ok, dad" Ruby said reluctantly. "But seeing as I'm helping them celebrate can I have…"

"No" Charlie, Morag and Ross all said in unison knowing exactly what see was about to ask.

"Well if that wasn't clear" Joey joked.

She walked over and Morag a hug and thanked her for all her help and support, she knew she would be eternally grateful to Morag for it. She then walked over and put out her hand to shake Ross's hand.

"Mm, I don't think so I'd prefer a hug." Ross said smiling. Joey mentally kicked herself because she had thought about it but went for the more reserved approach. She leaned in and hugged him. "Take care of my daughters, please." He whispered into her ear so nobody else could hear especially as Charlie and Ruby was hugging Morag. "With all my heart I will" she whispered back. So as not to look suspicious he then said louder. "Was wonderful to finally meet you Joey and to get to know you, you are a true gem."

"It was great to meet you too, and thank you for everything." Joey smiled back.

"My turn" Ruby pushed Charlie out of the way as if it was a race to hug their father first. "I love you dad" she smiled as she wrapped her arms tight around him.

"I love you too my baby girl. More precious than a million ruby's." he gave her a tight squeeze. When Ruby stood up Charlie gave her a nudge out of the way and smiled at her baby sister who stumbled a little. "Hi" Ruby gasped.

"My turn" Charlie tried to copy Ruby's earlier voice. "I love you dad, and when you get out of here we'll all go for a big family meal, but we'll be back tomorrow to torture you." She smiled then leaned in to give him a hug.

"I'm so proud of you, Charlie. I couldn't have asked for more for you. I'm so glad you're happy and in love, remember never go to sleep angry." Charlie nodded as if promising him she wouldn't. "I love you Charlie"

Charlie stood up and moved back beside Joey and Ruby. They were standing in a line. Ross looked at them with love in his eyes. "I'm so proud of all of you. You have brought so much joy to one man's heart. I love you all dearly. But make sure you look after each other and don't lose that look in your eye's you two." He smiled at Joey and Charlie. "And Rubes when your day come you too will have that same look. Just be happy and accept what the future holds, all of you!"

"We will dad, we love you too!" Ruby had to say something before she cried.

"Yeah, you are the best dad in the world" Charlie smiled.

"Go before I really start to get all mushy! Have a drink for Morag and me too. We'll be thinking of you"

"I'll have theirs" Ruby was quick to cut in after her dad had finished.

"No you won't!" Charlie spoke firmly.

"Maybe just one, just this once." Ross intervened.

"Yes! I love you dad!" she cheered at Charlie who was amazed at her father.

"I'll make sure it's just one" Joey spoke as she knew Charlie couldn't.

"Bye dad, we will see you tomorrow" Charlie knew she had lost the battle and what harm could one drink do.

"Bye Ross" Joey smiled warmly.

"Bye dad, you are definitely the best" Ruby couldn't contain her excitement. They turned and walked out the door.


	22. Chapter 22

**sorry for the delay in the update! hope this chapter makes up for it! enjoy!xox**

The three girls had returned home and begun to get ready for their night out. They had invited Leah, Martha, Xavier, Aden, Rachael, Tony, Miles and Kirsty to join them also. They had arranged for everyone to be at the Surf Club for nine o'clock and then the drinks should begin to pour.

Charlie was first in the shower as she always took the longest to get ready. Joey went into Charlie's room and sat on the bed. It had felt so long since they had last lay on the bed. Even though it had only been just over 12 hours it felt like an eternity. She lay back on the bed and relaxed. The thoughts of the previous night went through her head and she grew more and more relaxed. She was happy and the memories where… well… mind blowing. She never thought she would feel what she felt the previous night with Charlie ever again.

She was so glad she hadn't waited for the trial to be over even if it was only 24 hours later. In that instant she had felt the need for Charlie and knew that if she didn't there and then it would just be a waste of another day, after wasting three months she couldn't bare wasting another day. As she lay he eyes closed and she thought of the day's events. How the trial had went. How Charlie's voice had allowed her to tell the jury what really happened. How Charlie had protected her by hiding her fathers illness. How it felt Robbo being found guilty. How Charlie had driven after finding out her father had taken another turn. How she and Charlie had talked in the car. How it felt being introduced to Ross and having him accept her no questions asked. How her and Charlie had enjoyed the family room. How everything had happened in one day. She couldn't believe it and the day still wasn't over. She still had to celebrate Robbo going to prison for a few long time.

She knew this was her and Charlie's first time out properly together. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like. With the eagle eyes of the community watching her and Charlie, how would Charlie react?

Suddenly she felt something soft against her lips. She didn't have to open her eyes to know what it was. She kissed back, tasting Charlie's lips. She opened her eyes as the lips that had just touched her pulled away. She watched as Charlie stood back up with one hand holding the towel on her head and the other holding the towel wrapped around her body.

"I wasn't finished with your lips!" Joey protested.

"Nor I with yours. But we will have all night for us to finish it off but for now we have to get ready for your adoring public." Charlie grinned down at Joey who looked unsatisfied by her answer.

"Just one more kiss?" Joey pleaded.

"Ok, but just one we only have half an hour before we are suppose to meet everyone."

Charlie knelt on the edge of the bed and removed both her hands from the towels and put them at either side of Joey's head. She leaned over Joey who was still laying on the bed. She leaned in and placed her lips on Joey's. They let their lips intertwine and moaned with the great pleasure it gave both of them. Joey raised her head to meet Charlie's further. Their tongues slowly met each other's and began to caress the others.

Joey placed her hands on Charlie's hips. She tossed Charlie onto her back with a quick move that prevented Charlie from controlling what was happening. Joey straddled Charlie as Charlie looked up dazed and confused as to how she had ended up in this position.

"Mm… you know when you agreed to one kiss?" Joey smiled.

"Yeah???" Charlie still looked dazed and confused.

"I've decided as your girlfriend that it needs extending."

"Is that right?"

"Yes it is."

"And what are you going to tell your adoring fans?"

"Oh that I got held up by this cop who seemed to have unfinished business with me. But that it's ok cause I got the better of her"

Charlie couldn't help but giggle as she watched Joey try to be dead serious as if practising her lie.

Joey leaned down and began to kiss Charlie at first Charlie tried to tease Joey by not letting her kiss her. She squirmed in the bed under Joey. She didn't want Joey to win but then she realised she too was winning in this situation. Joey looked down at her not looking amused at Charlie struggling.

"I love you Joey Collins"

"I love you too, Charlie Buckton. Now stop moving and kiss me" she said the last part as an order.

Joey leaned in again cautiously this time unsure if Charlie was going to squirm away again. She stopped a couple of inches from Charlie. Charlie raised her head off the pillow and met Joey's lips. Their lips again intertwined with each other's. Joey's lips surrounded Charlie's bottom lip as Charlie's lips surrounded Joey's upper lip. They slowly opened their lips and let their tongues tease each other's until they were fully locked around each other's.

Joey had one hand keeping her up above Charlie. With her other hand she let it move down Charlie's cheek and then down her neck, over her collarbone and eventually it found its way to where the towel overlapped. It had overlapped just past Charlie's left breast. Joey pulled the over lapping piece of the towel back exposing Charlie's beautiful and soft breasts. Joey moved her hand over to cup one of them. She slowly massaged Charlie's breast using her thumb to focus on Charlie's nipple. Charlie moaned and arched her back with pleasure.

Joey removed her lips from Charlie's. She slowly began to kiss down Charlie's jaw line, even slower down her next, along her collarbone and further down until her mouth slowly wrapped around one of Charlie's nipples. She teased the peak of the nipple with her tongue. She then moved over to the next nipple and did the same thing. This time she spent more time while her hand caressed the other breast. Charlie couldn't help but groan. The sensations Joey caused her ran throughout her body and nothing she could do could stop it. Joey moved her head back up and began playing Charlie's lips again. She wanted to cause Charlie as much pleasure as Charlie had done for her in the family room. They were totally engrossed in each other. Only being pulled apart by a sudden voice.

"Joey showers free." Ruby was shouting it through the door.

"Thanks" Joey shouted back so she wouldn't enter the room to tell her again, she really didn't think Ruby would be too happy seeing them in this position.

"Damn, do we have to go out tonight?" Charlie sighed not wanting Joey to stop.

"Your dad told us so!" Joey's voice full of regret that they had agreed.

"Damn, why do I always have to follow his orders!" Charlie joked.

"Mm, maybe we should continue this later?" Joey went to move her leg from around Charlie.

"Wait what about my one last kiss??" Charlie looked longingly at Joey.

Joey paused and leaned in kissed Charlie. She then turned to leave the room for her shower; she smiled back at Charlie who had lifted her head to watch her walk out the door.


	23. Chapter 23

**sorry i know i've dragged this story out, like seriously, in this story this one day has been going for like 8 or 10 chapters or something stupid like that. i do apologise for it but when ever i write a chapter i think the story take a mind of its own and it just ends up that way. **

**so i'm very sorry for making it last an eternity. it must be getting boring so i'll probably finish up the story soon and not drag it out any longer. compared to some of the other mind blowing fanfics this isn't great but thanks for reading it and bare in mind its the first thing i've ever written. **

**thanks for reading and reviewing it makes me happy to write more even if it is shit. enjoy!** **xox**

It was now twenty five past nine as the girls arrived at the surf club. They walked into Noah's bar as spotted their friends sitting at the table opposite the door against the wall. Ruby walked over still all excited that she was actually going to be able to get a 'proper' drink. She couldn't hide the joy. Not only was she getting a drink, her father allowed her to have it much to Charlie's disapproval and the added bonus was Charlie was going to be buying it.

Charlie and Joey were walking behind her hand in hand. As they were walking past the bar Charlie paused and turned to Alf. "Another round for that table," pointing towards her company for tonight. She then looked at Joey "wine?"

"Yes please, white." Joey replied smiling she was that focus on the group sitting she hadn't really thought about getting drinks. She had taken a step in front of Charlie when she had stopped not realising. She then took a step back to be level with Charlie and facing Alf.

"Rubes, what's your poison?" Charlie half joked while also whispering, as she knew the consequences if they were caught. Although the law was stricter on selling alcohol to minors it would also frown on an officer buying it for a minor.

"Triple vodka and white?" Ruby was testing her arm to see what Charlie would actually let her get, she assumed Charlie would prefer as little alcohol as possible in her drink.

"Mm ok if that's what you want." Charlie turned to Alf to give him the order.

"No wait I was joking. What is nice and doesn't taste like vinegar?"

"Can I get a blue Alco-pop please Alf and I'll have a wine too."

"Sure thing Charlie, I'll bring it all over." He smiled to Charlie. Then turned to Joey, "well done, I hear everything went well and you did brilliantly, at least there is some justice left in this world." His smile full of delight for Joey and Charlie.

"Thanks" Joey returned his smile and she and Charlie turned to join the others. Ruby had already found a seat in between Aden and Xavier.

Martha moved over on the sofa against the wall, pushing Hugo over a bit too to give the girls enough room to sit down. 'Hugo' Charlie's mind raced as she saw him she hadn't noticed him sitting there, although her and Hugo had become friends while Joey was away. Although recently she had found herself being very cautious and suspicious of Hugo. Nothing seemed to add up with Hugo, he would say one thing and contradict himself two seconds later. Plus after the fake shark attack claim her suspicion as to why he would make up that lie and where he would get those wounds from caused her to be even more weary. But she had no proof and he was now dating Martha; so she had to put her suspicions aside and had often shrugged them off as her feelings of guilty after what they did.

'Hugo' Joey couldn't believe she hadn't seen him as she walked in the door. 'How dare he come here. Did Charlie invite him? No she couldn't have I heard Charlie's conversation with Martha and Ruby's conversation with Xavier and neither of them mentioned Hugo I would remember it.' He thoughts were distracted as she slowly sat beside Charlie. She squeezed Charlie's hand without realising it.

"Sorry, I never thought about him being here." She heard Charlie barely whispering into Joey's ear. It had been so faint that she just about made it out. Before Joey could reply she heard a clearer voice.

"Sorry Joey, I know I'm probably the last person you want here so if you want I'll go." The voice seemed so genuine she couldn't believe her ears. She turned to look at Hugo her eyes stopped as she saw his hands; they had Martha's hand in them. 'Wait when did this happen?' she thought to herself. She then looked at Martha and Hugo. All her insecurities didn't seem as bad now they seemed happy. She still hadn't forgiven him but knew saying yes to his question would have left a tension for the rest of the night.

"No, it's ok. After all tonight is about new beginnings." She turned and looked into Charlie's eyes and then leaned forward and kissed Charlie on the lips. Their lips lingered together; slowly Joey pulled her lips from Charlie's and turned back to the group to see everyone smiling at them. She suddenly felt hot. She had originally done it as to say to Hugo 'she's mine and nothing you can do can break us apart again.' But she had forgot her reason as her lips met Charlie's.

"Your drinks." Alf's voice broke everyone's attention.

"Thanks Alf." Tony said helping him remove the drinks from the tray and placing them on the table in front of everyone.

"Thanks Charlie, you shouldn't have! Next round is on us." Rachael smiled graciously at Charlie.

"You're welcome,"

A few rounds had passed. Tony and Rachael had got a round, Martha and Hugo had got a round, Leah had got a round, Aden had went to the bar to order another round.

Ruby was so happy as the round of drinks never changed which meant each time she got a drink too, an alcoholic drink. 'So much for Charlie's one' she happily thought to herself. She had a strange feeling that she couldn't quite place. She suddenly felt very sheepish and giggly.

Aden returned to the table. "Joey will you do us the honours?" Joey looked up from her conversation with Rachael, Leah, Martha and Charlie. She was surprised to see a bottle of Champagne in Aden's hands.

"What, Aden you really shouldn't have! It's not like I won the lotto."

"No you are right Joey you got something a whole lot better."

"No Aden I think I got something a whole lot better." Charlie interrupted smiling at Joey.

"Tony why can't you say something like that about me?" Rachael swatted him playfully teasing and acknowledging Charlie's romantic gesture.

"I think it was a joint win." Joey spoke knowing her words didn't really say what she meant so she turned and kissed Charlie.

"AWE" Leah, Rachael, Martha and Ruby all looked on in awe of the two girls.

"Ok I meant you got a sicko off the street and out of your lives for good but whatever" he joked interrupting the two girls kiss.

"Sorry Aden," Joey stood up next to him and Alf who was behind with a tray of glasses. She unwrapped the foil and then the wire, pop.

Joey carefully filled the glasses as Aden handed them over to the group. "Give Ruby and Xavier one too." She whispered to Aden so as not to be heard by Charlie.

"I heard that." Charlie looked up at Joey. Joey looked down with a pleading face and Charlie caved like she always knew she would. "Just a small bit."

Joey and Aden took their seats. Joey raised her glass "to new beginnings." A chorus of 'new beginnings followed and then all the glasses clinked. Charlie planted a kiss on Joey's lips. Tony planted a kiss on Rachael's and Hugo planted a kiss on Martha's. Ruby had tried to plant a kiss on Xavier but had missed and started to giggle.

"What the hell? Joey I thought you would have come to your senses by now." The hostile voice had broken everyone's embrace.

"Brett?" Joey looked in shock to see him.

"I thought three months away from that bitch would have made you normal again." Brett's words stung in both Joey's and Charlie's hearts. "Come on Joey, I'm going to get you some help." He moved forward but Tony stood up preventing him from getting any closer, as did Aden and Charlie.

"Brett, I love her and you are drunk. Please just leave us alone." Joey tried to plead with him through her wall of protectors.

"Don't be stupid Jo, you can't love her, she's a woman. She just has got into your head somehow."

"Brett, I love your sister and she loves me. Nothing about that is wrong or abnormal. We belong together and if you can't be happy for us then…"

"Shut up, you're nothing but a sick twisted slut. This is all your fault. If you weren't here then Joey would realise what she is doing is wrong." Brett launched for Charlie. He managed to get through Tony and Aden, he grabbed Charlie and they both fell to the ground but before he could swing his fist for Charlie, Hugo caught his arm and Tony grabbed him and pulled him away from Charlie. Both Aden and Tony were now holding him back as he struggled to get free. Alf at this stage made his way over.

"I think you should leave and never come back." With Alf's words Aden and Tony began to drag him out of the Surf Club with Hugo and Alf following in case he broke free or tried to get back in.

"This isn't over" Brett shouted back to Charlie and Joey.

Charlie was now back on her feet with Joey in her arms. Charlie was used to the odd tumble at work; her main concern was Joey. "Its ok honey, its ok!" she was brushing her hand through Joey's hair.

Joey was trembling. They slowly sat back down and watched as the boys returned. Joey was still gripping Charlie tight, afraid to let her go. Charlie had her head rested on Joey's head.

"Are you ok?" Aden asked Charlie with concern in his voice as he looked at her elbow, which was now covered in blood.

"Yeah I'm fine,"

"But you're bleeding." Aden continued.

"What? Where?" Joey's head lifted off Charlie's chest searching her body for any sign of blood.

"Elbow." Aden pointed. He turned to see where Rachael was and seen her returning with a first aid kit. She had already spotted the injury and had gone to get the first aid box.

"Oh god Charlie I'm so sorry." Joey nearly cried.

"Jo, it's not your fault, it's ok. It can't be that bad when I never felt it."

"Charlie, it is there is a shard of glass sticking out of it." Joey couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Let me have a look" Rachael sat beside Charlie who's only concern was still Joey.

"It's ok Jo." She lifted Joey's head by putting her other hand under her chin to draw Joey's eyes to hers and then leaned in and gave Joey a kiss. She then turned to Rachael to allow her to look at her arm.


	24. Chapter 24

Joey lay facing Charlie whom was laying on her back. She was still reeling over Brett's actions the night before. It had been such a tough day from start to finish. She had to relive the rape and Robbo's attempted murder on her again. She then sat through the verdict on tender hooks. Charlie's dad had taken another turn. Charlie nearly put them off the road trying to get to the hospital. She finally met Charlie's dad. Which in retrospect had been the highlight of the day. She then had to deal with seeing Hugo again and then Brett. 'What a day' she thought to herself.

She looked at the bandage on Charlie's arm. 'Damn Brett, why the hell is he such an ass?'

"Hi, what's with the face?" the voice disturbed her thoughts. She had spent that long looking at the bandage on Charlie's arm she didn't see Charlie wake up.

"Morning sweetheart! Wait sweetheart doesn't sound right. Pet… nope not that either. Sexy… yes now that suits you but can't really call you that in front of Colleen and co… I do love calling you Charlz… but I want a pet name for you, do you know what I mean honey? Hun?"

"I do love the way your mind works to avoid answering a question and you have out done yourself this time but what were you thinking of before your beautiful rant?" Charlie enjoyed Joey's rant but still wanted to know what Joey looked so upset about.

"Nothing"

"Darling don't lie to me, what ever it was it was obviously annoying you." Charlie leaned over and kiss Joey.

"Mm never thought on darling."

"Joey"

"Fine I was thinking how much of an ass my brother is. I mean look what he did to you and what did he mean its not over. Like seriously why did I have to end up with a brother from the stone ages?"

"Jo he was drunk and didn't mean what he said, we always knew he wasn't going to get over us being together anytime soon."

"Yeah but what if he does something stupid again? And hurts you or me? I can't stand the thought of him hurting you again."

"It's ok, he won't, just forget about him. He can't destroy what we have, no one can."

"Your right babe. We are unbreakable!" Joey sat up with delight after her mind had eased a little.

"I love you Miss Josephine Collins." Charlie leaned on her elbows to lean forward to kiss Joey. She felt a sharp pain in her elbow and lifted it up from under her and collapsed back on the bed.

Joey turned to laugh at her. "You forgot about that didn't you?"

"Yeah, the urge to kiss you took over my brain and I forgot." Charlie laughed at her own stupidity and the cheesiness of her last sentence.

Joey smiled cheekily at Charlie. "Urge huh?" her smile grew even bigger. "Maybe I can help with that!" she leaned back down over Charlie. She hovered over Charlie's lips tempting Charlie. She waited for Charlie's urges to multiply. Charlie groaned, "that's not helping!"

"No but it is fun!"

"Joey my elbow hurts and I need a kiss to make me feel better and you don't want me hurting do you?" Charlie spoke in her saddest voice in the hope Joey would cave. She tucked her top lip into her bottom lip, pushing out her bottom lip making her look sad. She opened her eyes as wide as she could and blinked sadly at Joey.

"Charlz that's not fair."

Charlie's only response was a sad whimper.

Joey couldn't fight any more, if there was one thing that would make her cave was the look on Charlie's face. She leaned in and their lips met tentatively. What had started off as slow passion filled kisses quickly turned into pure passion, as the two couldn't control their desire and craving to have more of the other. Charlie moved her non-injured arm up around Charlie's neck and with her stitched and band-aided arm she slowly moved it up and down Joey's back.

Joey was leaning on one arm so as not to have her full weight on Charlie. With her other arm she cupped Charlie's face and then began stroking Charlie's cheek, slowly her hand started to move further down.

"Charlie… Joey… you two up yet? What time are we going to see dad at? Charlie?"

Joey lifted her head up, for the first time removing her lips from Charlie's.

"No! Don't stop she'll go away eventually!" Charlie groaned and pulled Joey back towards her. They continued to kiss, continuing from where they left off.

"Charlie!" this time the voice was angrier. Joey again pulled her head back. Charlie groaned at the interruption.

"Rubes we'll go see dad at around 11 ok?"

"Sure Charlie no problem if you've got a time machine."

"What?" Charlie wasn't following.

"I thought my hangover was bad but obviously your is worse when you can't read the time." Ruby's voice dripped of delight at her sister's state.

"What the hell are you on about?"

"Charlie it's 12:30." Joey joined the conversation although not shouting like the other two.

"Shit!"

"So are you two getting up today?" Ruby had heard her sister curse and knew she had finally realised the time.

"Yeah we'll get ready now. Go and make some coffee or something." Charlie shouted at her sister. She had realised her tone and quickly added "please"

They could hear a rant coming from outside the door and footsteps walking away. "This is your fault you know!" Charlie directed the comment at the face still leaning over hers.

"How?" Joey protested.

"Cause I would never sleep this long but with you I get lost in your arms and could lay there forever. Because with you I'm relaxed and can sleep soundly. Because with you I never want to let go. Because I love you!"

"In which case its your fault too! You make me want to hold you and your sexy ass body makes me want to touch and hold you forever. And because I love you more."

"So not possible!"

"Oh it's so true."

Charlie leaned up on her good elbow and kissed Joey's soft lips. She then looked into her eyes "by the way, you can call me anything you want because no matter what you say my heart beats faster just hearing your voice. So call me anything from honey to Muppet. Just as long as I'm yours."

"Muppet it is!" Joey started to laugh and kissed Charlie again. "Come on Muppet, we got to see Papa Smurf!" Charlie went to playfully slap Joey but Joey was too quick and already on her feet out of the bed.


	25. Chapter 25

It had been exactly a week since the verdict. 'Wow, this week has flew' Joey thought to herself. In the week Ross had got out of hospital and had stayed in town for a few days so he could spend time with his daughters and Joey. Joey really like him, he had suddenly become like a father to her. He would spend hours chatting to her over silly things and fishing. His mind was wondering more and she could see the strain it had on Morag, Charlie and Ruby. Morag seemed to deal with it so much better than the other two girls did, but then he always remembered Morag even if it wasn't as his wife but a lawyer and a judge he had come up against. At one point Morag had walked out of the room and Ross looked at her and then at Joey and said "you'll not mess in her courtroom, she is a grumpy strict bitch!" Joey couldn't help but laugh at the memory of him saying it. He had been so serious but she knew he would never say anything near that when he was in a proper state of mind as he loved and adored his wife.

Charlie tried to hide how much her father's Alzheimer's was hurting her but Joey could see straight though her. She could see Charlie's reactions when he didn't recognise her and when he would ask for her mother. It took a lot out of her so Joey always made sure to be there for Charlie and to give her support when he was at his worse. For some reason all Joey had to do was mention fishing and he would sit and chat for hours even if it had been the same conversation as the day before. Joey was just glad it calmed him down when he got irritated by not knowing anyone or when he thought he had a case to solve. She could see Charlie was grateful.

Ruby on the other hand wasn't handling it well and it showed when his mind would start to wonder she opted to go see Xavier, as it was easier than watching her father. Nobody minded, in fact they all understood and gave her as much space, as she needed with the occasional hug. Mostly the hugs came from Charlie but Joey couldn't help hug her when she looked low.

Even with all that the week hadn't seemed long. Once Ross and Morag had left the house seemed a little more relaxed again even though they weren't staying with them it had seemed tense.

Joey had started back at work the previous day, she was glad to be back working on trawlers. Even though it was the same one she worked on with Robbo. She hadn't minded as he was miles away in a prison and Aden was there working with her and determined to protect her, as was Charlie who had walked her to work and who had been waiting for Joey when the boat had docked. She couldn't help but love the way Charlie tried to protect her and wanted to make sure she was ok.

"Joey, earth to Joey come in Joey"

Joey turned around somehow she had got lost in her thoughts waiting on the boat to return to land. She was sitting on the back of the boat staring out to sea.

"Sorry I was thinking about everything that has happened over the past week. Must have forgot to pay attention to your girlie voice." Joey turned and stood up facing Aden with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Hi!" he protested. "Strange to think it's been a week since the case, huh?"

"Yeah but I've never been happier, I've got the job I love, a family I love and the most mind blowingly perfect girlfriend who takes her tea break at just the right time so she can walk me home from work and check how my day has been."

"Huh?" Aden was slightly amused at Joey description of Charlie, until he followed her gaze and spotted Charlie standing at the dock in her uniform. "Ah I see, damn why is there never a beautiful woman standing waiting for me?" he joked but still slightly jealous.

As the boat docked, Joey jumped over the side of the boat and hugged Charlie, pulling back her head and kissing her soft lips. "I love you, you know that?" she grinned.

"I should hope so too" Charlie grinned back "I love you too, just so you know"

"Oh I know who else would give up her break to come and kiss me?"

"Nobody I hope and if somebody else does I want to know so I can arrest them!" Charlie tried to keep a serious face but failed miserably.

"Ok but I only want you anyway Muppet"

"Awe are you ever going to get over that?" Charlie tried to pretend she was annoyed but she actually kind of liked it.

"Nope, you gave me permission to!" Joey grinned back and kissed Charlie on the lips and then grabbed her hand, she turned to wave bye to Aden who was still gathering his stuff. Charlie waved too and they set off walking home.

As they walked in the back door they were giggling as Joey was telling one of her boat stories which always amused Charlie mostly because of how excited Joey got and how she would half act it out without realising it.

"Hi you guys" Ruby's voice broke the girls laughs.

"Hi baby sis," Charlie threw her arms around Ruby and squeezed her sister as she sat at the table doing her homework.

"Somebody is in a good mood" Ruby noticed.

"And why shouldn't I be?" she smiled at Joey as Joey moved to put on the kettle. "I have thee most beautiful girlfriend and a gorgeous sister who I love and adore, now while my mood remains good I want to ask you both out to dinner tonight, my treat. It's been a long week and we should have a good night as I have no work tomorrow, Joey doesn't start to late."

"Charls, nice for you but I have school tomorrow."

"No you don't remember that dentist appointment you have in the morning?" Ruby couldn't believe the words coming out of her sister's mouth.

"Are you for real?"

"Yeah Charlie this isn't like you!" Joey weighed into the conversation.

Charlie made her way over to Joey and placed her arms around Joey from behind and placed a kiss on her shoulder. "No it's not like me but I think we all deserve it, and ruby I'm serious. I'll write you the note and ring the school. Tonight is about us. Me and my two favourite people in the world. So I don't finish work until 6 so what about dinner at 7? Then maybe the surf club?"

"Sounds good to me" Joey turned in Charlie's arms and kissed her excited for the night ahead.

"Me too" Ruby agreed

"Right see you at six, I got to get back to work." She kissed Joey again this time she added her tongue and then turned to walk away placing a kiss on Ruby's forehead. "Bye" she smiled back.

"Bye" Ruby and Joey said together.

"Well now that's a new side to Charlie" Ruby looked at Joey. "Not that I'm complaining or anything but how do you manage it?"

"Manage what?" Joey looked bewildered by the question.

"You know get her like that? … I mean how do you make her that happy? … I've never seen her this happy in my whole life, she's like a different person she's that happy. I'm getting off school because she is that happy." Ruby paused thinking back over what she had just said and agreed with what she had said and that it made sense. "You know what I mean?"

Joey laughed, "I don't know but she makes me feel the same way."


	26. Chapter 26

**thanks for reading my story hope you are still enjoying it. let me know what you think.**

**xox**

"It's half six where is Charls?" Ruby looked at her watch not for the first time in that half-hour.

"She'll be here soon, that we can be sure of" Joey too looked slightly impatient. Both her and Ruby had spent ages getting ready. Ruby had done her nails and helped her pick out her outfit. Joey looked down at her nails she was still amazed at how good Ruby had made them look. She had never had her nails done before. She never really had an interest in doing them and nobody had ever offered before.

Joey and Ruby had a great relaxing afternoon taking their time getting ready. They gossiped about Xavier and Aden. Ruby had to tell somebody that she found Aden good looking and she had blurted it out to Joey much to both their surprises. They had talked more about the happiness Joey and Charlie felt when they were together and how Ruby was happy with Xavier but nowhere even close to the happiness her sister shared with Joey. They talked about Ross and how Ruby was coping with it all.

'Shit, shit, shit' Charlie thought to herself as she hopped into the car. She hadn't expected a call out to take her so long and once she had written up the report she hopped into the car and was now making her way home. Her good mood was slightly deflated but as she got closer to home she found herself getting excited again. She was getting to spend time with her two girls. She hadn't really spent time with the two of them together and seeing as they were all a happy family now seemed like the best time. Even if it did mean Rubes missing the day at school 'it was worth it' she told herself.

She pulled the car into the drive and checked the time. 'Shit, quarter to seven' she mentally cursed the silly woman who thought he neighbours where being robbed but as it turned out it was her neighbours son climbing in the window because he forgot his keys.

She hopped out of the car and ran into the back door, she stopped at the door and turned around. She had an odd feeling somebody was watching her but she couldn't see anyone. She turned back around and walked in the door.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." She shouted as she was walking in the door. She suddenly stopped when she saw the beautiful sight in front of her.

"Rubes, you look amazing. I mean seriously, wow."

Ruby smiled back and blushed with embarrassment she had completely forgot all about the time and how late Charlie was.

"Thanks Charlz"

"No seriously, you are the image of mum. You look so beautiful. You always did look more like her than dad. But I never seen you look this much like her. She'd be so proud of you. The beautiful woman you're turning into."

"Okay Charlie I get it, and you're going to wreck my make-up if you keep going. Plus you need to get ready." Ruby had felt her eyes well up with tears as Charlie had looked with amazement at her.

"Oh crap you are right, I booked the table for 7." Charlie looked at Ruby but she couldn't help but stare at the image in front of her.

"Hi, somebody finally made it home I see." Joey interrupted Charlie's gaze at Ruby.

Charlie turned to look at Joey and was once again blown away at the beauty that was in front of her.

"Oh my god"

"See Ruby I told you she wouldn't like it, I shouldn't have worn this dress." Joey looked down at the black dress she was wearing. It was knee length and had two broad straps over her shoulders and a thick silver belt, which was under her breasts and went down a bit to her waist. It highlighted her stunning figure and the belt enhanced the low plunging neckline.

"No, I mean oh my god as in oh my sex god." Charlie's heart was beating faster at the sight of Joey.

"See told you she would like it." Ruby was proud of Joey and was desperately trying to ignore Charlie's comment and the look she was giving Joey.

"I mean… wow… you look absolutely… wow… amazing. Wow." Charlie was struggling to get the right words out of her mouth.

"So you approve?" Joey couldn't help but notice the way Charlie was staring at her, all her concerns for her outfit disappeared.

"Joey you know I think you look sexy in anything but right now you look … I'm so lost for words." She stepped towards Joey and lifted her hand and placed it on her chest.

Joey giggled as she could feel Charlie's heart racing. She leaned in and kissed Charlie with her hand still on Charlie's chest.

"This is great Charlie but you said the table was booked for ten minutes time." Ruby tried to interrupt the stares between Charlie and Joey but with no success. Charlie and Joey were standing inches away from each other and just staring into each other's eyes and smiling. Joey still had her hand on Charlie's chest.

"Charlie!" Ruby shouted this time.

"Yeah?" Charlie hadn't moved her eyes away from Joey.

"Charlie dinner!"

"Oh yeah" she finally took her eyes away from Joey and looked at Ruby. "Right I need to grab a quick shower and get change but you two should go on and keep the table. Leah should have it all organised."

"No Charlie we will wait for you" Ruby didn't want to leave her sister alone.

"Rubes no offence but it would take me double the time if you are here. I'll be too easily distracted." She turned to smile at Joey, with a knowing look Joey smiled back.

"Good point." Ruby realising what Charlie meant, silently wishing she didn't. "Plus we wouldn't want to lose the table."

Charlie kissed Joey goodbye and looked after her longingly as she and Ruby walked out the door. 'Sometimes I do have the best ideas.' She smirked to herself. 'Dinner with those two and drinks. Rubes looks beautiful but Joey… wow. Can't for dessert.' She giggled to herself as she walked into the bedroom in search of something to wear.

The two girls walked out of the house and laughed at Charlie's in ability to speak.

"Seriously Joey you do look amazing."

"Thanks, it's mostly down to you though, I would never have out this on if you hadn't of suggested it."

"Joey it's the hanger not the clothes." The two laughed at Ruby's comment.

"Thanks, you're not a bad hanger yourself."

"I know" Ruby smiled cheekily at Joey.

They walked into the dinner and where about to sit down at one of the booths. When Leah came over to them.

"Hi girls, not there, over here" she motioned her head for Joey and Ruby to follow her. They walked over to the corner table, which was more secluded than the rest.

Ruby looked at the table as did Joey.

"Leah you didn't have to go to this much trouble" Ruby looked at the candle lit table which had roses placed in the middle and a little box placed on two of the plates.

Joey was speechless at the sight in front of her.

"Joey that's your seat, Charlie was very specific on where you and Ruby sat. Ruby yours is the other plate with the box and Charlie is in the middle. Speaking of which where is she?"

"She was running late so she is at home getting ready." Ruby listening to every word Leah was saying but desperately wanted to know what was in her box.

"When did she organise all this?" Joey finally managed to find some words.

"We talked about it last night and she dropped in the flowers and boxes earlier before she went to meet you off the boat."

"Damn but I love her!" Joey suddenly realised by the laughter from Leah and Ruby she had said it out loud.

"Right sit down and I'll bring you over some drinks." Leah walked away and the two girls sat down.

Charlie was doing the finishing touches to her eyes, when she heard a noise from the kitchen. "Hello" she shouted but got no response. She ignored it and started putting in her earrings when she heard another noise.

"Hello? What did you forget?" she slowly began walking out of the bedroom fixing her earrings.

"Hello? Joey? Ruby?" she walked into the kitchen. There was nobody there. She turned to go back into her bedroom when she heard another noise coming this time from their food store she turned around but before she could she felt a sharp pain in her lower back…


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks for all your reviews and comments!**

** I was going to hold off a few days before an update because I don't really have time but when I checked my mail, I thought make time for a new chapter! So hope this lives up to what you want to read.**

**Thanks again! Your reviews mean a lot to me!**

** Enjoy xox**

Charlie roared in pain. She had never felt pain like this before. She struggled to think the pain was that excruciating. What had just happened? She moved her arm to touch her back where the sharp pain had come from. It felt wet. She took her hand back to look at it. It was a red colour. The pain was still blocking out her thoughts it took he a few seconds to realise it was blood.

She was slightly slouched over as the pain eased in that position. Still it was throbbing in pain; she felt a burning sensation also. She heard a noise behind her again and she slowly turned around dreading who or what she would find.

"Oh please Jo?" Ruby pleaded.

"No you're going to have to wait 'til Charlie gets here."

"It's not my fault she is late and technically she would have wanted us to open it 40 minutes ago." Ruby looked at her watch making sure to be accurate.

"What it's been how long?" Joey enquired.

"Well now it's 7.40, and as Charlie had dropped them off earlier she would have wanted us to open them straight away, so by my thinking Charlie would be disappointed that we haven't opened them already."

"Ruby, no!"

"Oh come on, aren't you even in the slightest bit curious as to what's in your box?"

"Well yes obviously but I'm sure Charlie wants to see our faces as we open them so no you can't open it."

"Please Joey" Ruby tried to plead once more.

"Leave poor Joey alone." Leah interrupted them.

"Thank you!" Joey was glad of the back up.

"Still no Charlie?" Leah asked ignoring Ruby's now pouting face.

"No and it never takes her this long to get ready," Joey responded slightly concerned.

"Yeah especially the way she was ogling at you, I thought she would have got her before us." Ruby started to laugh.

"Maybe you should give her another ten minutes and if she's not here by then, you can give her a call." Leah was amused by Ruby's comments too, especially after Joey began to blush.

"Yeah you're right."

"While we are waiting can we open our presents?"

"No!" both Leah and Joey firmly replied.

"You guys are no fun." Ruby whispered to herself knowing they would hear. Leah laughed as she walked away back into the kitchen.

Charlie felt dizzy from turning around. She was struggling to keep her balance. She had one hand grasping her back. The pain was becoming unbearable. Her heart was racing, pounding and pounding harder than she'd ever felt before. It felt like it was going to come out of her chest.

She tried to straighten up to stand face to face with the person opposite her. She winced with pain and slouched back down again.

She raised her head to look up at the person's face.

"What?…" it was all she could get out before she saw the knife coming towards her again.

She tried to move and block it but it had caught her off guard and she felt another sharp breath taking pain to her stomach.

She gasped for air. She was struggling to breathe. The pain had knocked her. She continued gasping for air and praying for relief from the pain.

She looked down at the knife still in her stomach and the hand wrapped around it. She didn't know what hurt more her stomach or her back.

She saw the hand start to retract, pulling the knife.

Instinct took over.

"Hi you guys, doesn't this look cosy?" Aden looked at the table all set out and fancy looking. "What's the big occasion?"

"No big occasion just a girls night of fun and relaxation, we deserve it!" Joey smiled proudly at Aden.

"Yeah Charlie's idea, she organised everything." Ruby joined in.

Aden noticed the box sitting on Joey's plate and spotted a similar one in Ruby's hand "what's in the boxes?"

"Charlie organised these too," Ruby shook her box to see if it made a noise. "Joey won't let me open it."

"Why not Jo?"

"Because Charlie should be here when we open them, she bought them."

"Still no sign of Charlie?" Leah walked over to the table.

"No and I'm starting to get worried." Joey looked at her watch once more.

"I'm sure she is grand and on route, but try ringing her."

At Leah's suggestion Joey stood up and walked out the door to try and ring Charlie's mobile.

Charlie grabbed the knife trying to hold it in place. She tried to over power the angry, spiteful and revengeful face staring at her.

The face lowered as Charlie fought to get some power. As by instinct Charlie pushed back her head and with all the power she could muster she whipped it forward again.

She had connected her forehead with the nose. She looked up watching as the person flung back into the table holding their nose. She could see the blood dripping from it.

They then out of rage charged at Charlie. Charlie stepped forward to meet them and she moved her body slightly and shrugged them with her shoulder, she watched as they smacked their head off the doorframe, which stood in between the kitchen and sitting room.

She heard her phone ringing in the bedroom. Suddenly it stopped.

She looked at the person holding their head as they ran out the door.

Charlie looked at the knife still sticking out from her stomach. She heard her phone ringing again she turned to get it but her balance was gone and so was the adrenaline rush she had to defend herself. She leaned her hand against the frame of the door and slowly she began to slide down the frame of the door. She sat on the floor feeling suddenly very tired. The sound of the phone was becoming fainter.

"No Rubes you can't have a sneak peak." Leah scolded, she lifted her head and seen a worried looking Joey return to the table. "Did you speak to her?"

"No I tried ringing her but she didn't answer, I tried a few times. If she was driving she would have pulled over and answered or called back by now."

" Jo, I'm sure she is ok and on her way." Leah tried to sound supportive.

"No something isn't right, it never takes her this long to get ready and she always answers her phone, or she would have rung by now if she knew she was going to be this late." Joey couldn't stop the sound of panic in her voice.

"She is probably just rushing to get here and didn't want to pull over, have you tried the house phone?" Aden offered his thoughts to ease Joey.

"No,"

"I'll do that" Leah walked into the kitchen to get the portable phone.

"Joey, why isn't Charlie here by now? What could have made her not come or be this late?" Ruby was now also scared and worried for her sister. Joey sat down beside Ruby and put her arm around her.

"I don't know."

Leah exited the kitchen holding the phone to her ear. Aden, Ruby and Joey stared at her with a shimmer of hope.

Charlie could here the house phone ringing. It was on the kitchen table. She lifted her head from the floor, she tried to drag herself over to the table but all her energy was gone. Her hand slipped in the pool of blood that surrounded her stomach. Charlie groaned with the excruciating pain. The phone stopped.

She was laying on he side. She felt cold; her dress was soaked in blood. Her eyes started to flutter as she tried to keep them open. She couldn't fight the heaviness of her eyelids any longer and she gave in.

From what had seemed like her heart pumping out of her chest had changed to a slow beat. As she lay there she could feel it getting slower and slower and slower…


	28. Chapter 28

**thanks for all your reviews keep them coming lol**

**hope you still enjoy reading this!xox**

"There is no answer, is there?" Joey was beginning to get really worried now. She knew Charlie wouldn't be this late on any occasion never mind the one she had perfectly planned. Ruby had been right no way was she going to give it a miss either by the way she looked at her and Ruby earlier. The excitement in her eyes and the love was clear. 'Where is she?' Joey thought to herself.

"No but that doesn't mean anything has happen" Leah tried to remain calm but she herself knew this wasn't like Charlie, especially after all the trouble she had gone to arrange the evening. Her and Charlie had spent an hour the previous night talking about what she could do for them to make it special night. She had given Charlie ideas but Charlie eventually decided a relaxed dinner, which she wouldn't tell them until today so they thought it would just be a normal dinner and hopefully be surprised at the effort.

"Leah something has happened I know it!"

"Jo don't panic," she motioned her head to a clearly worried Ruby.

"Sorry, I just know something is wrong."

"Take my car, I'm sure Aden will drive it for you and you can check back at the house to see if she's there maybe she fell asleep after work." Leah was grasping at straws for ideas for why Charlie hadn't shown up. "I'll just go get my keys." Before she had finished her words she was turned and heading towards the kitchen to get her bag.

"Aden would you mind driving Leah's car so I can go and check to see if Charlie is at home or at least if the car is still there?"

"Sure no problem." He looked in the direction of Leah who was now exiting the kitchen with the keys in her hand.

"I'm coming too" Ruby piped up and jumped to her feet still clutching her box.

"No Rubes you should stay here in case she turns up." Joey tried to sound hopeful.

"I'm coming she's my sister and I know that she isn't coming here so I'm going to find her" Ruby walked towards the door and looked back at the three she had left shocked behind her.

Leah handed Aden the keys and he and Joey followed Ruby.

As Ruby walked out the door in a rush to find Charlie she walked into somebody. "Sorry" she murmured. She looked up to see who it was.

"Brett" Joey's voice came from behind her. "Brett what happened to you?"

"Nothing, nothing that isn't sorted now!"

Joey looked at her brother that had a bloody nose and a split in the middle of his forehead. She kind of felt sorry for him. "What happened? Who did this to you? What's sorted?" Joey tried to catch his eye as she stepped forward to examine the wounds, she could see he was unbalanced and she wasn't sure if that was because of the awful smell of alcohol or from his injures.

"It's all sorted Jo, now you can come home!"

"Brett what are you talking about."

"I sorted it for you Jo, now she won't be here to make you sick anymore, I made sure of that. You can be norma…"

"Brett what have you done? Brett, did you do something to Charlie?" Brett ignored Joey's questions and just looked down at her. He could see she was concerned but he knew that it would fade and she could be normal again.

"Brett…" before Joey could ask again she felt Aden move passed her and grab Brett by the throat.

"What the hell have you done to Charlie? Where is she?" Aden raised his other fist ready to hit him.

"She's gone!" Brett laughed in his face. "Or at least she should be by the time you get home."

Aden used all of his force and pushed him back and swung for him hitting him full smack in the face knocking him back on his ass and out cold. Tony came running up the steps towards the Diner.

"Aden what are you doing?"

"He has hurt Charlie. I need you to call the police Tony and get an ambulance to Charlie's house now." Aden ran down the steps and the girls followed.

They hopped into Leah's car and sped off to Leah's house. The car was silent, full of panic and fear over what they would find.

"He wouldn't of hurt her, surely he wouldn't have." Joey was thinking out loud.

"Joey did you not see his face if Charlie managed to do that to him what state do you think she is in?" Ruby's voice was harsher and somewhat annoyed.

"I'm so sorry Rubes."

Ruby didn't reply, she just stared out the window wishing they hadn't left her to get ready on her own.

Aden pulled the car into the drive, Charlie's car was still parked were it was when they had left. They all hopped out of the car and ran into the house. Joey was the first one through the door. She looked down on the floor to see Charlie laying in a pool of her own blood.

"Noooo, Charlie" she shouted as she collapsed to the floor landing hard on her knees but she never noticed the pain.

Ruby saw Joey's reaction in front of her and looked to see what she had seen she turned around again not wanting to see anymore. She pushed past Aden who was behind her and threw up in the garden.

Aden walked into the kitchen he say Joey on the floor sobbing and spotted Charlie laying lifeless on the floor with the knife still in her stomach. He moved past Joey and stepped over Charlie's body, which was laying side ways facing Joey. Joey crawled over and grabbed Charlie's hand.

"Charlie please, don't leave me." She wailed as Charlie's hand felt like a dead weight in her hand.

As Aden knelt down behind Charlie he couldn't help but notice the amount of blood that was now laying on the floor. He noticed a tear in her dress at the back and how blood was soaked around it the whole way to the floor. Aden put his hand to Charlie's neck searching for a pulse.


	29. Chapter 29

**i'm sorry for the delay. got a bit distracted. **

**hope this makes up for it a little bit. as per usual im probably dragging it out so i'll try not to anymore but i just wrote this chapter and couldn't just skip passed this part so sorry in advance.**

**hope you still enjoy it tho. :)**

"Jo, Jo, snap out of it, Jo Charlie needs you!" Jo looked up into Aden's face. "Get me a cloth a towel something, I need to put pressure on the wounds."

"But she's…"

"Don't even say that don't even think that! There is a faint pulse and we need to get pressure on the wounds now!" Aden looked at Joey again to see if she was registering what he was saying "JO!" he shouted this time.

She jumped to her feet instantly regretting letting go of Charlie's hand but she knew Aden was right. She stepped over Charlie and passed Aden and ran to the linen cupboard and grabbed a few towels, she rushed straight back into the kitchen. She handed them to Aden and then knelt back down beside Charlie taking her hand once more.

"Oh god"

Joey turned to look at Ruby who had entered the kitchen again but once she looked at Charlie she instantly felt sick again. "Ruby go to the road and wait on the ambulance they need to know where the house is." Aden orders Ruby. She thought about arguing but she couldn't look at her helpless sister any longer. She knew that all the blood on the floor couldn't be a good sign, nor was the knife still sticking out of her stomach. She turned and ran down to the end of the drive. She could her the sirens in the distance.

Aden placed a towel under Charlie's head; he then put one onto her laceration on her back. "Jo I need you to come to this side and put pressure here." Joey got up and once more stepped over Charlie and knelt down and placed her hands on the towel as Aden removed his. He then moved to the front of Charlie and looked at her wound. 'How can I out pressure on it? The knife is still in it' he thought to himself. 'If the knife moves it could do more damage'. He gently wrapped the towel around the knife trying not to touch it. He then checked Charlie's pulse again.

"Aden is she going to be ok?" Joey's voice was slow and shallow with fear running through it.

Aden looked up from Charlie to Joey, he couldn't lie and he really didn't know himself. She had lost so much blood and with the two wounds positioned where they were, the knife could have hit anything. Her kidney, stomach, intestine, liver, bladder, spleen… Aden couldn't think of the possibilities any longer. He looked into Joey red eyes "she has a pulse that has got to count for something." He instantly regretted his words he knew they weren't of much comfort. He watched as Joey physically deflated in front of him she had been kneeling on her knees but with Aden's comment she lowered her bottom to sit on her feet and her head dropped focusing on Charlie's face.

"I need you" she whispered towards Charlie.

Ruby spotted the ambulance coming around the corner. She stepped out and started waving her hand in the air. The ambulance pulled into the drive. The driver and his colleague jumped out and stepped towards Ruby.

"Please help my sister" she begged.

"Where is she?" the driver looked at her asking as he walked towards the house.

"She's in the kitchen, through the back door." Ruby pointed in the direction of the back door. She watched as the two men ran towards the back door one with a bag. She began to walk behind them.

"Ruby!" she heard a familiar voice behind her.

Ruby turned around and spotted Watson and Leah coming walking towards her. She had been that focused on the ambulance and getting them to Charlie she didn't even notice that they had pulled up in the patrol car after the ambulance.

"Oh god Leah!" Ruby started to sob.

"What happened? Is Charlie ok?" Watson jumped in with questions before Ruby was too upset to answer them.

"Brett…"

"It's ok they have arrested him. After Tony alerted us we called the ambulance and Police, Georgia arrested him and then we came straight here." Leah explained as she put her arms around a clearly distressed Ruby.

"What about Charlie?" Watson ventured again.

Ruby looked up from Leah's shoulder. "She's… she's… bleeding… knife… floor… covered…" she couldn't string a sentence together. Watson took off towards the back door to see.

As she got closer to the door one of the ambulance men ran passed her. She walked in the door to see the other ambulance man tending to Charlie. He moved back and all Ruby had said suddenly made sense. Bleeding, floor covered. Knife still sticking out of Charlie. She couldn't help but grasp for air at the sight before her. She then looked around and seen Aden comforting Joey standing back from Charlie.

"Excuse me, coming through." The ambulance man was coming back with a stretcher. Watson jumped out of the way. She felt someone behind her it was Leah and Ruby, both where crying at the sight before them. Watson felt her eyes fill up to.

"Is she going to be ok?" she asked hoping not to distract the ambo's too much.

He looked at the woman in uniform "She's in a bad state but we are rushing her to the hospital now. We've called ahead they know what's coming in so they will be prepare to treat her quickly for the blood loss and her internal injures." As he finished his sentence there was an uncontrollable wail from Joey. She knew it wasn't looking good but to hear the ambo confirmed it.

"One, two, three, lift." The guy spoke to his colleague. With Charlie now on the stretcher they be began to almost run out of the house pushing the stretcher and into the Ambulance.

"I'm going too" Joey looked in at Charlie now in the back of the ambulance.

"Okay but quick." Joey hopped in before he had finished his sentence after all she wasn't requesting. He directed her to a chair, which she strapped herself into and reached for Charlie's limp hand. She held on for dear life. Charlie's life.


	30. Chapter 30

**gunni11 spurred me on to write this one quickly and upload it. so hope you enjoy it. **

**it you don't do tell me what i can do to improve!! :)**

**enjoy xox**

The hospital doors swung open, crashing against the walls alerting everyone to the arrival. Rachael had been waiting at the other side of the door she had already her scrubs and gloves on ready for action.

She stepped towards the incoming stretcher. She noticed the knife in Charlie's stomach; she flinched at the look of her friend on the stretcher. She noticed Joey coming holding Charlie's hand. Joey was almost as pale as Charlie was. She could see Joey's love and panic without Joey even saying a word.

"What is her status?" Rachael shouted to the paramedic as she was beside the stretcher. She and several nurses surrounded the bed springing into action. They rolled the stretcher into one of the treatment rooms. Rachael had listened to what the paramedics had said 'shit' she cursed to herself 'this doesn't look good.'

She looked at Joey still holding Charlie's hand as they tried to work with her. "Julie" she called to one of the nurses. The nurse looked at Rachael and followed her stare.

"Sorry miss, can I ask you to wait outside."

"No, I can't leave her." Joey's response was nothing more than a whimper.

"Joey" Rachael looked at her. "Joey we need the room to look after Charlie and I will keep you update I promise but we can't let you stay in with her. Joey you need to wait outside."

"Rachael please help her. Promise me"

"Joey, I will do everything in my power to help Charlie but right now I need you to be strong for her and I need you to exit the room so we can examine her and do what's best for her."

Joey slowly let go of Charlie's hand but before doing so she kissed her hand, praying it wouldn't be the last time she kissed Charlie.

As Joey walked out the door she heard Rachael giving orders. "Right hang another litre of Blood, we need to get as much as we can into her and quick, hang a litre of saline too, order her a CT and ultrasound. We need to know what the knife hit and what it is touching. Book an OR now."

Joey exited the room feeling low and heavy. Ruby came running towards her, quickly followed by Aden, Leah and Watson. Watson had offered them a lift and had used her siren to follow the ambulance and get them there as quick as she could. She could empathise with them, Charlie was her partner and they had become really close over the past few months. She longed for her friend to be ok, but she had seen both sides before. Some lucky to survive and others not so lucky, she just hoped Charlie would fight it and be one of the lucky ones.

"Is Charlie ok?" Ruby shouted as she slowed her run towards Joey.

"I don't know Rachael is with her now." Joey looked up into the panicked eyes. She reached out and hugged Ruby. "This is all my fault" she started to sob.

Ruby pushed Joey back out of her embrace and stared at her. "How the hell can you think that. Charlie is in there dying and you are blaming yourself and full of self pity!" Ruby roared at Joey.

"i.. I… didn't mean it like that."

Ruby turned and leaned into Aden. Aden put his arms around her, looking at Joey helplessly. He walked Ruby over to sit down on the sits. Leah walked over to Joey and hugged her.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know she's just upset and worried, she doesn't mean it she is just worried for her sister."

"I know, I am too."

The treatment room doors burst open again, everyone took a step closer and Ruby and Aden jumped up from their seats and moved towards the doors. They watched as the nurses began to wheel Charlie out of the room.

"Charlie" both Ruby and Joey murmured simultaneously.

They heard a faint noise from Charlie. Ruby and Joey moved closer to the trolley. Looking on her making sure that the noise they heard had actually come from her.

"Jo… Rubes…" it was such a quiet whisper they were barely able to hear it but they knew exactly what she had said.

"Charlie honey it's ok, everything is going to be ok. You just have to be strong." Joey took the hand of the love of her life and squeezed it so Charlie knew she was there. She looked down at the weak frail woman in front of her.

"Girls we need to get Charlie to theatre straight away." Rachael's stern voice interrupted them. Joey let go of Charlie's hand and not for the first time prayed it wouldn't be the last.

"I love you Charlie."

"Charlz, I love you too." Ruby spoke for the first time touching her arm as Charlie was being pushed away.

"I'll come and find you when I have news." Rachael shouted over her shoulder at the girls.

Ruby looked at Joey and collapsed into her arms. She began sobbing uncontrollably. Joey held her up and squeezed her tight failing to fight back her own tears.

"I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean to snap at you, you know that's not what I think, don't you?" Ruby had looked up from Joey's shoulder almost begging forgiveness. Her eyes were red and full of fear, horror and anticipation for what was yet to come.

"I know Rubes, and I didn't mean for what I said to come out that way. But if it wasn't for me Brett would never have… never have… hurt the only person I've ever loved." She struggled with the end of her sentence speaking through tears.

"It's not your fault. Jo, Charlie loves you and nobody was ever going to stop that, she wouldn't have let you go again. It's Brett's fault nobody else's."

Joey felt her legs getting weak, holding herself up was a struggle but holding Ruby up too was becoming increasingly harder. "Let's sit down" she motioned for Ruby to come with her. Still in their embrace they moved towards the chair and sat down. Ruby repositioned herself so Joey's arm was around her shoulder and her head lay on Joey.

Rachael was examining Charlie's wound on her lower back. "Thankfully he missed all vital organs here. It just needs to be stitched," she told her fellow surgeon.

"I doubt we'll be so lucky with this one." He said pointing towards the knife still pointing out of Charlie's stomach. He was looking at the ultrasound. "Definitely blood in the stomach. We won't know anymore until we get it out. Are you almost finished there because I'm going to need you assistance with this."

"Yeah almost, last stitch. There done. What you want me to do?"

"I'm going to put pressure on the area, I need you to gently remove the knife pulling it straight back on the course that it went in on."

"Oh god."

"Rachael are you ok to do this I know she is a friend.

"Yeah sorry momentary lapse. I'm grand. Let's do this."

"It's not going to be easy to control the bleeding when we remove it so I need you to be fully alert and ready for everything. Can you do that?"

"Yes, I made a promise and I intend to keep it." Rachael spoke with more conviction this time.

"Ok on the count of three, one… two… three…"

The machines instantly started beeping as soon as the knife was removed. Charlie's blood pressure and pulse started to lower.

"Push another litre of blood quick." The surgeon shouted towards the nurse.

"Rachael can you see bleeds."

"No we need more suction" Rachael's voice was raised with panic as the machines beeped louder and quicker.

"Her BP is dropping" the anaesthologist shouted making them aware she was slipping away.

"We need to tie off these bleeds quick before we lose her." the surgeon suddenly finding himself panic a little.

The machine noise changes to a continuous noise. "She's in asystole," the Anaesthologist shouted again.

"Quick pads." Rachael shouted. "Don't you dare die on me Charlie… CLEAR"

THUD… Charlie's body shook from the shock but she was still flatlining.

"Again charge to 200" Rachael shouted.

THUD… again Charlie's body shook. Rachael looked at the screen ... nothing….


	31. Chapter 31

**sorry guys i know this chapter is really short i had intended on writing a bigger one today but life got in the way and i couldn't not write something for you!**

**i promise i will either write more tonight after work or tomorrow! **

**it's a shit chapter but it was the best i could write in the half hour i had. sorry in advance!!!!!!!!!**

**xox**

Rachael looked through the door. She saw her friends, the people she cared about, the people who had been there for her in the past waiting for her to tell them everything was going to be ok.

She always hated this part of her job, even when she was giving good news she never knew what to say to the family and never knew what their response would be. But giving bad news was always the hardest; she hated watching their eyes, heads and sometimes their whole bodies dropping. She hated the wails of distress when it was really bad news and the wails of joy when she gave them hope even though a person may not have been out of the woods and could turn again any minute.

She hated watching people she knew suffer; she had done it too many times before. Jack, Roman, Sally, Bette, every one of her friends she had either helped or watched as they lost their loved ones. Often she had cried herself to sleep as she replied people's reactions in her head.

Giving good news wasn't as bad as she thought but what was classed as good news? 'He's alive but he's blind' thinking on Roman, 'you'll be ok you just can't have children ever again'. Did she ever really deliver good news or was there always a hint of badness in it? The bad news at least it was definite, no more shocks. They had received the biggest shock of their lives and it was all about comforting them and giving them support.

She looked through the door again trying to picture their reactions. She really didn't want to think about what she had to say. She really didn't know what was she could put it. Which way sounded best? Which way would convey what she was trying to say and not show her own feels about it as right now this wasn't about her. She had deeply cared for Charlie and Ruby, they had become friends and she was happy when Charlie had met Joey.

'Why did I say I would do it?' she scolded herself. 'I should have just said ok when he offered. What part of me thought this was easy?' she chastised herself. 'No, I do right, they need to see a friendly face and well lets be honest john's a great surgeon but cold when it comes to talking to the family and I couldn't let him tell them.'

She looked again through the door trying to build up courage actually walk through them.

'Poor Ruby' she thought as she looked at her sitting in Joey's embrace. And Joey didn't look like she was holding up much better. Aden and Leah sat talking; they kept glancing at Joey and Ruby, which made her think they were chatting about them.

'It's now or never' she told herself.


	32. Chapter 32

**thanks for the reviews and again sorry for the delay!!!!**

**so alot of you don't really like cliffhangers! lol! ****sorry Gunni11 but i did say sorry in advance last time too!**

**enjoy!!! or at least i hope you enjoy it! (you may want to kill me!!!) xox**

"Do you think we should ring Ross?" Leah asked Aden quietly so as not to be heard by Joey and Ruby.

"I don't know, if Ruby and Joey had wanted us to they would have asked us to by now, plus we should probably wait until we have something to tell him." Aden responded in the same secretive tone as Leah had just spoke to him.

"Look at them, they just seem so…" Leah couldn't really think of a word to describe her two friends at this moment. Aden glanced over and back to Leah.

"So scared?" he offered

"Yeah I just want to do something for them but I don't know what to do."

"I know what you mean, I care for Joey like a sister and I've got to know Ruby so much better recently that my heart bleeds for both of them." Both Leah and Aden cast a glance over at their friends.

"Do you think Charlie will be ok?" Leah posed the question at the front of her mind.

"I really don't know, Leah… she had lost so much blood before we got there and I tried to stop it but… I don't know if it was… enough." Aden wished now more than ever he could have done more to help Charlie. Like gone to find her when he first arrived at the diner when Joey's fears where brushed away. 'Why didn't I listen to her?' he mentally hit himself.

"Aden if it wasn't for you maybe she wouldn't even have made it this far." Aden smiled back at Leah appreciatively but he was still annoyed at himself.

"What if she…" Leah stopped herself and looked over at Joey and Ruby still tangled together on the bench. She couldn't bring herself to say what she was about to. She knew even thinking it was wrong. She had to stay positive for the two girls she had grown to love and care for. 'It would destroy them' she thought to herself as she looked over at the girls who were barely holding it together.

"She can't" Aden said he a strong determined voice. He had also pondered the 'what if' and knew that it wasn't an option even if his head was telling him the opposite. 'They can't lose her not now when everything is finally getting back on track!' he sighed at his own thoughts. 'Charlie can't leave them. She wouldn't.'

Ruby squeezed Joey as tight as she could as a never flow of tears found their way to the surface. She hadn't stopped crying for long but now they were back again. She moved her head further into Joey's shoulder hoping that when she eventually lifted her head she would wake up and none of this had actually happened.

Joey felt Ruby getting tenser and tenser. Her grip on Joey was beginning to hurt but she really more than anything needed it. She knew Ruby was as scared as she was and that at this moment and time they needed each other. Even if Ruby drew blood from her grip it was better than the numb feeling that was beginning to seep in. She moved her arm so Ruby could tuck her head further in. she needed to be strong for Ruby, but she couldn't help but feel her own despair.

Ruby could feel her throat getting sore and the tears stinging her eyes but she wasn't ready to lift her head just yet. She wasn't ready to face reality just yet. 'Come on Charlie, you have to be alright, dad is going to be so pissed at you if your not… shit dad' it hadn't occurred to her before now that they hadn't contacted him. 'No, I'm not telling him anything until I know Charlie is ok' she told herself firmly. 'But what if she… don't even think about it' she was annoyed at herself. 'Charlie is a fighter.'

Joey looked down to her free hand; it was still covered in Charlie's blood. 'Oh god, oh god' she started to scream into herself as the realisation of it hit her again. Her mind shot back to when she first walked through the door and saw Charlie on the floor. The image played over and over again in her head.

She tilted back her head and closed her eyes trying to close out the images as well. Her breathing became heavier and her heart started racing at the images that spun around in her head.

'I knew something was wrong, I knew it but I didn't do anything about it.' She cursed herself. 'I should never have left Charlie, we should have waited for her. Maybe now she wouldn't be here now. What if she isn't ok, what if she…' again Joey mentally cursed herself. 'Charlie is a fighter, after all look at Brett she didn't just stand there and take it. She will fight her way through this too.'

She tilted her head forward again and opened her eyes. Her dress was stained with blood also. She hadn't noticed any of this before.

'Please god please let her be ok I don't think I can live without her.' she raised her eyes to god in hope he was listening to her. As she lowered them again she noticed somebody looking in through the window of the door.

'It's Rachael.' She told herself. 'But why is she just standing there?' she noticed the door beginning to slowly open. She nudged Ruby to get her attention and she shifted herself in the Chair making room for herself to stand when Ruby let go of her.

Ruby lifted her head and looked at Joey who was staring intently. She followed Joey's stare to find Rachael walking through the door. She released her grip of Joey and turned properly in the chair.

Joey stood up but found her legs weak. She wasn't sure how long she could stand up for, but looking at Rachael she knew she had to. Ruby followed Joey and stood up. She grabbed Joey's hand as she stood beside her.

Aden and Leah watched as Joey and Ruby got up, they too stood up and made their way over to their friends. Aden reached his arm around Ruby's waist to give her support both emotionally and physically. Leah walked over to the other side of Joey and placed her arm on the small of Joey's back. She could feel her trembling so she closed the gap and wrapped one arm around her and placed her other hand on Joey's arm as if to hold her together.

Rachael slowly walked towards the group of friends she stopped about two feet in front of them. She looked into their eyes and realised that looking through the door at their pain was nothing compared to standing in front of them and seeing it in their eyes.

"Rachael?" Joey's voice was barely audible.

Rachael looked at Joey and stared into her eyes. "Charlie lost a lot of blood before she was found. The wound to her back was deep but didn't cause anymore damage." She paused wondering if she was explaining this properly. "Meaning it didn't also puncture any other organs… however the knife wound on her stomach caused a whole lot more damage…" she was trying her hardest to remain composed but she was failing as she looked in Joey's eyes. So she glanced a look at Ruby which wasn't any better.

"When we removed the knife… the release of the pressure holding the tears in her stomach and spleen together caused them to bleed. While trying to stop the bleeding, Charlie lost more blood and she… she…"

"She what?" Ruby almost yelled.

Rachael looked at both girls; "she went into arrest…


	33. Chapter 33

**i'm sorry the cliffhanger yesterday was suppose to be followed quickly by the next chapter and i tried and tried to late last nite to upload it and this morn but it wouldn't let me sorry!!!, so here it is. hopefully i am not thee most hated writter at the mo!**

**enjoy!!! or at least i hope you can enjoy it!**

**p.s. ijks- breathe, pheobe thank u i will continue, sugarpuffle im just a smidgin, lol thanks to everyone who has reviewed. (charliefan there is always hope!!) xox**

"Arrest!" Joey's voice was low almost a whisper.

"What oh my god no!!!" Ruby had heard the words repeated and suddenly felt really weak. She was caught by Aden, who manoeuvred her to the seat she was originally in.

Rachael ran over to Ruby and got on her knees to check if the youngest girl was ok.

"Ruby look at me" she lifted Ruby's chin with her hand.

"But…" Ruby couldn't find any words.

"Ruby you need to hear the rest." Rachael stood back up again and took Joey's hand, which had just been let go of when Ruby took weak.

"She arrested on the table and we worked on her trying to resuscitate her… eventually we got a rhyme back. Which allowed us to stop the bleeding and stitch it to prevent further haemorrhaging. We had to remove some of her spleen but she should be ok. We will have to monitor her very closely over the next few days and she will be in ICU for at least a day."

"She's alive?" Joey's voice again was more of a whimper.

Rachael squeezed Joey's hand. "Yes she is alive but she still isn't out of the woods. She has been severely injured and runs the risk of clots, further internal bleeding, Pulmonary embolism and because she arrested there is a slight risk of brain damage. Although she wasn't down for long and we are happy her preliminary results don't show any signs of brain damage."

"She's really alive?" Joey's voice was stronger this time.

"Yes Joey she really is alive" Rachael looked into Joey's eyes to reassure her.

"And you couldn't have started with that?" Ruby rose from her seat suddenly finding strength.

"I'm sorry but I need you to know what happen and to still be aware of what could still happen." Rachael looked at her apologetically.

"Thank you Rachael, thank you so much" Joey reached out to give her a hug, Ignoring Ruby's almost angry tone. Rachael hugged Joey back relieved that at least one person understood her reasoning.

Joey released Rachael from her embrace and turned to Ruby and placed her hands on either shoulder. "She's alive, she's going to make it!" she looked deep into Ruby's eyes. They both began to cry and fell into each other's arm's. "She's alive" Ruby repeated Joey's words. She looked up from Joey's embrace and took a step towards Rachael.

"Thank you for everything and I'm sorry about a minute ago, I was just so sure you were going to tell me she had…" she couldn't finish the sentence.

"It's ok and she was nearly… but thanks to you guys finding her she is alive. It was touch and go a few times but she is a fighter." She reached out her arms for a hug and Ruby quickly stepped in to give it to her.

Leah walked over and gave Joey a hug. Aden at the same moment went to give Joey a hug. They ended up sandwiching her between them. "Thanks you guys" Joey murmured from between them. Aden let go and turned to hug Ruby. He wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder pulling her close while the other arm rested on the small of her back. "Thank you Aden, if it wasn't for you Charlie wouldn't be here. I owe you so much you are fantastic." She lifted her head from his chest and looked him in the eyes. "Thank you!" she reiterated it.

"I'd do it again in a heart beat!" he smiled back down at Ruby as she lay her head against his chest once more.

'I'm glad that they are relieved but I just hope they took in what I said about Charlie not being out of the woods' Rachael thought to herself. 'Got a bit of a mixed reaction, but mostly what I expected' she told herself as she watched Aden hugging Ruby and Leah squeezing Joey. 'It could have been so much worse.'

Joey looked up from Leah's vice grip embrace, "when can I see her?" she directed her question towards Rachael.

"At the minute she is in post-op but once she has come out of that you can go in and see her. But because she'll be in the ICU it will only be one at a time and she may still be knocked or sleepy from the Anaesthesia." Rachael looked at the brighter faces. "She still has a long road ahead of her, it won't be easy recovering from this, physically and mentally." She felt the need to prepare them.

"We know and we will take good care of her." Ruby said enthusiastically.

"I'll come get you when she is in the ICU, I'm going to go back in and check on her." Rachael said as she slowly walked away.

Watson came walking towards the four of them. She was anxious for news, as was everyone at the station. She had left earlier to ensure Brett was locked up and everything was taken care of. But instead she had to come back to the hospital with the injured Brett. As much as she didn't want to she knew Charlie would be raging if he got off on a technicality. Or if they had miss treated him even after what he had done to her. Charlie was always by the book and it was the only thing that got them through Angelo's arrival a few months earlier. She always led by example and wanted the rest of the team to do the same.

"Well any news?"

"Yeah she's out of surgery and recovering." Leah spoke and knew she was omitting the fact Charlie had died on the table only to be resuscitated.

"That's fantastic news." She smiled at Joey and Ruby who smiled back at her.

"What are you doing back so soon anyway?" Aden asked.

"Sorry we had to bring… Brett in to get treated." She looked apologetically at Ruby and Joey.

Joey jumped up. "You did what?"

"I'm sorry Joey but we had to. Charlie would have made us. You know everything had to be done by the book especially if we want a conviction. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have… Joey where are you going?" she watched in shock as Joey took off down the corridor.

"Joey come back." Leah shouted after her.

Watson and Aden started running down the corridor to catch up with her. She jumped into the elevator and before Aden and Georgie could get to her the doors where closed.

"Quick the stairs" Aden pointed towards the door. They both ran down the stairs as fast as they could Aden was in front but only by a step. They reached the ground floor where the emergency department was. Aden spotted Joey arguing with one of the cops obviously guarding Brett's room.

"Let me in"

"Sorry ma'am I can't"

"Don't ma'am me, he nearly killed my GIRLFRIEND and your BOSS!" Joey was trying to push past him.

"Joey, you can't see him" Georgie spoke from behind.

"Why not he's my brother, doesn't that count for something?"

"Not when you want to hurt your brother!" Aden spoke firmly.

"Fine he's not my brother not anymore he can die for all I care" she was shouting it in the hope Brett would hear.

"Is he ok?" Aden asked Georgie.

"Why the hell would you even ask that?" Joey spun her head around furious at Aden.

"Joey calm down. Your forgetting Aden and Charlie hit him, there is no chance he can press charges against Charlie but Aden he can."

Aden's head dropped he had thought about it but hadn't said it out loud and with his record it wouldn't turn out too good.

"Sorry Aden, I never thought about that." Joey looked at him sympathetically.

"It's ok, I would do it again."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Georgie smiled at Aden somewhat envious that he had hit Brett and she couldn't. "So far he hasn't mentioned you hitting him and if he did it would probably be dismissed anyway after all we can't prove who broke his nose of gave him the hair line fracture."

"Charlie" Joey said almost proudly remembering how she didn't cave and had fought to survive.

"Jo, speaking of Charlie don't you think we should head back upstairs to see if you are allowed into see her yet?" Aden knew putting it this way would make it hard for Joey to refuse.

"Ok but one last thing" they all stood looking at her to see what it was. Suddenly she turned around pushing the stunned cop and ran into the room.

Another officer inside the room jumped up as she ran in. he stood in front of her so she couldn't get any closer to the patient.

"Brett I will never forgive you for this! You nearly took away the woman I love. You are dead to me! I no longer have a brother. You can rot in hell and if you ever come near me or my GIRLFRIEND, I promise you I will…"

"Okay Jo that's enough, lets go." Aden grabbed Joey by the shoulder and started to drag her out the door.

"You don't mean that Jo, I'm just looking out for you"

"Looking out for me, looking out for me, you said I'm sick. Look at yourself you tried to kill someone, someone that I loved just because you didn't like it. Looking out for me would have been supporting me while I was happy for the first time in my life. You're the sick one Brett!"

"Jo" Brett pleaded her name.

"Good bye" Joey shot back in a cold emotionless tone. And walked out of the room.

Outside the room, she apologised to both officers, both understood and accepted her apology. "Let's go see the my Charlie." Joey smiled at Aden. She was somewhat pleased with herself.

**a/n- have i restored faith? lol**


	34. Chapter 34

**enjoy my dears!!! thanks for all ur reviews glad im not hated but there is still time lol**

**xoxoxoxox**

Joey and Aden made their way back up to Ruby and Leah. "Thanks ad" Joey spoke softly.

"For what Jo?"

"For being here, for supporting me throughout everything, for being there for Ruby… don't think I haven't noticed." Joey cast Aden a smile.

"Noticed what I am just her friend. Just like I'm your friend."

"Don't kid yourself, you're her friend like I was Charlie's friend" Joey started to chuckle. Her chuckle was interrupted as they turned the corner to see Rachael chatting to Ruby and touching her arm as if to comfort her.

Without thinking Joey began to run towards them. "What's happened? Is Charlie ok?" she looked from Ruby's face to Rachael's face and back to Ruby's in the hope to find an answer.

"It's ok Joey, nothing has changed Charlie is ok, well as well as can be expected. Ruby just got a shock when she seen her. I don't think she was expecting it." Rachael spoke in a clear calm voice.

"Oh Joey she has tubes everywhere, she looks so small." Ruby turned and fell into Joey begging for a hug and to feel some kind of comfort. Joey wrapped her arms around Ruby, squeezing her tight.

"It's ok Rubes, she's ok, she will get through this." Joey whispered into Ruby's ear. Ruby lifted her head to look at Joey; she needed to see her eyes. She needed to know if Joey was just saying it or if she believed it too. She saw the worry in Joey's eyes but could also see the hope she had for Charlie.

"Can I see her?" Joey asked Rachael.

"Of course, follow me." Ruby let go of Joey and turned to Aden and Leah.

Joey began to follow Rachael through the door. Rachael stopped and turned to Joey.

"You should be aware she is hooked up to several machines, one to measure her blood pressure and heart beat, she has an IV for fluids, she also has an oxygen line and a drip for the morphine. I tried to warn Ruby but as you know it really didn't prepare her so just brace yourself ok?" Rachael watched as Joey nodded slowly in response she turned and opened the door and allowed Joey to walk slowly past her to the side of the bed. Rachael watched carefully to make sure Joey wasn't about to have the same reaction as Ruby. Rachael walked up behind Joey.

"Are you ok?"

"She… she… looks so helpless and small."

"Yes, but that's only because of the machines you see around her and she is strong, see look at her heart beat." Rachael pointed to the machine.

Joey moved her hand to touch Charlie's then stopped with her hand inches away from Charlie's. She didn't know if she could touch her, was she allowed to? As if by reading her thoughts she heard "it's ok, you're not going to break her. Just be care around her stomach area especially the right side."

Joey gently put her hand on top of Charlie's she stroked her finger up and down the back of Charlie's hand.

"I'll just go get you a chair" Rachael smiled as she saw a wave of relief coming off Joey. She knew how hard it must be to see the person you love injured especially when it could have turned out so much worse it was always the same with the first touch as if it is a realisation that they are still there with you. Rachael turned and walked away quietly so as not to disturb Joey's trance.

Rachael returned with a chair and placed it behind Joey she tapped her on the shoulder to make her aware that she was there, as Joey hadn't seemed to notice.

"Have a seat, normally we don't allow our patients in ICU have people stay in the room but I think we can make an exception here. But I will be back in a while suggesting you go home for a sleep or get food and a shower, I'm just pre-warning you!" Rachael smiled warmly at Joey as she sat down on the chair and thanked Rachael. Rachael was walking out the door.

"Rach, how long before she wakes up?" Rachael stopped and turned around to look at the sad face staring back.

"It could be any moment, it could be a few hours, different people do different things. But remember she will be groggy for the first few hours after she wakes up and may not be coherent. But if she does wake up ring the bell ok?" Joey nodded as Rachael walked out the door.

She lifted Charlie's hand off the bed and wrapped her fingers around it. "Come on Charlie wake up. I need to see your sexy eyes. I need for you to tell me everything is going to be ok. I need you to forgive me for Brett. Ruby needs you. Charlie I need you…" a tear ran down Joey's cheek. Joey lay her head on the bed beside their hands.

Aden and Ruby sat on the bench outside the room. Aden had his arm around Ruby. He still couldn't get his head around what Joey had said on the way back up, he looked again at Ruby. 'Nah we're just friends' he told himself. 'She's with Xavier and I'm not over Belle' she shook off the notion.

"Rubes, Ad, is Charlie ok? Tony just told us what happened." Martha's voice was distraught.

"Yeah she has been for surgery but so far so good." Leah spoke up.

"Apart from the fact she died on the table" Ruby added.

"What?" the high pitched squeal made everyone flinch.

"She is recovering that's the main thing." Leah tried to turn the conversation back to the positive.

"Ruby are you ok?" Ruby had been that involved in talking to Martha she didn't even notice Xavier coming behind her or Hugo for that matter. "You should have called me"

"Sorry it all just happened so quick." Ruby looked apologetically at him.

"Yeah but you've had plenty of time since."

"It's the middle of the night Xav, I wasn't going to wake you up."

"Rubes it's the middle of the day."

"What?" Ruby looked at her watch, and there it was 11.30am. The night had seemed to be so long in her head but that was out of fear she hadn't actually thought about the time and how long had passed. "Sorry"

"Its ok, come here." Xavier reached out his arms for Ruby to hug him. Ruby looked at Aden as she got up for her comfortable position with his arm around him and hugged Xavier but before Aden could move his arm again Ruby had sat back down beside him. Xavier shot him a dirty look but sat at the other side of Ruby and held her hand.

Leah, Martha and Hugo sat opposite them talking about what had happened. How they had found her. What Rachael had said. How Joey was.

Joey felt Charlie's hand move, she jumped up excitedly but frowned when she noticed Charlie had still her eyes closed and the rest of her hadn't moved. She lay her head back down on the bed. She was growing tired it had been a long night. She kissed Charlie's hand and lay her head back down.

"Joey we've talked about this that's not a way to wake somebody" Charlie croaked.

"Charlie!" Joey jumped up. "Charlie you're awake"

"Of course I am Jo, it's morning time." Charlie opened her eyes to look at Joey. She suddenly began to panic and felt confused "where the hell am I? Jo, what's going on?" she growled in pain as she tried to sit up.

"Charlie lay still I'll get Rachael." Joey got up and moved behind the bed to push the bell when she heard Charlie's heart monitor begin to beep until it was a slow steady buzz. She look at the machine, it had a flatline…


	35. Chapter 35

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!! Sorry for the delay! But here you go!**

**Enjoy xox**

Rachel was sitting at the nurse's station. She was had a mountain of paper work that had pilled up over the night. Especially since her mind was completely lost in thoughts of her friends. She had called up to see Leah but knew she had to get back to work before she was further behind. 'Note to self get Joey a clean pair of scrubs if she protests on going home' she told herself 'oh and send Aden home to get changed too, maybe he could convince Ruby and Joey to go with him.' Rachel smiled to herself knowing full well the chances of getting them to go home anytime soon was slim and none but she knew she had to at least try.

"Julie have you been in to check on Mr Roberts?"

"Yeah he is resting comfortably, his BP is normal and he is responding well to…."

Suddenly they were interrupted by an alarm, which was quickly followed, by an alarm on one of the monitors that sat on the wall behind the nurse's station.

Rachel looked at the monitor ignoring the room alarm. She watched as the lines on the monitor began to go straight and the beeping increased.

"Charlie!" Julie shouted at Rachael. "Rach that's Charlie's room" Julie took off running down the hall swiftly followed by Rachel.

'Oh god what is it? A clot? A pulmonary embolism? Further internal bleeding? Oh god' Rachel was mentally going through the options as she ran preparing herself for what she was about to walk into. With each suggestion she thought of her possible solutions although she knew with some of them it wouldn't matter how swift her actions where she wouldn't be able to save Charlie but she knew she would try her hardest. 'Clot in lung? No she wouldn't have crashed that quickly.' Rachel thought of every possible reason.

She ran down the corridor as fast as she could. She was just back at work from having her baby. She watched as Julie ran faster than she did almost in a sprint. She was glad Julie was there to cover for her and help her. Julie had been her colleague since she arrived and had met Charlie several times through work and through social gatherings at her house. She had comforted Rachel after Rachel had returned from telling Joey and Ruby the news. She understood full well what it felt like and emphasised with Rachel.

She watched as Julie ran past Aden, who was standing leaning against the wall outside of Charlie's room, Hugo was by his side. Aden jumped when he seen Julie and Rachel running and sensed something was wrong.

"Rach, what's going on?" he shouted as Rachel ran towards the room.

"Rachel?" Ruby now stood too as she realised what was going on.

"Don't know, need to help Charlie, I'll tell you as soon as I know." It was as if Rachel was on autopilot, she hadn't even slowed down to look or tell them what was going on she kept at the same pace and as she finished her sentence she ran into the room.

Ruby looked at everyone around her looking for help. She looked for an explanation of what had just happened. She wondered had anyone else even seen it or was she dreaming? She looked at Aden who was staring at the door Rachel had just run through.

"Aden?" she muttered with fear riddling through her tone.

Aden turned to look at the pale, horrified face. "Rubes… I don't…" Aden struggled to find any words so instead he walked up to Ruby and placed his arms around her and pulled her into an embrace. He felt her grip tighter than he had at any other stage in the past 24 hours.

Hugo moved towards Martha knowing she too looked worried and scared for Charlie. But Leah had already got there before him and had wrapped her arms around her as her own fear was aching harder. Hugo and Xavier stood beside one another watching their partners in the embrace of somebody else. They both wanted to do something but knew there was nothing they could do as at that moment in time their loved ones didn't need them. They suddenly felt redundant.

"Rubes I'm sure Charlie will be ok!" Aden finally managed to get some words from his mouth.

"yeah Rubes" Xavier spoke from behind trying to show his support although he knew it wasn't really enough.

"You don't know that! You seen Rachel and Julie running" Ruby responded sharply.

"She's a fighter" Leah joined in the conversation.

Ruby lay her head back into Aden's chest and began to cry.

Rachel ran into the room not knowing what state to find Charlie in. or Joey for that matter. She was trying to remain calm but she was worried for her friend. Julie had stopped in front of her. She had stopped dead that quick that Rachel ran into the back of her. Julie stumbled forward, as did Rachel. Rachel could just see the monitor over Julie's shoulder and could see it still had a straight line. She panicked. 'That's obviously why Julie has stopped.' She told herself. Julie moved towards the heart monitor. 'Oh god' Rachel frowned to herself. She hung her head not wanting to look up. She knew there was only one reason Julie would have stopped dead like she had done and now to have turned to turn off the heart monitors.

"I'm sorry, I tried to get her to stop" Joey spoke softly.

Rachel replayed the voice in her head.

Slowly Rachel began to lift her head to see her friend who she expected to be devastated but who was calm relaxed and unfazed.

"It's ok Joey, this often happens after surgery, there was nothing you could have done to prevent her from.." Julie said softly.

Hearing Julie's voice she dropped her head again before she even had eyes on Joey.

"I'm so sorry, I just panicked"

Rachel's head sprung up almost giving her whiplash. She looked at Joey who was standing beside the bed, she was still in her dress from the night before, and she looked tired and stressed. She followed Joey's arm, which was holding Charlie's hand. Her hand was resting on the bed. Her eyes moved up from their hands onto Charlie's arm until he gaze stopped at Charlie's face.

Her face was pale, all drained of colour.

"It's ok." Julie said again.

Julie began leaning over Charlie. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"You scared the living shit out of me!" Rachel finally found words.

"Sorry, like I said I panicked, I didn't know where I was, I knew Joey was here but when I seen the wires attached to me I pulled them off." Charlie gave an apologetic smile towards Rachel. Her voice was still a little groggy.

"Just don't do it again" Rachel laughed and walked towards the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, tired, confused, happy" Charlie replied.

"Happy?" Joey quizzed.

"Yeah happy" Charlie repeated trying to smile through her pain.

"Huh?" Joey still didn't understand.

"I'm alive aren't I?" Charlie tried to explain. "Plus you're here!" Charlie smiled at Joey squeezing her hand tighter

"I love you so much Charlie, you Muppet"

"I love you too honey" Charlie replied in laughter, she winced at the pain.

"Charlie you may want to refrain from laughing for a while. You have been through a lot and your stomach is very tender and we don't want you bursting stitches internally or externally." Rachel spoke softly but firmly.

"Then you're going to have to tell Joey to stop calling me her petname for me"

"Muppet?? Really??" Julie quizzed.

"She said I could call her anything and it made us both laugh and it's kinda stuck." Joey tried to defend herself but couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous it sounded in front of people.

"Oh Ruby" Rachel finally remember she had rushed past them. 'God only knows what they think has happened.'

"Can I see her?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah I'll go and she can come in instead." Joey went to release Charlie's hand.

"No, you can't go." Charlie held tight.

"You are in ICU Charlie its only one visitor at a time." Joey tried to explain.

"It's ok Jo, I'll go get her and you can both stay but only for five minutes." Rachel smiled at the couple.

Rachel and Julie went to go and explain to the gang what had happened and to get Ruby.

"So I still never got my proper wake up kiss." Charlie smiled at Joey full of love and passion.

"How could I forget to kiss my Muppet properly?" Joey bent over and placed a delicate kiss on Charlie's lips. She had wanted to do it since she had left the house the night before. Charlie raised her head to met Joey's lips as Joey went to pull back. Charlie winced in pain.

"Sorry" Joey felt bad for making Charlie stretch.

"Don't say sorry, just kiss me again my darling Muppet." Charlie smiled trying to ignore the pain and discomfort in her body.

"Hi that's my name for you." Joey protested but leaned over and kissed Charlie again. Their lips tangled together like they hadn't kissed in ten years. The passion and love between the kiss took them beyond the hospital room.

**A/N see charliefan and Linda!! (put down the pitchforks!) I'm not that evil! Hope this chapter made up for all the cliffhangers! Sorry again for those! Lol**


	36. Chapter 36

**sorry for the delay but here is a wee (small) update. i'll try and update again later tonight!! enjoy xox**

Rachel walked into the waiting area to be greeted by anxious faces staring back at her.

"It's ok folks, she is grand, just likes giving us a scare."

"Rachel what happened? Was there a complication?" Leah quizzed.

"No, nothing, she removed her wires which sent our alarms off. But she is fine; in fact she is more than fine. She wants to see you." Rachel looked at Ruby as she said the last sentence.

"Really? She is really ok?" Ruby's voice was raised and excited.

"She is still sore and tender, she will be for a while but so far so good. She looks out of the woods." Rachel smiled at Ruby, relieved to finally give better news. "Follow me." She motioned for Ruby to follow her and turned to walk back towards the room. Ruby looked at Aden and smiled she had been holding him since Rachel first ran into the room. Aden smiled back at her and gave her one last squeeze before letting go of Ruby.

"Charlie?" Joey looked at Charlie who was drifting back to sleep after their much-needed time together. It had been the most fantastic moments in her life. Every emotion had run through her body in those few moments together. Relief, happiness, love, all emotions.

"Yeah?" Charlie responded with her eyes still closed.

"You're not ever going to do that to me again, promise?"

"Kiss you but that's my favourite thing in the world and seeing I'm sick in hospital you can't take that away from me." Charlie opened her eyes and slowly turned her head to face Joey. "That's a promise I can't keep" she smiled widely.

"Charlie you know that's not what I mean. Plus I couldn't even promise not to kiss you for a minute." Joey smiled back as she leaned in to kiss Charlie again. "But seriously Charlie I was so…"

"Charlie" the excited voice interrupted Charlie and Joey's loving stare. Ruby ran towards Charlie laying on the bed. She paused when she got closer to the bed. She turned back and looked at Rachel "can I hug her?"

"You can but you have to be gentle and very careful of…. Her stomach." Rachel laughed as her sentence trailed off, before she even said 'you' Ruby had launched herself on Charlie.

"Oh Charlie" Ruby sobbed into her sister's shoulder while still in her embrace.

"It's ok Rubes, I'm ok." She squeezed her sister tight but more than she wanted to and had caused herself pain. She flinched. Ruby could feel the flinch and raised her head to look at her sister once more. "Sorry." Charlie smiled at her tear stained sister's face. "It was me that hurt myself, so it's ok, now come back down here and hug me!" Ruby happily followed her sister's orders.

Ruby was so relieved for so many things like how Charlie was alive, how much better she looked now than what she did when she seen her sleeping, that her sister was still able to hug her. She smiled into her sister's chest in the embrace, hoping not to have to get up for a while.

Suddenly remembering "where's Watson I need to give her a statement, Jo I'm so sorry… it was … Brett."

Joey grabbed Charlie's hand. Charlie looked up at her girlfriend and studied the look on her face. There was no shock, no horror, nothing.

"We know Charlie, we ran into him afterwards. That's how we knew where to find you… I have one question though?" the question had been bugging Joey for quite a while but she wasn't sure if she should ask it or not.

"Yeah! What is it?" Charlie was still shocked that they knew.

"Did you hurt him first?" as soon as the words exited her mouth she could hear the gasping of Rachel and Ruby beside her. She knew her words where wrong. "I mean how could you fight back so badly injured?" she searched her words this time to see if they made more sense.

"No he stabbed me in the back first I didn't know what had happened and when I turned around I felt the sharp pain in my stomach and when I looked down I seen the knife in my stomach. I just reacted when I seen him reaching for the knife I knew I couldn't let him pull out again and I … I" a tear started to roll down her cheek as she relived the moments again in her head.

"I'm sorry I should never have asked, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry he put you through this, I'm sorry." The tears started to roll down Joey's cheek. She felt Charlie squeeze her hand and she slowly looked at her.

"It's ok Jo. You have nothing to be sorry for. Jo, you're the reason I was able to fight back. I knew I couldn't leave you and Ruby. I fought so I could see you again. I love you both so much." Charlie's tears began to flow faster down her cheeks.

"I love you too" Joey spoke softly as her tears also flowed faster than ever before.

"Me too" Ruby spoke as she lifted her head off Charlie's chest. She put her head back down on Charlie's chest. Charlie tried to pull Joey closer. Joey sensed what Charlie wanted and she too moved closer and hugged Charlie. Both girls rested their heads on Charlie's chest as she wrapped her arms around them. They all cried. It was tears of relief, love, joy, happiness and the sorrow that almost was.

Rachel looked at the girls as they embraced each other. She too had tears running down her cheeks. She thought about when Charlie had come into the hospital she really wasn't sure if she could make it. When she arrested on the table she again questioned Charlie's chances of survival. When she looked at the monitor and seen the flatline she panicked again but looking at the three girls now she couldn't help but feel everything was going to be ok. She took this moment to leave the room letting the girls be together. She quietly slipped out of the room. Taking one glance back to see them. She wiped away her tears and left the room.


	37. Chapter 37

**thanks for all the kind reviews, enjoy xox**

Nighttime was hitting Summer Bay again. Joey couldn't believe that it was only twenty four hours ago she had nearly lost the love of her life and had lost her brother. He was the only family she had known since her mother had left and her father had died. But she wasn't upset over Brett; she had a new family. She thought back to the night Robbo had been found guilty and on how Ross had told her she was family. That moment now meant more to her than it ever did. Although she was glad Leah had offered to tell Ross about Charlie as she didn't think she could especially as it was her brother's sick idea of protection that had got Charlie into this mess.

She watched as Ruby sat holding her sister's hand as Charlie slept. Between the painkillers and the anestesia Charlie was sleepy and drifted in and out of conscious but this time she was sleeping for over an hour. 'Even now laying in a hospital bed she still looks amazing' Joey couldn't help but admire Charlie. She had done it so often, when she was running, walking, eating, talking, laughing, crying, arguing, no matter what Charlie was doing she always looked amazing, this was just a new one to add to the list 'hospital bed' Joey added it mentally.

She was sitting on the other armchair in the room at the other side of Charlie and she too was holding Charlie's hand. She loved that it felt warm and clammy. Maybe not the clammy part but the warmth highlighted she was still with her and she could still hold her.

She cast her eyes again to Ruby who moved her head to lay it on the bed beside Charlie's hand.

"Rubes," Joey spoke softly as to not wake Charlie or startle Ruby. Ruby lifted her head and looked at Joey, she thought against her heavy eyelids. "Maybe if Aden's there he can take you home so you can get a good nights sleep and a shower and some dinner."

Ruby's eye's where now wide open with shock as to what her ears where hearing. 'She thinks I'm gonna leave Charlie?' she thought to herself. "No Jo, I'm staying here"

"Ruby you are falling asleep and it looks like Charlie is out for the night, that last batch of painkillers have really knocked her out, plus it has been a long day." Joey tried to reason with her.

"What about you?" Ruby challenge knowing Joey had gone through the same as her.

"I know Rubes but I think Charlie would be happy knowing her sister was comfortable and relaxing after the trauma, that has been the past twenty four hours. She would be happy to see that tomorrow, she really loves you and I doubt she'd want to see you half slept and smelly!" Joey tried to add a joke at the end to lighten the mood.

"She loves you more, so she wouldn't want to see you that way either." Ruby argued, "plus I don't smell" she protested.

"She loves us equally but she is more protective of her little sis!" Joey again tried to rationalise why Ruby should go home.

"Mm think she is equally protective Jo" Ruby giggled. She knew she could be stubborn but Joey's persistence was pretty amazing, she couldn't help but think on how Charlie had caved to her feelings. With Joey she wasn't going to get away with it. Even if Joey seemed mild and timid, she made her point and you couldn't help but agree.

"Am I going to convince you anytime soon or am I going to have to get Aden and Leah to drag you home?" Joey smiled at Ruby. "Plus I'm sure ADEN would have no problem taking you back first thing tomorrow." Joey couldn't help but emphasis Aden's name in order to hint at Ruby that she could see something coming.

"Fine" Ruby said quickly so Joey wouldn't ask emphasis anymore. "But what about you?" Ruby was concerned.

"I'm sure Rachel will give me a portable bed to sleep on, and she mention a spare pair of scrubs too, but when you are coming in tomorrow can you bring me a change of clothes."

Ruby nodded happy but satisfied with Joey's answer. She stood up and kissed Charlie on the forehead and then slowly eased her hand out of Charlie's. She started to walk away and then turned back and went to the other side of the bed where Joey was. She wrapped her arms around Joey. Joey lifted her free arm and wrapped it around Ruby. "What's this for?" Joey whispered into Ruby's ear.

"Because you are the best thing to happen to Charlie, because you've been there for her and me today, because you're family… I love you… not like Charlie loves you but like I love Charlie."

Joey giggled at Ruby's quick clarification of her feeling. She felt a tear run down her cheek. "I love you too Ruby… Like you love Charlie." Joey tried to laugh through the tears running down her cheek.

Charlie tried to sit up in the bed but the pain was excruciating. She yelped in pain. She knew it would be sore before she tried but she still wanted to so she could see everyone around the room properly. She had been moved out of the ICU after Rachel's morning rounds. She was happy as this meant a few things; one she wasn't in immediate danger anymore, two she got to see more of her friends and thank them for all they had done and three it was one step closer to being allowed home.

"Charlie stop, you know what Rachel said any rash movement or over stretching could tear the stitches internally or outside." Joey looked into Charlie's eye's pleading for her not to cause herself anymore damage.

"Sorry Jo, I just want to see everyone better." She smiled apologetically knowing how worried Joey had been. She was glad this morning when she woke up and Joey was in a bed next to hers and no longer wearing the once beautiful dress that was then covered in blood. Since then however Joey had been for a shower in the staff changing rooms thanks to Rachel and Ruby had brought her some clothes to wear. 'She looks beautiful' Charlie thought to herself but then again she thought that all the time, even when she first woke and Joey looked distraught and emotional with blood strains on her clothes and her hair a mess.

Joey moved the pillows behind Charlie's head so she could sit up a bit further without moving or straining her stomach or back.

"Thank you" Charlie spoke softly at Joey.

"Anytime" Joey leaned over and kissed Charlie, Charlie happily accepted the kiss and leaned in for more.

"A-hem, we are still in the room" Ruby joked. It broke Charlie and Joey apart; Joey turned a shade of red.

"You're just jealous." Charlie teased back and laughed but her laughter was cut short with the shooting pain in her side.

"Serves you right" Ruby teased back which caused Charlie to laugh again and hurt herself again.

"Ok, remind me not to laugh!" Charlie looked around the room so everyone would agree to remind her.

"But, Charlie I am so happy to see you smile and laugh." Leah said smiling at her. "I'm so glad you're still with us." Leah had been extremely emotional since seeing Charlie she cried, laughed or got angry with Brett.

"Believe me Leah nobody is as glad as me" Joey again leaned in for a kiss. She didn't care who was watching anymore, she was just happy she could kiss her.

"Mm" Charlie enjoyed the touch of Joey's soft lips and squeezed her hand to let her know. She looked at Leah after her lips parted from Joey's "accept maybe me" she smiled.

"Thank you Aden, I don't think I will ever be able to thank you or Rachel enough for saving me life." Charlie looked sincerely at Aden.

"I didn't do much" Aden as usual was modest.

"Ah I think you'll find you saved my sister's life. You jumped into action and saved the day. First by hitting Brett and then by helping Charlie. I was too busy throwing up but you were fantastic." Ruby suddenly wished she could take back the throwing up part.

Aden sat blushing, Ruby's praise was more than he could take. "Shame you didn't get your meal though." Aden tried to change the subject off himself.

"I forgot about the meal" Charlie suddenly remembered why she had planned it.

"Awe Charlie the table was beautiful, really romantic" Leah confirmed.

Charlie gazed at Ruby and then at Joey. "Did you not like your presents?"

"Oh my god where is my black box?" Ruby screamed and then looked apologetically at the people around her who had flinched with the sound.

"I have both of your presents in my bag." Leah reached for her bag and handed them over.

"Joey wouldn't let me open it Charlie! She said I had to wait! Me wait imagine?" Ruby looked at Charlie with a pretend discussed look on her face.

"You're gonna have to tell me how you managed that." Charlie smiled at Joey.

Ruby wasted no time in opening her present. "Oh my god Charlie, it's beautiful."

"Really you like it?" Charlie wasn't too sure of Ruby's present she had bought her a present so she wouldn't feel left out at the special meal.

"Like it? I love it" she roared pulling the silver chain out of the box and putting it around her neck. Once the clasp had been done she flung herself at Charlie for a hug. "Thank you, it's really beautiful"

Ruby then turned to show Aden and Leah her Chain.

Charlie looked at Joey who was still holding the box unopened. "Jo, I wanted the night to be special, I wanted to sit relax in a candlelight meal with the two people I loved most in the world. I wanted to show you how much I loved you. I wanted everything to be perfect. This is definitely not the place I wanted to give this to you." Charlie looked lovingly into Joey's eye's trying to convey all her love.

"It's always perfect Charlie when I'm with you." She leaned forward and gave Charlie a kiss and then put all her attention on the little black box in front of her. She slowly began to open it….


	38. Chapter 38

**a massive apology for the delay!!! so sorry!! thank you to everyone who has read this story and special thanks to those who have reviewed. u make me want to write the next chapter. **

***warning*- some of you may want to kill me after this chapter! sorry in advance!! **

**hope you enjoy it!! xoxoxoxoxxoxo**

"What is it?" Ruby blurted unable to contain herself anymore.

Joey sat looking into the box. She was speechless. It was almost as beautiful as Charlie was but she could never put Charlie's beauty into words and this was no different. She looked again into the box and then to Charlie. 'Wow, but… wow… how did she?… wow' even Joey's thought's struggled to make sense.

"Well?" Ruby spoke again, fighting the urge to go and look in the box herself.

"Yeah come on Jo don't keep us in suspense." Aden could tell by looking at his friend's face that it must be something special. His mind was doing overtime thinking on the possibilities on what lay within the box.

Charlie sat quietly trying to read Joey's expressions. She was glad Joey had raised the bed for her, as she wouldn't have been able to see Joey otherwise. 'Oh god she hates it' Charlie's mind began to race. 'I'm so stupid, why did I think this would be a good idea? Why hasn't she said anything? Why hasn't she removed it out of the box? She hates it… why do I have to ruin everything?' not only was Charlie's mind racing but her heart started to beat faster.

Leah had been sitting quietly watching her friend's faces and body language. As much as she had given out to Ruby about trying to open it before Charlie had arrived, she couldn't help but have a sneak peek at the two boxes that she kept in her bag. Truth be told she had several sneak peeks. The first being just after Charlie had dropped them off at the Diner before the meal. She had nearly been caught by Charlie who had returned with the flowers from her car. Leah had just closed the box and turned to put them away when she heard Charlie behind her. She was seriously hoping that Charlie couldn't tell by the look on her face. She struggled to contain the smile on her face. She had told herself that every sneak peek after that was to make sure they were still in the box. But really she had loved both Ruby's and Joey's presents so much she just wanted to look at them again. She thought Ruby's was understatingly beautiful. She knew Ruby would instantly love it. She also knew Charlie knew that and had been the reason she had purchased it for her sister. Leah always admired the connection between the sister, they had their ups and downs but they were always there for each other. Nothing would ever break their love. 'Mm probably why Charlie bought Rubes the Chain' Leah thought to herself. Charlie had spoke to her several times about not wanting Ruby to feel pushed out or unloved or forgotten.

Joey's present though had intrigued her and she had played out Joey's reaction in her head on more than one occasion as she had done with Ruby's reaction. She had got Ruby's reaction completely correct. In fact it was so accurate it had kinda freaked her out. She smiled to herself thinking on Ruby's reaction again. She looked at Ruby again who was now going red, as she still had no idea what was in Joey's box. Leah giggled thinking on Ruby actually exploding while desperately wanting to know what Joey had received.

She looked at Joey again, still no reaction. This was definitely not what she had imagined. She looked at Joey's face; she could only see part of it as Joey had her head down staring into the box. There was no visible facial expression on her face. Leah glanced at Charlie who was staring at Joey with panic in her eyes. With every second that passed the panic was shinning through more and more. She even had a tight grip on her sheet that was wrapped around her. Leah's heart was feeling for her.

"Charlie" Rachel's worried voice broke through the door as she did. "Charlie, are you ok?" Rachel looked at Charlie and then to her heart monitor.

"Yeah" Charlie let out a little mumble, looking at Rachel she felt woozy.

"Right everyone out" Rachel ordered as she saw Charlie's reaction.

"Wait what… why?" Joey jumped to her feet. Moving for the first time in what seemed forever.

Julie walked in to assist Rachel; she had heard Joey's questions. "We need to stabilise her." she moved to usher them out.

"But… but she was fine a second ago." Ruby muttered her words.

"Her BP is rising and after an operation especially the one she has just gone under can be a serious problem. We need to calm her down and then hopefully you can come back in."

"But her machine's didn't beep." Aden spoke holding Ruby while walking her out of the room.

"We had them on silent so you could talk, the machine's at our station alerted us." Julie spoke as she closed the door shutting them out.

Outside Aden put his arm around Ruby, "it's ok, she's okay, they just need her to relax."

"Then why can't we stay in to help her, surely she would be able to do that with us there." Ruby responded to Aden's comment knowing he was right but it didn't help that she couldn't be with her sister.

"God, this is my fault, she probably thought… oh god" Ruby and Aden turned to see a teary Joey.

"It's nobody's fault" Leah was sure of that.

"No it is, I just sat looking into the box… oh god…" Joey cried harder this time.

Ruby removed herself from Aden's embrace and walked over to Joey. "Seriously, what the hell is in that box?"

Joey looked up at Ruby who was now standing in front of her. Ruby continued "Like I mean seriously, Jo I've never seen you so quiet in my life. Charlie's BP has gone through the roof and you seem to think it's because of you and the box…. It's the last time I'm going to say this before I snatch it off you… what is in the box?"

Joey handed the still opened box to Ruby who now had Aden standing by her shoulder so close they were almost touching.

"Oh"


	39. Chapter 39

**another late night update... thought i better update as had a few reviews that eagerly wanted and update. so here you are.... hope you enjoy this not sure if it has come across the way i wanted it to but sure i tried!!! **

**i think sugarpuffe will enjoy part of this. oh charliefan dont worry i never disappear for long (and im no tease lol). thank you to everyone who reviewed this is for you!**

**enjoy xoxox **

"Well… she does know how to do things, our charlz! Doesn't she?" Ruby spoke looking into the box. She had stood there for a while staring into the box just like Joey had done. She suddenly knew why Joey hadn't said anything for so long in the room and why Charlie's blood pressure had increased.

"Yeah" Joey muttered back still struggling with her words.

"I know I'm a guy but what…" Aden was interrupted with the sound of Charlie's door opening.

They all turned to face Rachel; Joey stepped forward to Rachel.

"I'm sorry it's my fault, I know she was anxious over giving me the box but I didn't realise how much. I'm sorry, I know if I go back in and explain and talk to her I know I can calm her down. Please Rachel, please Rachel I need to talk to her. I need to let her know…"

"Joey relax we have got Charlie's BP under control. Although it did take us a few minutes to calm her down. She told me. Can I see?" Ruby handed the box to Rachel.

"She tried describing it but wow. So I'm guessing you want to head back in."

"Yes please" Joey almost begged.

"Ok but you are going to have to keep her calm. I've left the sound on so you will know if her BP is rising and I'll be checking from the nurses station so if you have any problems just press the button, okay?"

"Yes," Joey moved forward to go into the room.

"Jo," Rachel's voice stopped Joey in her tracks. "I think you might need this" Joey turned back to Rachel and took the box out of her hands and smiled to say thank you. As she turned around again to walk through the door she meet Julie coming out. Julie held the door open for Joey and then turned to the rest of the group.

"Wow I think I'm in shock," Ruby spoke softly as the door closed behind Joey.

"Again I don't get it." Aden directed his comment towards Ruby.

"I don't know how to explain it," Ruby looked at Aden.

"Please try, I feel left out here." Aden didn't like not knowing what was going on.

"Well… it was a while back before Charlie and Joey got together and we were watching t.v. One night. Me, Leah, Charlie and Joey. It's strange to think back on that now. I never really gave it a second thought until now…"

Joey walked into the room looking at Charlie, she had her eyes closed and breathing deeply. Obviously on the advice of Rachel. Joey couldn't help but smile at the love of her life, who hadn't realised she was there as it was the one door movement of Julie leaving and Charlie entering.

"Come on Charlie, you know she hasn't freaked out and left." Charlie started to mutter to herself. Joey was about to intervene but before she could get any words out Charlie continue.

"You know she loves you and you love her. She is the most beautiful person in the world… I could have just waited. It's not like we've been back together long. Damn why do I always rush things? Charlie you are stupid, it was a stupid idea. God I'm so stupid."

Joey couldn't help but smile to herself as she watched her girlfriend talking to herself, no giving out to herself. Joey hadn't a chance to interrupt her and make her presence know. She suddenly noticed the beeping slowly start to quicken.

"Charlie, you need to calm down." Joey spoke as softly as she could so as not to startle Charlie unfortunately she failed causing the beeping to increase again. Joey ran to Charlie's side and grabbed her hand.

"Charlie look at me, you need to relax or Rachel will kill us both." Joey said smiling at her lover.

Charlie looked up into two massive brown eyes. She instantly felt herself relax as she gazed into them. She always did, she could get lost in Joey's eyes for eternity.

"Mm how long have you been standing there?" Charlie suddenly remembers and felt embarrassed.

"Long enough to tell you. I love you. You are the most beautiful woman in the world. I mean it Charlie I'm boxing way above my weight. I'm sorry for just sitting there earlier and causing your Blood Pressure to rise. I… I… I was just mesmerised. It's so beautiful Charlie and I wasn't expecting it. I was sitting remembering that scene. I still can't believe you got me it."

"Joey, I had a massive speech planned for that night in the Diner. I didn't know if you would have remembered. I was running on the beach thinking about how much I love you when I remember and I'm sorry I should have waited."

"No Charlie, you shouldn't have waited, I love you so much more than I ever thought possible." Joey opened the box again looking in, mesmerised again.

"Remember what was said?" Charlie took the box off Joey and then removed it from the box.

"Aden have you ever watched Buff?" ruby looked at Aden quizzically.

"Mm a few times." Aden screwed up his face while replying he really didn't see the relevance and was also afraid of admitting it in case Ruby would laugh at him.

"Well we were fighting over what to watch as there was nothing on. But eventually we decided it would be fun to watch a repeat episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. My god Aden it was actually fantastic. I had obviously never seen this episode before, I really can't tell you how much we all sat in awe of what was going on."

"Ruby you're wandering." Aden nudged her.

"No I'm not this is all relevant. Anyway Charlie and Joey were beside each other, I think it was after they both secretly felt something for each other. From where I was sitting beside Leah I could tell from their body language… anyway that's irrelevant" she smiled at Aden noticing how engrossed he was in the story. She looked at Leah who looked like she was replaying the night in her head also.

"So Buffy and Angel were at some dock. Anyway Angel gave Buffy something. Something deep, meaningful, beautiful but mostly symbolic. Like symbolic like I've never seen before. How one thing could represent so much. It was amazing. I didn't get it at first until he explained. And boy could he explain I mean hotter than hot he is. You can't help but swoon over that man, even now in Bones he is so hot. You can't help but like him."

"Ruby!" Aden raised his voice to snap Ruby out of her rant.

"Sorry" she smiled apologetically.

"Wait I'm going to assume that's what's in the box." Aden was slightly proud of himself getting that from Ruby's round about story. "So what does it symbolise?"

Charlie reached for Joey's right hand. "My people - before I was changed - they exchanged this as a sign of devotion. It's a Claddagh ring. The hands represent friendship; the crown represents loyalty... and the heart... Well, you know... Wear it with the heart pointing towards you. It means you belong to somebody. Like this. Put it on."

Joey smiled warmly at Charlie as she put out her finger. "You actually learnt what he said?" as Charlie slipped the ring on her finger.

"I hope it's not to presumptuous of me to place it with the heart facing in." Charlie looked deep into Joey's eyes for a reaction.

Joey slowly leaned over and kissed Charlie, Charlie welcomed the kiss. "Charlie as long as there is a breath in my body I will wear it that way. I will forever belong to you." She returned her lips to Charlie's. She kissed deeper; she tried to convey all her love for Charlie in that kiss. She opened her lips seeking entry into Charlie's mouth with her tongue and Charlie accepted as if she was expecting it, yearning for it. Charlie with one hand placed it behind Joey's head never wanting the kiss to end. With her other hand she entwined it with Joey's right hand, feeling the cold silver ring between her fingers also.

"Wait so this one ring represents loyalty, friendship and love?" Aden wanted it to be clear.

"Yeah, aren't the Irish romantic?" Ruby added. "I mean it is designed so beautifully. Even looking at it shows its true meaning. The heart with hands on either side of it as if somebody is holding the heart and protecting it. The crown on top showing how special the heart really is and the loyalty of the person's heart and their desires." Ruby beamed with envy and happiness.

"Yeah, I remember watching that episode with you guys thinking awe that is so sweet and beautiful but to see the waits it called again?" Leah looked at Ruby for help.

"Claddagh ring, I think"

"To see the Claddagh ring Charlie has just given Joey makes it look more beautiful up close. I mean the detail in that ring was amazing." Leah continued.

"Yeah I thought it was a nice ring before the explanation of what it actually meant… wait is it an engagement ring?" Aden realised he hadn't asked and nobody had confirmed or denied if it was.

"No I think it's just a commitment ring." Ruby answered slightly unsure. "I think knowing Charlie she wanted to give Joey something that represented her love and commitment to her and after everything that has happened I don't think there could be anything else in the world Charlie could give her. It is perfect."

"I got it engraved" Charlie spoke as their lips finally parted.

"Oh god I never even notice. I'm sorry." She looked down at her hand entwine with Charlie's and slowly untangled it to remove the ring. She slowly moved the ring between her two fingers reading the inscription. 'My heart is forever yours C.' Joey placed the ring back on her finger as she missed it already.

"My heart is forever yours." Charlie said the words to Joey looking deeply into her eyes.

"And my heart is forever yours Charlie. I love you with all of it. I really don't know what to say." Joey kissed Charlie's lips again.

"Jo, I wanted you to know how much I love you. How much I value our friendship and to show you I will always remain loyal to you from now until eternity. I wanted to show you my commitment to you is real and always will be. This ring does that. I even googled it to make sure that Buffy didn't make it up. The Irish sure have a way of expressing their love. They traditionally say…" Charlie tried to remember it accurately. "With my two hands I give you my heart, and crown it with my love."

A tear rolled down Joey's cheek. "Hi don't cry" Charlie moved her hand to wipe away Joey's tear.

"Charlie I nearly lost you just over a day ago. I prayed you would come back to me and I would spend my whole life loving you. I love you more than words. I know that's a cop out but I do. I've spent every moment I've known you loving you. You are my world. You are so thoughtful, so beautiful, so caring. Charlie never in my wildest dreams did I think I could find someone like you. I wish I could give you something that represents everything you mean to me. All I can give you is myself… with my two hands I give you my heart, my soul and my body."

Tears rolled down both their cheeks now. "Charlie you never finished my promise earlier."

Charlie tried to figure out the promise. She recalled every conversation they had that day. Finally it came to her. She smiled at Joey. "The one about not kissing you?"

"That's not what the promise was." Joey smiled back at Charlie's playful smile.

"Good because I would have already broken it"

"Promise never to do that to me again. Promise never to scare me and promise you will never leave me." Joey looked deep into Charlie's eyes.

"I promise but if I catch you out flirting with the heart on the ring pointing out meaning you are single you are in big trouble" Charlie tried to laugh but only managed to hurt herself in the process.

"As if I would do that you Muppet… I'd hide the ring in my pocket first." Joey laughed back. She saw Charlie attempt to pretend frown and looked at her apologising. She leaned forward and gave Charlie a kiss.

"Joey?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to feel you close can you lay with me?"

"What if I hurt you?"

"Joey you won't, plus it would be worth the pain." Charlie meant every word and Joey could tell by the look in her eye.

"Ok" Joey caved as she always did when she looked into Charlie's eyes. "I'm just going to move to the other side of you where there are less stitches." Charlie nodded.

Joey eased herself on to the bed beside Charlie. She lay on her side and placed her left arm behind Charlie's head. Charlie turned her head to face Joey.

"I've wanted to lay in your embrace since the night of… you know… you looked amazing. You always do." Charlie whispered to Joey.

"I love you Charlie Buckton." Joey whispered back.

"I… Love …you… too… Joey…Collins." Between each word Charlie placed a delicate kiss on Joey's lips until her final word when they fell into a passionate, loving kiss.

**bet its not quite what you expected and i apologise for that.! xox**


	40. Chapter 40

**Okay sorry for the delay. My Internet hasn't been working to upload anything. So I checked my emails and I have found some wanting an update quick so here I am in the public library uploading it!! Dedication!!!**

**Sorry for the delay! Its not a great chapter but I like it.**

**Funkyshaz, snail, charliefan and Linda this is for you! And anybody else that has been waiting patiently! **

**Enjoy xoxoxox**

Ruby looked through the window of the door, she watched as her sister kissed her girlfriend. She had pangs of jealousy, 'why can't I find someone that makes me feel like that? Xavier is great but he doesn't… doesn't do that to me' she watched the love between Charlie and Joey. 'Maybe one day I'll find it, like dad said but what about now?'

"Rubes, watching your sister make out? Now that's just wrong!" Aden nudged her and glanced in the window over her shoulder. "At least we know the ring was the perfect gift… maybe I should keep watch for you." Aden pushed Ruby out of the way to get a better look.

"Stop perving on my sister." Ruby pushed him back to the chair, moving herself and Aden away from the door.

"But… but…" Aden tried to protest but was more amused at her attempts to push him. He turned around and lifted Ruby up over her shoulder and started to spin her around.

"Addddeeeeeeeennnnn!!!! Stop!!!" Ruby yelled with excitement.

"What's the magic word?"

"Rachel is gonna kill you and we are going to get kicked out?" As Aden was slowing Ruby shouted. She was starting to feel dizzy but she wasn't going to give in to Aden. She thought reasoning was the only option.

"Nope, that's not the words either!" Aden stopped but wouldn't let Ruby off his shoulder. She tried to wriggle off but Aden had a good hold of her.

"Would you too both just give in already? Seriously get a room."

Both Aden and Ruby turned their heads to face an amused Joey. Aden dropped Ruby on the floor and looked awkwardly towards Joey, 'you are so dead!' he silently thought hoping Joey could read his mind.

"Sorry, is Charlie ok?" Ruby figured changing the subject was her only option.

"Yeah she is good but she heard her baby sister screaming and needed to know who the hell was attacking her. See Charlie I told you she'd be ok." Joey pushed back the door so Charlie could see that her sister was ok. Ruby and Aden looked in at a laughing Charlie.

"Sorry we interrupted you mm moment" Ruby shouted in through the door at her sister hoping to embarrass her sister even just a little of how she was feeling right now. She slowly hoped the world would open up and swallow her. 'Why would they say that? There isn't anything between me and Aden, we are just good friends right?'

"Yeah thanks for that!" Charlie shouted out through the door continuing to laugh. She quickly stopped laughing, gasped and grabbed her stomach. Joey spotted Charlie and ran towards her letting the door slam shut.

"Charlie are you ok?" she reached for Charlie looking into her eyes.

"Charlie!!" Ruby shrieked as she opened the door, running in. she was quickly followed by Aden.

"Relax it's ok, just laughed too hard that's all!" Charlie tried to calm the three worried faces.

"I'm so sorry Charlie." Ruby looked at Charlie almost begging for forgiveness.

"Ruby's it's ok, it's not your fault, it's good to laugh." Charlie spoke softly looking her sister in the eyes to reassure her. She reached for Joey's hand. "Despite laying in a hospital bed with my stomach and back stitched together, wait not stitched together because that would be weird, but both are stitched… anyway back to my original thought… despite all that today is one of the happiest days of my life."

Joey leaned down and kissed Charlie softly on the lips. Pulling back suddenly Joey looked at Charlie. "Wait one of the happiest? What are the rest? What prevents this from being the happiest?" Joey smiled cheekily curious down at Charlie. Playing with her ring that felt like it belonged and had been there for years.

"Wouldn't you like to know!!!" Charlie smiled back up at Joey.

"Well that would be why I asked you Muppet!" Joey's smile widened.

"Yeah Charlie what are the happiest days of your life?" Ruby joined in realising she really didn't know the answer herself.

"Well obviously the day you were born Ruby. It made me so happy to have a beautiful little baby sister who I could protect and look after. I actually thought mum and dad were going to send me away just so they could hold you. But you were so cute and smiley even if mum said that it was just wind. You smiled at me and I knew I would love you forever. Each day you make me prouder and prouder." Charlie looked at her sister who looked like she was about to let a tear drop. 'Why have I never told her that before?' Charlie began to wonder to herself. It was all true.

"I love you Charlie, you really are the best sister." Ruby moved to hug her sister. She leaned down and put her head on her sister's chest hoping not to hurt her. Charlie placed her arms around her sister and squeezed her a little to show her love, she then placed a kiss on top of her head and Ruby got up smiling down at her sister. Letting a tear trickle down her cheek, Charlie used her thumb to wipe it away. "So what else have you got in that soppy heart of yours?" Ruby chuckled at her own comment hoping it would cover her tears.

"Hi, my heart is not soppy!" Charlie tried to protest as much as she could but know it was futile. "Ok, but I'm allowed to be I nearly died you know!"

"Fine, fine, you're allowed to be, so continue."

"Wait why are am I telling my happiest moments?" Charlie couldn't help feel out of her depth as she never would normally open up this much to anyone, sure to Ruby and Joey but never when they were together and definitely not with Aden there. She hated all the attention on her.

"Because my dearest big sis, you had a brush with death and apparently that comes with clarity, so spill." Ruby wasn't determined to make sure her sister told her before she closed up again. She knew her sister never found it easy to tell what she was thinking. But since Joey her sister was more open to hugs, happier, funnier, and more emotional- even if that meant she cried the whole time Joey was away. She loved the effect Joey had on her.

"Fine but then you are all spilling too! What do I have to do a top five?"

"Yeah that sounds about right." Joey smiled down at her.

"Ok then you know two of them, next being the final day of the court case. Ok again I realise it was a painful day. More painful than these stitches but that was a happy day, Robbo got what he deserved. I finally got my Joey back!" she smiled at her girlfriend with a twinkle in her eye. "Dad was ok, but what made it a great day was watching dad accept me and Joey. Hearing Dad call my girlfriend family even though he had never met her before. Watching them get along, sitting in that hospital room seeing my whole family talking and having a laugh." She looked at Aden to include him in what she was saying, he was like a brother to Joey and she felt like he was family. "Then the mm coffee run and the night out in the surf club even if I did end up bleeding. But most importantly that night" Charlie let out a chuckle at the disgusted look on Ruby's face. "Sorry but you asked!"

"Oh my god that is one of my top five as well" Joey smiled at her girlfriend and leaned in to kiss her.

"Number four please before you get carried away." Ruby giggled.

"Ruby you know how to kill a moment don't you!" Joey laughed remembering the moment she had spoilt earlier.

"Well four has to be the night I told Joey I love her in my car, and she told me" she smiled again lovingly at Joey who was obviously remembering the night herself bit her lip. "I'll spare you the details Ruby." Charlie's smile widened as her sister again though looked disgusted at her.

"And number five Charlie?" Ruby quickly moved along the conversation.

"I don't know I have so many to choose from. A lot of them from recent times and a few from the past. Like racing Joey on the beach, the day on the boat… mm the day on the boat… right up until I freaked out it was a fantastic day and I really regret running that day Joey. I really do."

"It's ok, we eventually got together though didn't we?"

"Yes but it started by me lying to you, I didn't have to meet a friend I was just afraid of what I was feeling for you and then I didn't want to leave when I knew you were staying. You looked so beautiful and relaxed I couldn't leave you, you were intoxicating. I pretended to text my friend. I regret making up the friend part and running away but I loved every minute I spent with you on that boat… oh and our first kiss…"

"Okay Charlie we get it. You are in love with Joey and everything that has to do with Joey!" Ruby spoke jokingly.

"I was going to say the day you dressed up in my clothes and ran around saying I want to be like Charlie. Or the day you first went to school and did not want to go so you cried like a baby. Or the day we went to the zoo and…"

"Shut up Charlie you finish that story and we are going to need Rachel in here pretty soon!!" Ruby threatened.

"Ok, ok, but you are right about one thing I do love Joey." Pulling Joey to sit beside her and wrapping her arm around her waist. "I am completely in love with you."

"And I am completely in love with you." Joey smiled down and kissed Charlie deep and passionately not caring that Aden and Ruby were there or not.

"Right my turn" Ruby attempted to break up the kiss between her sister and girlfriend to no avail.

"I see my patient's heart is still pumping." Rachel looked in the partly opened door. Once she spotted the two she knew there was no point interrupting them. Leah walked behind her in through the doors. They had gone to get a cup of coffee and a catch up.

"So what we talking about?" Leah asked.

"Top five happiest memories or days." Aden informed her.

"Oh I love hearing those." Rachel added.

"Nice of you to join us again" Ruby looked at Joey and Charlie who had broken away from their kiss but were still touching through their foreheads.

The group remained sitting and talking each sharing their happiest moments or days and bringing up funny memories and embarrassing stories. They had sat talking for hours. Rachel popped in and out checking on patients until she finished her shift and then stayed to join them talking. Ruby sat on the arm of the Chair Aden was sitting on while Leah sat on her own chair listening and laughing. Joey remained on the bed close to Charlie sneaking kisses and holding each other tight.


	41. Chapter 41

**i greatly apologise for the lateness of this update, and it is only a filler until the next few chapters but i will update sooner from now on!!**

**i hope this will tie u over til i have the next chapter written, which will be soon!!**

**funkyshaz this is esp for u!! u made me write today!! well u and my muse ducky :)!!! jsco81 also for u and charliefan!! **

**hope this makes up a little for it!!**

"Ok now we've done top five memories, lets do top five songs, no wait top five people we want to kiss, no wait top five people we have a crush on… no forget that one… top five embarrassing moments" Ruby looked around the room looking for someone to take her on.

"Ruby no way, embarrassing moments do not need to be shared" Leah spoke already reddening with her thoughts she might have to share.

"Ok people we want to kiss" Ruby looked at Charlie for approval.

"Sorry, but there is only one person on my list" Charlie looked sympathetically at her sister and then lovingly at Joey as Joey leaned in to kiss delighted with the response. Charlie's smile grew wider as Joey's lips drew closer "I mean Sandra Bullock every time."

Pulling back just before Joey's lips touched Charlie's "WHAT???" Joey yelps, swinging her arm at Charlie, who flinches and screams in pain.

"Shit, Charlie are u ok? I didn't hit you, oh my god your stitches when u flinched are you ok?" Joey instantly feeling regret hovers over Charlie who has her head tilted back in pain. "Charlie I'm so sorry."

"Charlie are you okay?" Rachel looks concerned as she steps forward to Charlie while the others look on. "Where does it hurt?"

"It's okay I just moved too quick," Charlie lifts her head to look at Rachel. Tilting her head she reaches for Joey's hand. "Sorry I couldn't resist"

"No I'm sorry I should have known better than to make you flinch"

"Hun, it was my own fault plus seeing that look in your face was worth the pain." Charlie began to giggle.

"It was priceless" Aden couldn't help but snigger too.

"Hey! That's so unfair" Joey tried to hide her smile. "I still shouldn't have made you flinch"

"Oh shut up and kiss me" Charlie forcefully pulled Joey to towards her. "After all you know you're the only person I want to kiss now and forever." Joey couldn't help but smile into the kiss knowing she felt the same.

Pulling back from her longing kiss Charlie turned and looked at Ruby whom was smiling enviously at them. "Think we've had enough of the top five's for one night Rubes, especially seeing as you just want to know if you make it onto Aden's list" Joey, Leah, Rachel and Charlie started to laugh as they watched Aden and Ruby's faces go red.

"Oh with the look on both faces I'm pretty sure they both make it on each other's list." Leah joined in on the teasing.

"But who's higher on who's list" Joey added.

Ruby looked at Charlie begging her to stop, she shot a look towards Aden who was obviously struggling as much as she was.

"Wait who told dad?" Charlie's question took everyone by surprise and took them out of their train of thought much to Ruby's relief.

"Morag," Joey started to explain. "We didn't want to antagonise his condition so we waited to make sure you were going to… well you know live… before she told him."

"Oh good, don't know why that thought entered my head" Charlie looked at Ruby smiling, having asked Ruby the question earlier, she already knew the answer. Ruby smile was full of gratitude to her big sister.

"They are going to come visit you tomorrow," Ruby added.

"Great, but he knows I'm ok doesn't he, he's not worrying and stressing his heart." Charlie looked concerned.

"It's ok Morag has told him you got stabbed but that you are ok and she left out all the gory details and you whole dying on the table and… well he prob thinks you got cut from cutting a carrot as we knew it would stress you stressing him and…"

"Ok Rubes I get it," Charlie smiled at her sister's ramble.

"Well you asked" Ruby shot back.

"Thank you I did and you were very helpful with your rambling, but you lost me with carrot" Charlie started to laugh as Ruby stuck out her tongue at her.

"Ok Charlie, you need rest and visiting hours ended over an hour ago. So I'm going to be the big bad doctor and kick you all out." Rachel stood up straight showing she meant business.

"But… but…" Ruby tried to protest.

"Come on Rubes unfortunately she is right" Leah looked sympathetically at Ruby, "plus Charlie had a long day with Joey nearly giving her a heart attack as she waited for a response to the ring and then pretending to hit her and making her…"

"Ok Leah I get it I cocked up a few times today" Joey interrupted her.

"No you didn't" Charlie looked at Joey still smiling at Leah's comments. "All my fault plus the moments after them were worth it all."

"God Charlie when did you get so loved up and throw up in a bucket?" Aden quizzed.

Shocked by Aden's comment Charlie responded "it ok Aden when Rubes dumps Xavier and you too finally get it on you'll know when." Charlie looked at Joey in shock of her own words and turned to look at Ruby who was staring back with her mouth ajar. "Whoops????" Charlie looked apologetically at her sister knowing she was way out of line.

"Hopefully I will" Aden quietly muttered.

"What?" Joey looked quizzically towards Aden, debating if she heard right.

"Didn't say a word" he quickly replied looking towards Ruby to see if she heard.

"Right seriously this time everyone out!" Rachel said more forcefully than she intended.

"Jes if you're like this with friends what are you like with the rest of your patients?" Ruby joked back.

"I like them so I'm nicer" Rachel smirked back.

"Hey!" Ruby and Leah squeaked together.

"When you said everyone…" Charlie looked at Rachel.

"No Charlie you have to stay." Rachel laughed back.

"But… but…" Charlie tried to comeback but she just laughed.

"Ok how about when you said everyone…" Joey added.

"Joey you can't stay tonight as well"

"But… but… I need to feeling a bit sick myself so I should stay here and make sure it doesn't get worse." Joey held her chest and pretended to wince.

"Oh yeah what's wrong with you?" Rachel tried to put on a curious face and hide her smile.

"I'm not quite sure what the name is, but I had it before and it lasted three months and I didn't like it then so don't really want to have it again. Think I heard someone call it … separation anxiety." Joey looked innocently at Rachel. As Aden, Ruby and Leah chuckled at what Joey had just said.

"Oh my god, I get that too and in my state its probably best not to get it now on top of everything else. Can't be good for my health and no doctor in their right mind would want to make me worse." Charlie looked pleadingly at Rachel.

"Damn it!" Rachel laughed. "Fine but tomorrow night you go home and tomorrow morn you go home for a few hours to sleep and shower and eat properly."

"Deal" Joey, shouted knowing full well she didn't mean it and would work her way around Rachel again tomorrow.

"Right I'll get a nurse to bring in another bed and some sheets."

"Not necessary" Joey quickly replied.

"Joey you can't sleep on the chair" Ruby looked at her almost outraged she refused the bed.

"Rubes I don't think she's planning on sleeping in the chair either." Aden smirked as he put his arm around ruby's shoulder.

"Then where… oh!" Ruby instantly went red with her naivety.

"At long last some time alone" Charlie looked at her girlfriend who lay next to her. She watched as the younger girl shifted onto her side to face her. She couldn't help but notice all of Joey's beautiful features. She looked deep into Joey's eyes, falling into their depths and smiled.

"Yeah, was kind of glad when Rachel said it was home time for everyone" she looked at Charlie, she was laying on her back so as not to stress the stitches she had in her back or stomach. Even though the past few days were showing on her face Joey still looked on in amazement as she still looked beautiful and radiant.

"Can u imagine if she had of made u go home?" Charlie's expression widens with a pretend horror.

"I know I mean I would never have been able to do this" leaning into Charlie she places a delicate kiss on her lips.

"Mm but if that's all I get I think I would have preferred a kiss goodbye as I would have made sure I got more out of it" Charlie started to laugh at the shocked look on Joey's face.

"But I… its… I… I didn't…" Joey struggled for come back "fine Charlie good night" Joey moved to get up off the bed.

"No Jo, please I need u" Charlie pulled her back down beside her only to see Joey smiling back at her.

"Did u really think I could leave u?" Joey smirked at Charlie.

"Well no but I panicked" Charlie replied back honestly. "I just wanted a proper kiss from you" she looked at Joey with eyelashes blinking, top lip covered by her bottom lip and coyly tilting her head.

"Awe Hun, u know u can have whatever u want from me, u just have to ask." Joey smiled back at Charlie.

"Ok… Joey can I have a proper kiss to show you how much I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you?"

"Mm let me think about it."

"JO!" Charlie swinging her arm in attempt to playfully tap Joey, however unsuccessful as Joey grabs in mid air, raising her head off the bed moving closer to Charlie. Letting their lips graze each other's. Placing Charlie's hand back above her head, Joey entwines their fingers, gently placing her leg over Charlie's. Resting it between her legs Joey tilts her whole body towards Charlie, gently leaning on her less injured side. Slowly parting her lips Joey lets her tongue find Charlie's and gracefully runs her tongue along her lips seeking entry. Instantly parting her lips Charlie lets her tongue meet Joey's as they slowly connect, moving together as their lips are pressed together. Feeling their kiss develop as their relationship has their tongues move with a little more haste but retaining the love of their soft delicate kiss. Releasing Charlie's hand Joey slides it down Charlie's arm gently stroking down her arm, teasing with one finger at times as it grazes Charlie's skin causing Goosebumps. Once Joey's hand passed over Charlie's shoulder Charlie moved hers to rest on Joey's hip, pulling her closer.

Their lips finally part as Joey begins kissing down Charlie's neck, as her hand caresses Charlie's breast over her gown. Charlie lets her hand rise under Joey's top feeling the soft skin, tracing patterns as the feel of Joey runs through her. Joey's lips reach back up to Charlie's stopping millimetres away, feeling each others breathe on their own lips, looking deep into each others eyes they both smile at each other. Charlie whispers "so much better than a good night kiss" she leans forward connecting again with Joey as they enjoy the feel, touch, movement, taste, softness and love of each other.


	42. Chapter 42

**Another filler I'm afraid folks!!! Hope you enjoy it!!! Sorry for the delay!!!!**

**Funkyshaz thanks for ur dedication!!! Hope u enjoy!!**

**This is also for kate, linda and charliefan!!! :D:D thanks you guys!!! **

Charlie smiled at her girlfriend lovingly. She couldn't help but notice that Joey sometimes winkled her nose in her sleep. She watched her sleep soundly almost as if she hadn't slept properly in a year and now she was content. She loved the way Joey had managed to position herself so close to her in her sleep. Obviously still aware in her sleep Joey was careful where her body met Charlie's. They had spent ages the night before kissing, touching and talking that Charlie didn't know when they had fallen asleep.

She looked down at Joey who had one hand resting on her stomach above her injury while a finger pressed against her breast. Charlie closed her eyes and fell back asleep, comfortable in her lover's embrace.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?"

Charlie and Joey instantly woke to the angry voice. Looking up they saw Ross angrily looking down at them.

"Dad… let me explain" Charlie spoke panicking.

"Explain what Charlie? How this WOMAN is laying in bed beside you with her hand on your breast?" Ross spoke with spite.

Joey and Charlie both looked at Joey's hand that was now cupping her breast.

"Who is this woman? Charlie and what the hell is she doing in your bed?" Ross roared again.

"Dad please let me explain" Charlie pleaded.

"Explain what Charlie? What could you possibly explain? That this woman just wandered into your room and fell asleep on top of you? That she dropped from the sky with her hand landing on your breast?.."

"Dad please!" Charlie looked horrified by her father's comments.

"Don't dad please me…. What are u gonna tell me that this is the woman of your dreams and that Joey makes you the happiest woman on this earth?" with that Ross burst out laughing. While Ruby and Morag popped their heads around the door in stitches laughing. Ruby's face almost red with laughter as the tears of joy rolled down her cheeks.

"Dad, that was brilliant" Ruby managed to get out through her laughter.

"That was so not funny" Charlie looked at the three. Turning to look at Joey that was now too laughing. "You gave me a heart attack and Joey."

"Obviously not enough as she still has her hand on your breast" Morag commented as she laughed harder at the look on Charlie and Joey's face now. Watching Joey snatch it away and sit up. Causing Ross and Ruby to laugh harder also.

"Sorry Charlie we really couldn't resist." Ruby smiled hopefully at her sister.

"My heart is still racing" Charlie replied finally laughing too.

Having all calmed down from their laughter they spent the morning talking and catching up. Charlie told her father all about the incident. More as an officer than as if it happened to her. She talked about the legal aspects and the time Brett was now facing behind bars and how he had admitted doing it. She told him to his horror about her scares and injuries. He had been unaware of most, as they didn't want to cause him any stress or worry. He was shocked but understood their reasons regrettably. He didn't like that he couldn't be told for their worry on how he would take it. His tablets had finally settled and he was doing much better but he still lapsed back when he was stressed.

With Ross, Ruby and Morag there, Joey was sent home to shower and change. She really didn't want to leave but she was out voted and Rachel had forced her to get in the car and gave her a lift home. Now sitting on Charlie's bed after her shower she felt like she had never been away for those three months and if she had it was years ago. She was more in love with Charlie now than she had ever been if that was possible. She looked at the ring that was on her right hand. She loved everything that it represented and that Charlie was able to show her love in such a loving way. She just hoped that she would be able to show Charlie soon exactly how she felt with a symbol or anything really. She knew it had to be perfect but right now she was just going to focus on Charlie and her getting better. It was more important than anything else was right now. If she had learnt anything these past few days it was that she needed Charlie in her life forever and she was never letting go of her. Nothing was going to get in their way ever again.

"I should get dressed" she moaned to herself as she remained sitting in her towel. Throwing herself back on the bed Joey let out a sigh as she stretched on the bed feeling the pillow she pulled one over her face and breathed in Charlie's scent. Smiling to herself she realised she needed to see her beautiful girlfriend again and sat up on the bed and moved to get dressed as quick as she could.

Charlie had spent the afternoon laughing at Ruby and Ross; she had forgot how funny they were together. How the three of them bounced off each other with their comments and sarcastic remarks. She had winced a few times from laughing so hard which had worried Ruby each time and had momentarily but soon they were back on track. Morag had been quite witty too and wasn't afraid to join in on the banter and comment when needed. Charlie laughed as her father told Morag the story of how one Christmas morning he had come in from his late shift and found Charlie in attempting to wake Ruby up so she could go down and open the presents. How he had hid and watch Charlie get a sleepy Ruby out of bed and go into their mother as Charlie woke her saying 'Ruby woke me up she really wants to see what Santa brought'. Charlie looked at her father adoringly forgetting his condition for a second and remembering the father she loved and cared so much for. For now at least she had her father back.

"You used me!" Ruby gave out.

"Well I had to get some use out of you! Its not like you are every helpful." Charlie spouted back.

"Oi" Ruby protested as she watched Charlie laugh. "Dad you just let her!"

"I didn't let her…. I merely didn't stop her!" Ross smiled innocently at his youngest daughter.

"Dad that is the same thing!" Ruby tried her best to look upset.

As Joey walked back into Charlie's hospital room she was glad to see them all laughing and joking. She smiled widely at her girlfriend who instantly smiled back at her and offered out her hand for Joey to come to her. Joey walked in saying hello but not taking her eyes off Charlie. Reaching out she grabbed Charlie's hand and entwined their fingers. Leaning down Joey places a gentle kiss on her girlfriend's soft lips pulling back she smiled into Charlie's loving eyes. Turning around Joey sits beside Charlie on the bed looking at the rest of the room. Joey slightly blushes as she sees three faces staring back at her.

"So what have I missed?" Joey asks as breaking the silence in the room.

"Oh I've just been hearing stories and listening to these three argue." Morag said smiling back at Joey.

"Awe I missed the stories?" Joey pouted at Charlie.

"It's ok honey I'll tell you later…. Well the ones I allow you to hear" Charlie started to laugh.

"And I'll tell you the rest" Ruby added quickly.

"No you won't" Charlie replied with a hint of threat in her voice.

"Oh yes I will big sis!" Ruby laughed back.

Night had fallen in again and Joey had once again been permitted to stay in the hospital with Charlie.

It was now time for Ross, Ruby and Morag to head home as visiting hours had past. They all had a lovely day despite the local and the reason they were all there. Joey and Ross had talked fishing. Ruby had been quizzed on her life by Charlie merely to embarrass her younger sister. But the younger sister gave back as much as she could and Charlie soon found herself embarrassed, as did Joey.

"So Joey I was thinking we should go fishing together someday." Ross spoke as he stood to leave.

Joey looked at Charlie wondering if it would be ok. Watching Charlie smile at her she turned to reply "I'd really like that Ross."

"Ah do we think that's a good idea?" Morag spoke up.

"Yes honey I think it's the best idea I've had in ages, this way I get to go out fishing and me and Joey get sometime to get to know each other better." Ross nodded reassuringly at Joey and then to Morag looking at her as if nothing is gonna change his mind.

"We'll do it someday when everything has calmed and your feeling 100% ok?" Joey spoke looking to reassure Morag she was aware where her concern was coming from.

"Excellent Joey I can't wait." He smiled then moved towards Charlie and kissed her on the forehead to kiss his eldest daughter good night before he left. "I'll see you tomorrow honey. I love you"

"I love you too dad, but tomorrow please don't give me a heart attack!!!" Charlie smiled lovingly at her father.

"Good night Charlie" Morag smiled at her stepdaughter. "Good night Joey"

"Night Morag" the two said in unison.

"Night big sis, night Joey." Ruby spoke as she pulled them both in for a hug.

"Night Ruby I love u!" Charlie smiled as she pulled back from the hug.

"Love you too" Ruby smiled "love u Joey"

"Night Ruby love u too!" Joey blushed as she was touched by Ruby's comments.

As Charlie and Joey watched them leave they waved. Joey turned and smiled at her girlfriend.

"I got you a surprise!" Joey smiled.

"A surprise???" Charlie looked curiously at Joey.

"Just something to make u smile and I know you'll enjoy it." Joey said as she got up from the bed and moved over to her bag. Routing around in her bag with her back to Charlie, Joey found what she was looking for and moved back to the bed and sat facing Charlie with the box still behind her back.

"What is it???" Charlie asked curiously.

"Close your eyes and you'll soon find out." Joey ordered Charlie. Charlie did as she was told.

Joey moved about for a few seconds, which seemed an eternity to Charlie.

"Open your mouth." Joey ordered. And Charlie did as she was told.

"Mmm" Charlie moaned as she felt the cold spoon touch her lips as she tasted its contents, opening her eyes she smiled widely as she savoured the taste. "You bought me chocolate fudge cake? I knew there was a reason I loved you" Charlie smiled.

"Just one reason?" Joey asked she watched as Charlie went to respond and she placed another spoonful in her mouth. Causing Joey to laugh as she watched the love of her life enjoy the surprise.

"Close your eyes" Joey asked again. Charlie obeyed; she closed her eyes and opened her mouth slightly. Joey leaned forward and captured Charlie's lips with her own. Taking in her bottom lip she kissed her softly, with her eyes opened she watched the elder girls response. Pulling back Joey giggled.

"Sorry I couldn't resist" Joey looked deep into her girlfriends deep beautiful blue eyes losing herself in them. She raised the spoon and offered it to Charlie for Charlie to open her mouth. Charlie opened her mouth and took in the cake and then leaned forward and kissed her girlfriend as the cake mixed between them Charlie moaned into her girlfriend's mouth loving the mixed taste of the cake and Joey. They kissed for a few minutes before pulling back for air.

"Mmm now that's what I call tasty" Charlie smiled. "Oh dear you have some cake on your cheek" Charlie leaned forward and remove the cake with her lips and then moving to kiss Joey again. They kissed passionately, full of love and emotion.

Joey looked at Charlie with a cheeky grin as they pulled back. Using her finger she moves it along the cream of the cake and looks innocently at Charlie as she drops some of it on the expose part of Charlie's breast. "Oops you have some cream on you. I'll just get that for you!" Joey smiled as she leaned down kissing the cream away from Charlie's breast. Sitting back up she looks at Charlie.

"Not sure I got it all so I'm just gonna have a small route around and unbutton your pj top" before waiting on a response Joey set to work, buttoning Charlie's top delighted Charlie isn't wearing a bra. She mumbles "I think there is some here I'll just get it" wrapping her lips around Charlie's freshly exposed nipple Joey begins caressing it with her tongue and suckling in the nipple feeling it get harder.

"Damn you are amazing" Charlie moans as she arches her back to meet Joey.

Joey moves to pay attention to the other breast doing the same thing as her hand takes over where her mouth was and caresses the breast, teasing the nipple.

Relaxing into every touch, Charlie enjoys as Joey explores her body as she feels her body excite to every wonder Joey's hands or mouth takes, giggling as Joey frequently glances at the door as she delves deeper into Charlie's body being aware of her injures and gentle at all times….


	43. Chapter 43

**i apologise for the delay in update and the shortness of this chapter!! have had this done about a week and was gonna add more to it but decided ill leave the rest to the next chapter that im writing tomorrow. sorry folks but i will get this better for u!! **

**to funkyshaz sorry but here's one to keep u going!!!**

**to my usual ppl hope u like ... charlie fan, linda, kate etc... **

**its a filler sorry... but hope u enjoy and review even tho its crap!!**

Charlie woke happily in Joey's embrace; today was the day she finally got home. Although she knew she would miss the excuses Joey was giving Rachel for staying. They always made her smile as to how quickly Joey could get Rachel to change her mind. Everyday Rachel would say with as much determination as she could 'that Joey is going home tonight!' of course that determination was always there when Joey was at home doing her daily routine of washing and picking Charlie up a surprise. The surprises went from cake to balloons, from balloons to ice cream, from ice cream to a pair of underwear that Joey was wearing. Everyday Joey came back the surprise was never one that Charlie would have guessed. As much as Joey made Charlie guess she just could think of what random object Joey had returned with.

Between her different gifts and adorable faces she would pull when She made her excuse to stay with Charlie, Charlie couldn't believe how lucky she was and amazed at how more she loved Joey if that was possible. Of course she had her favourite gift and favourite excuse, which conveniently happened on the one night. Looking back and seeing Rachel's face at the excuse was priceless.

How Joey had kept a straight face and sounded like it was real Charlie would never know. Charlie started to giggle at the memory she played it back in her head....  
"No Joey you have to go home, the hospital doesn't permit partners to stay with the patients, especially with the severity of Charlie's injuries. She is suppose to rest" Rachel argued.  
"But this way I can make sure she rests" Joey replied.  
"Joey I doubt that you make sure of that" Rachel smirked back having implied their activities and methods of relaxing.  
"Look Rachel we've been trying to keep this quiet..." Joey began.  
"What quiet?" Rachel quickly asked as nosiness took over.  
"Well...well.... We're trying for a baby and tonight my last night of my cycle were we can ... You know conceive... Can I please stay we'll be really quiet!" Joey stared at Rachel looking as honest and innocent as she could.  
"Oh my god.. I give up... Of all excuses..." Rachel's mouth was still open as she spoke the words in shock double checking that she had just heard right.  
"Please Rachel" Charlie pouted at Rachel.  
"Good job you'll be out day after tomorrow." Rachel said to Charlie as she turned to walk out. "Night, try and behave!"

Once Rachel had left the room they couldn't contain their laughter. Charlie couldn't believe Joey had just said that to her friend and mostly that it worked. Wasn't long after Charlie found out what the surprise was for her that night. Joey in sexy underwear was definitely the best surprise.

"What are you smiling about?" The voice broke Charlie from her memory.

"Hi beautiful, you sleep ok?" Charlie smiled down at her stunning girlfriend.

"Like always when I'm with you… terrible" Joey began to laugh

Charlie pouted at Joey.

"Like I was in heaven sleeping on a cloud honey." Joey grinned at Charlie "now can I see you smile again?" Charlie on tune smiled back. "Mmm you never answered my question!"

"Question?" Charlie looked puzzled as she tried to remember.

"Why you were smiling? You Muppet"

"You Muppet??? Well for that you are not gonna find out" Charlie looked away from Joey.

Joey shifted in the bed to be sitting and more at eye level at Charlie. She moved her hand to Charlie's chin and moved her head back to face her. Looking Charlie straight in the eyes, falling into the depths of her crystal blue eyes softly Joey said "sorry" and moved her lips to Charlie's and slowly began to kiss the Charlie's soft lips. Delighted when Charlie began to kiss her back. The kiss enveloped them as Joey's bottom lip was taken in-between Charlie's lips as she suckled them softly then allowing Joey's tongue entrance into her mouth, their tongues moved together as they savoured each other's taste. Joe used the hand she had holding Charlie's chin to tuck back a piece of hair behind Charlie's ear and let her hand run through Charlie's hair.

Pulling back from the kiss with their foreheads against each other's Joey smiled as she gazed deep into Charlie's eyes. Charlie returned the smile losing herself in Joey's chocolate brown eyes that seemed to have so much in them for someone so young.

Joey moved her mouth to speak "anyway should have been MY Muppet" she sniggered and watched Charlie's reaction. Watching Charlie open her mouth with a reply Joey moved her hand to Charlie's neck holding her close and seizing the opportunity to kiss her. Charlie struggling to break free in order to reply quickly realises that she'd rather kiss Joey and would get her revenge later. Losing herself in the now passionate kiss.

"Hi Charlie you ready to go home?" ruby shouted as she walked in through Charlie's hospital room. She paused watching Joey help her sister get dressed. For the first time she could see both dressing on Charlie's stomach and lower back. Looking at Charlie she could see how fragile her sister was, she could see the pain in her face as Charlie attempted to get dressed, even with Joey's help it was a struggle. Charlie's movement was a minimum. Causing Ruby's mind to wander to everything Aden had said about Charlie and Joey's antics while they stayed at the hospital each night together. Suddenly realising she was thinking about her sister's sex life she freaked herself out and brought her back to looking at Charlie with more focus.

"Ruby hello, I'm almost ready to get out of he…" Charlie moaned in pain as she tried to put her arm into the top. Joey looked sympathetically at her almost apologetically. Charlie smiled back to let her know it was ok.

"Hi Ruby" Joey smiled at her.

"Hi Joey, need a hand?" Ruby stepped forward ready to help.

"No we're good thanks" Charlie was touched by her sisters offer. "Where's dad?"

"Oh he's parking the car with Morag, I hopped out at the door, thought I'd give you guys a head up in case dad walked in on you again" Ruby started to giggle. Joey started to laugh at the expression on Charlie's face, which was obviously struggling to figure out whether to laugh or be embarrassed and was caught somewhere in the middle.


	44. Chapter 44

**Sorry folks for the massive delay!! Here's a chapter so u haven't forgot about this story… it's not the best chapter but I hope you'll still tell me what u think and review!!**

**Funkyshaz57…again sorry for the delay!!**

**For..Linda!! :D**

**Hope u enjoy this chapter even just a little!!!!**

It had been exactly a week since Charlie had been discharged. A tough week at that. Charlie had found herself in a lot of pain. Moving wasn't high up in her list of priorities as the more she moved the sorer the pain would get. It had become an in-house joke that 'motivated Charlie' or 'little miss I can do it my fucking self' was long since gone and had finally learnt to relax and be looked after. Charlie smiled as she was being teased but in truth she was too tired and sore to try and do everything herself, and she was enjoying Joey's attention and having ruby run around after her. She still wished she could just get up and do it herself but after her first day home she realised it would be a long time before she could just hop off the sofa and run about looking after everyone else.

Being hurt had some great advantages, all those little jobs she had moaned about and asked Ruby to do were now done on the first time of asking. Ruby would run around and on the first day home had even offered Charlie her room, as it was closest to the back door.

Joey was fantastic; she was caring, loving and fussed around Charlie. She jumped before Charlie even thought about moving, something that had amused Charlie; there were days Charlie would shuffle just to get Joey to jump up, leaning forward did it every time. Joey would be up like a shot standing in front of Charlie waiting on an order like a solider. It took a few days of lame excuses for Joey to realise what Charlie was doing. Charlie often didn't think of an excuse first. The worst being 'I wanted to get some sand' it sucked for Charlie that the television show they were watching at the time was showing a beach. Joey had given Charlie the most confused look and walked to the kitchen, turning back and giving ruby a 'what the fuck for?' look. Only she caught Charlie killing herself laughing Joey would have been on the beach with a bucket for the sand.

When she had walked in the back door a week ago she had struggled not to relive the memories of her laying on the floor stretching out her hand for help. Not to mention seeing the look on Brett's face. Putting on a brave face she had walked through the door and quickly past the kitchen into the sitting room.

The day before had been a reminder of every little thing that had happened that night as she gave her official and very detail statement. Charlie and Watson had agreed detail was best, as they didn't want Brett getting away with anything. Charlie had to stop on several occasions to stop herself from being physically sick as she relived the moments in her head. She was never so glad that it was Watson taking the statement as she knew Watson was struggling too and not being snotty as Charlie's fragile state. Watson had tried not to push Charlie but she knew that either way it would be hard for Charlie. Retelling the story in such detail had brought back memories that Charlie had managed to forget. Now she could see Brett's expression as he stabbed Charlie the second time in her stomach. She could almost feel the knife going in again as she relived the moments.

Part of her for some reason had expected to still see the blood on the floor. She knew it was cleaned up the following morning once the Crime Scene Investigators and Watson had been to inspect the scene. But she still couldn't help get rid of her irrational thoughts.

When she sat in the sitting room she often found herself staring into the kitchen and focusing on the floor the part she lay on as she bleed out and grasped for air and for help as she reached out help and the house phone. People could have walked through the door and over the floor but Charlie's gaze often wouldn't be broke.

She had loads of irrational thoughts since being home. Having spent so much of her week sitting on the sofa or laying in her bed; everytime she had been on her own and heard a noise in the kitchen she would panic and think Brett had come back to finish her off. Irrational fears were taking over, even thought she knew Brett was in prison waiting trial she couldn't help but worry. She had dealt with a case before where a man had escaped from the prison she knew only too well that it was possible, maybe a far out possibility but one that was there none the less.

So far she had managed to hide it from Joey and Ruby, when they would eventually pop their heads around the corner or walk in the worry quickly evaporated causing her to smile at the two people she loved most in the world. VJ made a constant noise as her moved about the house so she was never worried when it was him in the kitchen. Leah had a habit of talking to herself when she entered the house or shouted hello as she entered the house; she had from the first day Charlie and Ruby had moved in.

Charlie found herself not being able to venture into the kitchen by herself. If the phone rang in the kitchen and she was alone she would sit quietly on the sofa, she knew if it was Joey or Ruby they would ring her mobile the second time; as would Leah or her father if it was an emergency. The house phone had an answering machine just in case it was an important call they would leave a message. Charlie wasn't willing to take the chance of walking in there again investigating a sound.

To celebrate Charlie being home a week Joey had made dinner for herself, Charlie and Ruby. Now settling by the fire Charlie and Joey began to relax. Dinner had been lovely with Ruby and Joey, but now Charlie was glad she and Joey could have some alone time. Ruby had gone to see Xavier, Annie and Jai and wouldn't be back until late. Leah having to work the late shift then had arranged to meet Rachel for drinks afterwards and VJ would be over at a friend's house for the night.  
Joey moved behind Charlie and wrapped her arms around. Charlie eased herself back against Joey letting her head rest on her shoulder. After everything they had been through it felt nice to just be able to hold each other and relax beside the now roaring fire.

As Joey gently traces her finger down the side of Charlie's face, over her jaw line, down her neck and gliding her fingers over Charlie's exposed breasts. Looking down Joey was now glad Charlie had chosen to wear a low cut V-neck vest top. Allowing her hand wander over the soft breasts hidden by Charlie's top, searching for Charlie's nipple, teasing it to rise; Joey whispers "so Miss B now we finally have some alone time and we're laying in front of this big open fire… any ideas as to what we could do?"

"Nope not one idea" Charlie replied smirking as she tilted her head further back as Joey played with her nipples through her jumper.

"Really??"

"Nope not one"

"So you don't want me doing this?" Joey spoke softly as she slid her hand down Charlie's V-neck top and began massaging her breast.

"I didn't say that!" Charlie moaned back at the touch.

"Well if you wanted me to you would have had a small idea." Joey whispered into Charlie's ear as she nibbled on her ear and began kissing down Charlie's neck.

"Mmm but my ideas are never as good as yours"

"Not as good or you have got used to people doing and thinking things for you Miss You Decide formally known as Miss I Can Do It My Fucking Self!!!" Joey teased as she continued her assault on Charlie's neck.

"HEY" Charlie attempted to protest as she sat forward moving away from Joey. Joey quickly took the opportunity to unhook Charlie's bra. Looking back at Joey in shock then leaning back into Joey she continues "why do I have the feeling I've just been played and that was your intentions???"

"No idea Senior Constable!" Joey attempted to sound innocent as she moved her hand up Charlie's top and under her now loose bra. Taking her time, teasing Charlie's right nipple then flitting and teasing her left nipple.

"Oh I bet u do" Charlie smiled and slightly moaned as she turns her head and captures Joey's lips. Letting the kiss progress Charlie runs her hand up Joey's thigh, gently squeezing as she reaches the top of the thigh, stretching her finger so it runs over Joey's centre.

Moments pass as the passion between them grows; Charlie gently eases herself from her position to now face Joey on her knees. Charlie leaning down kissing Joey, as their lips connect both of them feels their lips tingle. Charlie's tongue grazes over Joey's lips as it seeks entry, as Joey happily grants it their tongues begin to dance with each other as their passion and desperation to be as close as possible takes over.

Charlie takes Joey's top in hand and lifts it over Charlie's head as their lips part for mere seconds. Joey follows Charlie's lead as her top is quickly removed as her bra falls with the top.

Charlie begins to ease Joey onto her back on the floor as she leans over, Joey pulls back from the kiss and looks deep into Charlie's eyes and kisses her again. Suddenly pulling back from the kiss again, Joey screeches "Charlie! Let me go on top! What about your injures?"

"Little Miss I Can Do It My Fucking Self wants to make you happy… don't worry baby ill be careful" Charlie leans down and begins kissing Joey again. Her hand slowly reaches for the Button on Joey's jeans and unbuttons them as she begins to slide her hand inside, finding Joey's wet centre. Charlie teasing her clitoris as she rubs over it and around, she kisses down to Joey's breasts….

BANG…

"What was that?" Charlie jolts upright causing herself pain…..


	45. Chapter 45

**Funkyshaz57 sorry for the massive delay!!! And to anyone else that reads this story!!**

**Thinking the story has lost its appeal let me know whether u think I should continue or abandon ship!**

**This chapter isnt great but ill blame that on the time of day or shud I say morning!**

**Let me know what you think xx**

"What was that?" Joey looked at Charlie as Charlie posed the question. She could see nothing but fear and panic in her girlfriends eyes.  
"I'm sure it's nothing!" Joey offered in a way to relax her girlfriend.  
BANG  
"Joey that was not nothing!" Charlie grabbed her lover tighter, unaware of the tightness of her grip as fear took over her body.  
"Charlie, it's probably just a cat or something outside."  
BANG  
"what's he doing beating up the other cats with a knife??" Charlie moved onto her knees releasing Joey for the first time.  
"A knife? What? ...." Joey looked at Charlie with a more than puzzled look.  
"Shussh.... Do u hear that?" Charlie reached for the nearest weapon, finding the poker. Taking the poker in her hands she gripped it tight as she stared hard at the kitchen doorway.  
"Charlie I don't hear any thing, whatever it is has gone." Joey replied in a whispered tone as she reached for Charlie's shoulder, Charlie jerked as Joey's hand made contact with her bare skin.

Joey didn't have time to react to Charlie's movement when there was another noise like someone attempting to open the door.

"Ok that I heard!" Joey looked at Charlie as Charlie returned the gaze.

At that moment Ruby sat in Irene's house having just watched a DVD with her friends. It was fast becoming one of her favourite films. 'Role Models' was in her opinion one of the funniest films she had ever seen.

"I bet if I suggested a game of Quidditch he'd cum in his pants!" Jai sniggered after he had said the quote, "best quote in the film"

"Hell no" Xavier argued "its so gotta be 'You know what I used to have for breakfast? Cocaine. Know what I had for lunch? Cocaine.'"

"What did you have for dinner?" Ruby joined in.

"Was it cocaine?" Jai finished the sketch for them, as the three of them erupted into laughter.

"Me and the judge have a special relationship... I don't wanna get too graphic but I sucked his dick for drugs." Annie chirped in.

Three shocked faces met her, they had completely stop laughing and turned looking at her in complete disbelief.

"Annie you just said DICK!!!" Ruby proclaimed still in complete and utter disbelief.

"You said suck his DICK!!!" Xavier was quick to point out the relevance of the word 'dick' in the sentence. "I mean u said something naughty" Xavier started to laugh.

"I fear the world is gonna end" Ruby said as she raised her shoulders slightly with a semi-worried face and a raised eyebrow.

"But.. You were all saying quotes…" Annie tried to explain herself but faltered.

"Yeah but Annie you never say a bad word like ever!" Xavier tried to explain their shock.

Jai had sat quietly somewhat in disbelief and the rest in amusement as her watched his girlfriend turn a rose coloured pink.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. Bullshit and Dr. I'm-full-of-shit?" Jai finally spoke taking the attention off his girlfriend. Ruby and Xavier instantly started to laugh.

"I know why you are here, so don't BS a BSer, Ok?" Xavier spluttered out as he laughed.

"Don't think we've forgotten Annie… go wash your mouth out with soap and water young miss!" Ruby giggled "bed with no super for you" ruby knew it was wrong to tease her friend but the redder she got the funnier it became.

"Fuck you! Miss Daisy" Annie replied cool and calmly at Ruby. Ruby tried to act shocked but started laughing instead. Jai and Xavier burst into laughter as Annie smiled proudly.

Charlie and Joey were still staring at each other trying to figure out who it could be. Who was trying to get into the house?' they thought to themselves.

"It's probably just Ruby home from Annie's!" Joey tried to think rationally.

"No it cant be her film would barely be over and she said she'd ring for a lift!" it had been one of Charlie's conditions on Ruby going as she didn't want her out and about by herself in the dark of night where anything could happen.

"Must be Leah then." Joey suggested…

"Leah doll, did you see the big bread knife with the black handle?" Irene looked at her friend.

"No haven't seen it in a while! I assumed you had it!"

"Haven't seen it since earlier on…" Irene tried to think of the last time she had seen it. "I had it in my hand earlier and went out to serve a customer at the till… that's right I put it down beside the till, I'd forget my head if it wasn't screwed on" Irene walked out of the kitchen to the till in search for her favourite knife.

Lifting the paper by the till she searched for the knife. "Its not here!" she called back into Leah.

"What you mean its not there?" Leah replied as she walked out in order to help her colleague to find the knife.

"I left it right here" Irene pointed towards the side of the till.

"You don't think somebody lifted it do you?"

"Girlie, who would steal a bread knife?" Irene shook off Leah's question. "I just must of brought it back into the kitchen and forgotten where I put it." She walked back into the kitchen.

"Suppose you're right" Leah followed her into the kitchen after checking the counter one last time.

"Couldn't be… she still wouldn't be finished her shift at the dinner even if she had come home early from drinks with Rachel" Charlie rose to her feet.

"Who else could it be?" Joey asked this time with more worry in her voice.

They could hear whoever it was still attempting to open the door. Joey rose to her feet to join Charlie. She grabbed her hand tight not knowing what else to do. Charlie still had the poker in her other hand holding it as tight as she could. Her mind and heart started to race, she could feel herself slipping back into a memory of the night she was attacked. She remembered walking into the kitchen and expecting to see Joey or Ruby standing there, she remembered being caught off guard and not having a proper chance to defend herself. Sure after the initial attack and she realised what was happening she thought back and defended herself but it nearly hadn't been enough. She was struggling to fight Brett off but had managed to before he could do more damage to her.

Charlie's heart started to beat faster and faster as she thought back to the night she nearly lost everything. She was close to never seeing Joey or Ruby again. Charlie's heart pounded against her chest, as her breathing became more laboured as she thought of how she could lose them again now. She couldn't let that happen. What if the person got Joey instead of her, what would she do without Joey? She'd rather die herself than lose Joey and live on, as Joey is her life.

"Charlie?" Joey looked at her girlfriend concerned as she noticed Charlie stressing in front of her, even if she hadn't noticed the now crushing grip Charlie had on her hand was causing Joey pain.

Snapping back to reality Charlie looked at Joey, "I'm not gonna let this happen again! I wont" she announced.

"Charlie what are we going to do?"

"You are going to hide in the bedroom and if u hear anything I want you to climb out the window and run!"

"What Charlie I'm not leaving you!" Joey tried to protest.

"And I'm not losing you!" Charlie turned to look at Joey. "I love you, now go hide!"

"No Charlie I'm not leaving you!"

"Joey please!"

"No Charlie, we are in this together!"

They heard a thud against the door, they assumed the person was leaning against it and using his/her shoulder to open it.

"Fine, come on," Charlie dragged Joey out the front door.

"What? Where are we going?" Joey wondered as to what Charlie's plan is.

"Shushhh! Just stay behind me ok?" Charlie looked at Joey and watched her nod.

Charlie released Joey's hand and grabbed the poker with both hands as she slowly walked around the front of the house. She was holding the poker like a baseball player held their bats when about to swing. She suddenly wished she had got her gun from her bedroom. She looked behind to see Joey was still ok and behind her.

She slowly looked around the corner of the house; she could see a figure standing at the door. In the darkness she couldn't make out who it was. She slowly turned around the corner and charged almost to the person, shouting "get away from my door and put your hands up!!!"

She watched as the figure she could now see was a man, raised his hands and slowly turned around. Charlie could see the light reflect off something silver in his hands. As he turned around to face Charlie, her heart began to race faster than every before she couldn't hear anything but her heart thumping against her rib cage….


	46. Chapter 46

**Thank you for ur kind reviews!! Its amazing nobody guessed who it is!!!**

**Enjoy!!! Ooh and id like to point out I didn't need a 2 month later reminder from funkyshaz57 to update lol**

**Sorry if this chapter sucks wrote it at stupid oclock in the morn! Let me know wat u think xx**

With the man now in perfect view, the light from the porch shinning on the left side of his face Charlie and Joey gasped as they recognised who it was.

"Dad" was all Charlie could manage.

"Charlie!" Ross returned in a bright and happy manner. "And Joey, how are you?"

Joey was suddenly brought back to earth as her own heartbeat came slowly back into a normal calm rhythm. "Ross, good to see you"

"Dad what are you doing here?"

"Well I decided I wanted to see my daughters and to see if Joey was up for that fishing trip sometime soon… why don't my keys work Charlie?" Ross looked at the keys he had in his hand.

"Dad you don't have keys for this house, where's Morag?"

"I don't?" Ross looked slightly puzzled, "well that explains why none of them worked, so are you gonna use your keys to let us in so you can make your old man a cup of coffee?" Ross tried to shake off any confusion it appeared he might have had over the keys.

"Sure dad lets get you inside" Charlie stepped forward and wrapped her arm around her father and lead him around the front to the front door. Joey watched as the past him and walked slowly behind them, she spotted Charlie casting a look over her shoulder, Joey smiled reassuringly at Charlie as Charlie looked bewildered as what to do next.

Once they got inside and had settled at the table with a cup of coffee each Charlie looked at her father still baffled by his sudden appearance.

"So dad does Morag know you're here?" Charlie asked aware that he had ignored it when they were outside.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that while Joey made the coffee and you went to the.." Ross raised his hands and made quotation marks "_toilet_… you rang her so yes she does know that I'm here"

"Dad she was worried" Charlie didn't even try to deny or excuse why she had rung Morag. "Why did you take off without telling her or even telling anyone?"

"Oh Charlie, I'm a grown man I can do what I want, I still have some say on what I can and cant do, I'm not that incapable yet, and its not fair for all of you to treat me as such." Ross was partly annoyed with his daughter's line of questions. "You really need to sort out your back yard Charlie, I nearly broke my neck 15 times trying to get to the door. I kept bumping into things." Ross tried to divert the conversation before they got further into it.

"Yeah we thought you were a…." Joey trailed off when she saw the look on Charlie's face. She knew the look wasn't anger or worry but more of a 'my dad doesn't need to know look'.

"Well dad, Morag will be here in about an hour or so. What would you like to do until then?" Charlie inquired as she attempted to change the subject herself.

"We could…" Ross was unable to finish as the back door suddenly burst open and in came Ruby.

"Oh my god… Annie said 'cock'…I mean Annie… yes holier than a fishing net Annie said 'suck his cock'" Ruby looked at Charlie and Joey to see their reactions as she laughed at her own memories. Not seeing a single smile on Charlie or Joey's face "come on Annie saying COCK.." she almost shouted the word for effect, "that's funn…" spotting her father Ruby instantly went bright red, she glared at Charlie for her lack of warning.

"Hello darling!" Ross smiled at his now lobster red daughter who was shooting draggers from her eyes at Charlie and Joey who were now quietly sniggering. "So do I want to know why Annie appears to have a learnt a new word or would you prefer to give your dad a hug?"

Ruby walked around to her father and embraced him into a big hug. He could feel the heat radiating off her cheeks as they hugged. Pulling back Ruby looked at her dad and smiled "hi dad, so what are you doing here?"

"Well before your 'cock' outburst I was just about to suggest we have a game of cards." Ross beamed at his daughter as he watched her get redder by his choice of words, as Charlie and Joey burst out into laughter. They had tried to contain it for as long as possible but as they watched Ross laugh about it they couldn't hold back any longer.

"I'll go get the cards" Ruby took the opportunity to escape the three laughing faces that was looking at her.

"Really??" Ruby asked. They had been playing cards for the past ten minutes and all four were enjoying the game and banter.

"Yes really I raise you 3 matchsticks!" Ross looked at his daughter, not allowing her to read his expression so she didn't know what he would have.

"Why are we playing with matchsticks again?" Ruby quizzed for the hundredth time.

"Because you need your pocket money" Ross raised his eyebrow as his answer dripped with a second meaning.

"Or is it that you cant afford to lose your pension to me dad?" Ruby bite back as she looked at her cards one more time. "Call!" as she threw in 3 more matchsticks.

"Too rich for me" Joey threw her cards into the middle of the table.

"Yeah I'm likely to get burnt if I stay with these cards…" she looked around the table "get it?? Burnt … matchsticks… burnt???" she eyed them all to see who was laughing.

"Yup got it Charlie, just wasn't funny" Ruby commented without looking at Charlie as she stared her father out.

"Oh" Charlie dropped her shoulders a little disappointed.

"Awe baby I thought it was witty and cute" Joey leaned in placing a kiss on her beautiful girlfriends lips.

"No u didn't" Charlie responded still a little disappointed,

"Yes I did" Joey replied sweetly as she smiled.

"Jo, you soooo didn't and if you did I've lost all respect for you… well the little respect I had!"

Joey shot a look at Ruby but it was lost on her as she was still staring out Ross who was laughing at the interaction between his two daughters and his daughter's girlfriend.

"Ok so I just think Charlie is witty and cute… maybe not so much that line being witty… but you are very witty and cute Charlie" Joey look into Charlie's eyes hoping she was forgiven for her earlier small lie.

Charlie smiled at her girlfriend appreciating her attempt to comfort her and laugh at her joke; which she still thought was funny; and even if Joey didn't find it funny. She leaned in and captured Joey's lips with hers hoping to show Joey she treasured the intention.

"Go show" Ross said now focusing on the game to give Charlie and Joey a moment.

"No I called you! You have to show your cards first!"

"Hmm forgot I taught you this game well, I've two pair… Aces on the roofs" he lay his hand down showing two Aces and two fours and a Jack.

"What? … Awe come on!" with that Ruby threw her cards in the middle, as Ross laughed at his daughter.

"Poor Rubes, did you think I was bluffing?"

"Yes, you always bluff!!! I have two pair two, Queens and sevens!!!" Ruby said disgusted that she had lost to her father. "Charlie can you stop kissing Joey now it's your deal!" Ruby crossed her arms and threw herself back in the chair almost huffing.

Pulling apart Charlie and Joey smiled at each other. Charlie began to pick up the cards; she looked at her father coyly knowing she had just been caught up in a moment in front of him and now was slightly embarrassed, as was Joey who was looking anywhere but at Ross.

"So Joey, I distinctly remember you promising a day out fishing!" Ross spoke to break the silence in the room.

"That's right dad Joey did" Ruby sat up on her chair, she had just realised that she had forgot all about his condition and that tonight had been normal and he was remembering conversations they had had before.

"I did indeed Ross, and I will!" Joey answered.

"Excellent" Ross smiled "is tomorrow ok?"

"Sure if you…." Before Joey could finish her sentence she was cut off.

"NO!!! You are not going fishing tomorrow we talked about this earlier" with that everyone turned to face Morag as she stood in the doorway looking outraged…


	47. Chapter 47

**im sure u all have prob forgotten about this story, and to be honest im not quite sure why im updating now. its kinda hard writting this story now so i hope to make it to chapter 50 soon and that will be the end as every story deserves an ending. i wrote this story to pass the time as i looked after my gran mother, the last chapter was wrote just before she died and well writing since hasnt felt right. but its time to put this story to bed, so hopefully ill get the other chaps done soon. **

**thank u to all who review past and present and those that have reviewed asking me to continue, this is for u guys and my loving girlfriend (tho she doesnt read fanfics lol). its short and sweet but enjoy! :)**

"yes I am" Ross stared back at his wife unfazed by Morag's sudden appearance, turning back to Joey, "so can you take me out fishing tomorrow?"

"um..." Joey's left looking between Ross and Morag.

"Ross, the girl doesn't have time to just take you out, she's too polite to say she doesn't want to or can't" Morag interrupted.

"how would you know when you never gave her the chance to answer" looking at his wife disapprovingly then turning back to a helpless looking Joey.

"I can if you want to" Joey Says staring back at the cards in front of her afraid to look at Morag. She could feel the tense building in the room, glancing towards Charlie, she watched her get up as if in slow motion.

"morag, come in, sit down, I'll make us all a coffee and we'll discuss it calmly after it, milk, 1 sugar?" Morag stared at Charlie, along with Ruby and Joey who were looking shocked at how calm and in control Charlie was.

"yes please" Morag muttered unhappily as she moved to sit down at the table. Joey and Ruby stared at their cards infront of them although nobody was playing cards anymore.

Forty minutes later the mood had relaxed and Morag had finally agreed to let Ross get his much desired fishing trip. She had caved once Joey had promised to look after him and Ross agreed to a short fishing trip, that being him being home before lunch and having a nap when he returned. There had been a bit of arguing on that point, Ross protesting he didn't need naps and growing angry at the fact he was being treated like a child but Ruby convinced him to agree.

"ok, I think we should get going Ross, after all your up at 7 to meet Joey here, on the road here I called the Palms and booked us in for the night." Morag stood to leave, "thank you for the coffee Charlie."

"anytime Morag" Charlie smiled "good night, good night dad, see you both in the morning, bright and early"

"night Charlie" Ross hugged his eldest daughter turning to Ruby, "good night darling" hugging Ruby and kissing her forehead, moving to hug Joey "see you for our date tomorrow" Ross smiled excitedly.

"see you in the morning Ross" Joey hugged him back.

"good night girls" Morag said one last good bye before going to the car, Ross followed happily.

"night, love you" Ruby shouted after them. Turning to Charlie and Joey "jes I'm glad she wasn't our mother growing up, I'd be dead by now..." a cough came from behind her, Ruby cringed turning around to face the cougher.

"good job I came back for the keys isn't it Ruby" Ross chuckled. "I'm the one with alzeimers yet she's the one who forgets the keys." they all laughed, Ruby's laugh more out of relief and Charlie and Joey laughed at Ruby and Ross.

"good night dad" Charlie grinned.

"good night my precious girls" Ross smiled. "oh and Ruby thanks for the conversation starter for the way to the hotel"

Ruby froze "but.. I..,"

Ross laughed harder at his daughter "I like you alive Ruby, I'm hardly gonna tell her that" he chuckled. "good night before she thinks I forgot the way back to the car." Charlie walked him to the door, kissed him good night saying she'd see him in the morning.

Returning into the sitting room she wrapped her arms around Joey's waist, kissing her softly, when Ruby interrupted "and that's my cue to go to bed" Both Charlie and Joey broke apart apologetically, saying they'd behave. "ha you two behave is like Morag not scowling... Never gonna happen" hugging her sister and Joey good night with a smirk.

"good night Rubes" they said in unison as they watched her head for her bedroom, Charlie turned back to Joey "thank you".

"why you thanking me?" Joey looked puzzled.

"for doing this for my dad it means the world to him" Charlie smiled proudly at her girlfriend, "you're amazing"

"hardly amazing, I get to do something I love and get in the good books of the girlfriends father... That's just smart on my behalf" Joey chuckled as Charlie leaned in to kiss her softly "bed?" Joey offered, without waiting on a response she pulled Charlie by the hand towards the bedroom. Charlie happily followed Joey to the bedroom. Just inside Charlie pulled Joey, back staring into her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her waist, smiling "you my gorgeous girlfriend are amazing...now just let me show u how someone as amazing as you should be treated" with a cheeky grin Charlie pushed her back on the bed moving to straddle Joey. Joey grinned back "well when you put it like that..." pulling Charlie down for a kiss, parting lips with Charlie joey grins happily "I am pretty amazing" chuckling as she kisses Charlie again. Charlie giggles into the kiss making short work of Joeys top as she sets about making Joey feel as amazing as she really is.


	48. Chapter 48

**random inspiration to write a chapter! its crap tbh but sure slowly closing the story! one which most of you have prob forgot tbh! lol **

**To all who have review thank you! this is for you! and to my gf!**

**previously, ross got the girls to agree to him going fishing with Joey... **

It was early on the day Joey was taking Ross out on the boat for the much fought for fishing trip. For a while it didn't look like Morag would ever cave and let him have this one experience. She had finally caved happy in the knowledge he was relaxed in Joey's company whether he Lucite or not. She was also happy knowing Joey was an experienced fisher and would watch over him.

It was around 6am when Charlie felt Joey moving, reaching out wrapping her arms around Joey pulling her back to her.

"Babe u know I have to get up!" Joey chuckled as she turned to face a sleepy Charlie.

"Nope.. Early.. Too" Charlie mumbled with one eye semi opened, moving to snuggle into Charlie.

Laughing Joey looked down at her beautiful girlfriend in admiration, she noticed Charlie was back asleep. She held her tight with a loving smile promising to hold her another 5 minutes. She was too cute to just leave; her hair was tossed but still looked perfect. "Perfect" she found herself mumbling as she brushed a hair behind her ear.

After 15 minutes Joey had finally eased herself from a sleeping Charlie's arms, kissing her on the forehead and whispering that she loved her. Stopping at the door and staring at her girlfriend sprawled across the bed now snuggled into a pillow that Joey had placed instead of herself in the struggle to get out of Charlie's grip as she slept. She moved back to the edge of the bed and took a photo with her phone, grinning at how she'd tease Charlie later with it.

Joey drove and picked up Ross who was standing eagerly staring out the window like a child. He kiss Morag goodbye and practically ran to the car with excitement, he open the back seat and manoeuvred the fishing equipment in. Getting into the car he greeted Joey warmly "hi captain".

"Hi Ross, how you today?"

"I'm rather well and excited, let's get going before she changes her mind" smiling at his wife as he waved good bye, through his smile mumbling "there is a reason they call her the battleaxe you know, skipper" still waving sweetly at his wife. Joey couldn't help but laugh at him.

Charlie began to stir sometime later, kissing what she thought was Joey she opened her eyes quickly seeing the pillow, "that sneaky... She gonna pay for this" moving to lay on her back she winced feeling for the millionth time her wound.

"Can't wait 'til your fully healed" she groans down at it. Reaching for her phone she looked at the time thinking she must have been hugging that pillow for 2 hours, as it was now 8. "Can't believe she did that" she mumbled. She text Joey good morning and checking everything was going well.

Getting up she decided that if Joey and her dad were out for a few hours it was time Morag got some pampering.

On the boat still to catch their first fish Joey and Ross relaxed staring out to the water. Joey's phone beeped.

"Oh I wonder who that could be... Couldn't possibly be that daughter of mine... No never... Must be your bit on the side"

Chuckling Joey looked at him "bit on the side?... Charlie would have her murdered by now" looking at the phone smiling as she seen it was indeed from Charlie. Replying that they were still fishless and that she misses Charlie, Joey hit send.

"So Ross how many bits on the side did you have?" Joey joked taking a drink of her tea.

"6 or 7 captain" he replied nonchalant.

Choking on her tea Joey looked over at him in shock. Just as she opened her mouth to say something Ross jumped up shouting "skip, I caught something... Oh it's a big one" he started reeling it in. Joey moved to help him, grabbing the net. She watched him partly in shock of what he just admitted and partly to make sure he was ok fighting with the fish.

Charlie had woke a very grumpy ruby and an hour later she was still suitably unimpressed. Charlie refused to tell her the plan, nor Morag. She had rung ahead to Morag advising she would pick her up for a surprise.

"Are you going to tell me now or wait til I'm 75 and your dead?" ruby moaned as she stared out the window.

Charlie chuckled as she pulled up to Morag's and waited for Morag to appear. "Its a surprise, deal with it!... Wait.. dead?"

Morag climbed into the car with a similar expression to ruby asking, "where are we going?"

"It's a surprise... Ain't that right charz, she won't tell us... She prob knows we'll hate it and not wanna go anyway!" ruby moaned.

Charlie just laughed as she listened to ruby and Morag moan, switching between which one was bellyaching about her. "She's just like your father.." "What you mean when he does that whole your doing it, you don't have a choice, it's for your own good, I know what's best thingy" ruby interrupted trying to get under Charlie's skin so she'd tell.

"Well you are doing it, it will be for your own good, you don't have a choice... Neither of you freaking do... And yes I know what's best" Charlie grinned as she pulled up outside of a very plain looking building out in the middle of nowhere.

"What the hell is this place?" ruby and Morag said at the one time.

Charlie just got out of the car and walked towards the building, ruby and Morag looked at each other cluelessly, then quickly followed.

Inside the building Charlie was greeted by a small petit woman wearing a pinstripe suit.

"The buckton's?"

"Yes that's us" Charlie looked behind as Morag and ruby walked in the door.

"Great come this way please" the woman in the suit instructed as ruby tugged on Charlie's arm like she used to as a kid.

"Charz, where are we?"

"Follow and you'll find out" and with that Charlie walked on with a smirk.

Ross looked proudly down at the fish he'd caught. "Nothing better than the first catch of the day!"

"Sure there is" Joey smirked "a much bigger fish would be better" she looked into the bucket to see a fish smaller than her foot.

"You're just jealous there is nothing biting on your line!" Ross retorted!

"I'm just being patient for a 'proper' fish to come along"

"You'd have better luck getting your girlfriend to have another child" Ross laughed.

"Another child?" Joey looked confused.

"Yeah she was saying she was never having another child, the first was traumatic enough!" Ross smiled "I reckon you put a ring on that finger and she'd soon change her mind."

Joey's mind raced with questions but she didn't know which to ask first.

The woman led Charlie, ruby and Morag into a dim room. The room was light by delicately placed candles. Ruby could hear water running she looked to the side of the room where she noticed a small pond like feature with a waterfall.

"Here are your robes and slippers, if you want to get changed before you decide what treatments you'd like to have, or do you already know?" the woman asked politely as she smiled at the two bewildered faces staring back at her. "Guessing Charlie forgot to mention she had brought you to a five star spa resort... The one all the celeb's go to... The one so far off the radar only the celeb's know about?"

"Oh my god are you fucking kidding me?" ruby screamed excitedly. "You brought us to the Shanndon?"

"Oh so you have heard of it?" Charlie laughed. Turning to the woman Charlie smiled "thanks Tracy I think we'll get changed and decide on the treatments after... Well u already know I can only have the facial n foot massage cos of the.. You know.."

"well changing rooms are through that door as is the brochures, I'll give you a few minutes to get ready." Tracy turned and walked out the door they had come in from.

"Charlie?" Morag spoke for the first time since entering the room.

"Tracy owns this place, her husband is a sergeant at the station and she's been asking me to come for a visit for years"

"Oh my god this is amazing!" ruby squeaked.

"Charlie you should have brought Joey here instead of us!" Morag looked sternly at her.

"Me and Joey are booked in for the day next month when I can get full treatments when I've recovered. But right now I'm treating my step mother who needs the pampering as we" looking at ruby for back up "know our father is not an easy man to live with and u deserve it!"

"Damn Skippy... And I deserve it for being... Well me.. Awesome!" ruby boasted as she lifted her robe n slippers and headed into the changing room, making Charlie and Morag giggle.

"Well I suppose this will be a rather relaxing treat" Morag smiled "thank you!"

"My pleasure now let's get changed and see what you gonna get done!"

Joey stared at Ross "what child Ross?"

"Oh what's her name" Ross tries to think, the concentration in his face "she's named after a colour" scratching his head.

"Where is she?"

"She's living with you, for gods sake you moved in with them" Ross stares back "I'm beginning to think your losing your mind skipper" he laughed.

Joey couldn't quite believe all the information she had just took in, she stared out to sea trying to digest it. Her head hurt already trying to comprehend it.


	49. Chapter 49

**I'm sure this story is long forgotten but it always needed an ending. One which I knew I'd always struggle with.**

**While writing the Journey of this story, my own life has taken several twists along the way. **

**Gran this story is ultimately a constant reminder of you and the mornings we had together.. tho I'm sure if you knew what i was writing I'd have gone before you lol RIP granny.**

**I hope you enjoy this conclusion and if you don't meh its not like im gonna change it lol**

**'If love was as easily lived as it is written the world would be a happier place. Take comfort in words said and hope from the words left unsaid.'-Me**

Charlie lay in the relaxation room after her luxurious facial, she'd never had one before but feeling her soft skin she knew it definitely wouldn't be the last. She gazed at the water feature noticing the fish for the first time, smiling she thought of Joey and how wonderful she truly was. She hoped her dad was ok although she knew Joey could manage him and calm him down better than her or ruby could.

Ruby came through the door practically floating. "My god that woman has the hands of Venus herself"

"When did Joey get here?" Charlie asked straight-faced stopping ruby in her tracks.

"Oh shush! Seriously though that massage is worth every second of whatever your paying and more" ruby grinned.

Chuckling, Charlie replied "oh really? That good? I'll be sure to get that treatment done when me and Joey come again."

As the door opened another woman walked in and sat at the opposite side of the room to where Charlie was and where ruby had just lay.

Whispering "I thought that was Morag for a second and was about to say wow that facial really did knock off 20 years" Charlie sniggered at ruby's comment as a 'tut' came from across the room making them snigger more.

"Rubes, why is she so familiar looking?" ruby looked over taking stock of the woman properly for the first time.

"Oh my god" she whispered "is that the one from that soap?"

"Ruby that does not narrow it down"

"You know the one based on a street... Oh neighbours... Sue?"

"No ...Susan Kennedy!" they both stared in disbelief.

Morag walked into the relaxation room a short time later, taking a seat at the other side of Charlie groaning "since when does a back massage include your ass? That's just rude and sexual harassment" she stated very matter of fact as ruby and Charlie burst out laughing.

"Would you please keep it down over there" came the voice from the other side of the room.

"Oh Jackie quit being such a moan" Morag quickly retorted shocking ruby and Charlie, leaving them opened mouthed.

Sitting up at the other side of the room, staring at Morag. "Bellingham trust you to cause a stir when someone's trying to relax"

"I was merely stating how inappropriate it is for them to be groping my ass... You probably pay more for the pleasure" Morag responded tight lipped. As Jackie Woodbourne rose to her feet and walked over. Morag standing staring her down. Charlie and ruby watched them in silence looking from one to the other as if it was a tennis match.

"Can't imagine it was much of a pleasure touching that old wrinkly ass and pushing back the nappy to get the hands in there" Charlie and ruby gasped.

"At least it's just the nappy they'd find... God only knows what they'd find on your ass" they looked each other straight in the faced. Charlie and ruby unable to comprehend what they were witnessing.

Jackie raised her hand, as Charlie rose quickly ready to break them apart.

"Hug for an old friend?" smiling at each other they quickly hugged, leaving Charlie and ruby looking bewildered.

Joey's mind was going faster than she thought possible. She was packing up the fishing equipment. Ross was helping her and happily whistling.

"Thanks for a lovely day Joey" Ross smiled as he picked up the bucket of fish they'd caught"

"Anytime" Joey looked at him debating whether to quiz him more, she thought against it as she knew it'd upset him. "So Ross I'm assuming we'll not be having fish tonight?" Joey chuckled.

"Well I caught enough to feed me and Morag but what will you be having? U didn't even catch an old boot" Ross smiled back. "Your missus and child will be hungry tonight skip" Ross chuckled. Joey turned around to pick up the tackle box, her mind quickly put into overdrive again, 'once is a mistake, but this is too much, how could Charlie keep this from me all this time? Was I the stupid girlfriend that didn't know? Bet they've all been laughing at me. No ruby would of let slip... Omg ruby doesn't know... Wait what the fuck age was Charlie? ... I can't believe she didn't tell me! Or trust me...' Joey fought back tears as she thought about the revelation.

"So Morag, what have you been doing?" Jackie asked as she sat on Morag's lounger.

Morag joined her "well I retired from being a judge and now occasionally help out as a lawyer when the family needs one."

"I'm just gonna say this.. But what?" everyone turned to a confused ruby and started to laugh.

"I represented Jackie.. Oh quite a few years back and we kinda became friends when I wasn't looking for super injunctions in her name" Morag explained. "This is Charlie and ruby, Ross' children."

"Super injunctions?" ruby asked eagerly. Causing Jackie to chuckle.

"Yeah they are there for a reason and you'll never find out why" she smiled at ruby "your step mother is 'that' good at her job. How is Ross?"

"He's good out fishing with Charlie's partner Joey as we had a girlie day."

"Ah the joys of a son in law" Jackie mused as the rest laughed.

"No Susan, Joey's my.." ruby elbowed Charlie in the ribs "what?... Oh.. Sorry Jackie.."

"that's ok everyone does it" Jackie smiled.

"Sorry again" Charlie cringed. "As I was saying Joey's a woman, my girlfriend"

"Even better than a son in law so" Jackie chuckled. "Well Morag it's been good to catch up but you know who will be Wondering where I've run off too and I'm afraid to tell her the truth as she won't believe me... Getting aggro from some ole doll in a nappy at the spa.." she quickly hopped out of the way of Morag's swatting hand and walking towards the door.

"You'll never change Jackie!" Morag shouted after her with a laugh.

Once the door shut, ruby got to her knees "oh my god Charlie could you be anymore embarrassing? Ok Morag spill" she eagerly waited.

"Oi, that could happen to anyone!" Charlie mumbled still embarrassed.

"No just you!" ruby responded smugly. "So Morag, tell us"

"Never ruby, that's defeat the purpose of me doing my job. So we should probably get ready to go meet your father and Joey" Morag stood and headed off towards the changing rooms. Ruby quickly scampering after her continuing to quiz as Charlie walked behind giggling at ruby's eagerness and persistence.

A while later Joey and Ross arrived back at Charlie's house and started to prepare dinner. They joked around a bit more until Joey realised that Ross was getting tired.

"Ross, I really don't want to sound rude but… get out of my kitchen" Ross looked at Joey with a mixture of shocked and hurt. "You can't know my secret recipe" Joey looked at him with a devilish grin. "So why don't you go take a nap or watch some TV and rest so I don't have to explain to Charlie that I had to kill her father over a family secret recipe" Ross visibly relaxed and started to chuckle.

"Joey I don't know whether to kiss you or club you over the head with a saucepan, you really had me worried there. But I get it, you don't want to have to explain to Charlie why I fell asleep in your famous fish soupy thingy, right?"

"You caught me on this one and here I was thinking I might out smart the great detective yet."

"Stick to your day job Joey, you'll never make a mastermind criminal or will you manage to catch your own dinner if you relay on your fishing skills" ducking out of the way of the cloth Joey had thrown at him Ross skipped into the sitting room to nap on the sofa for a bit, chuckling to himself as he went.

Joey was stirring her famous fish soup dish as she felt two hands wrapping around her waist from behind. Leaning back into the embrace Joey turned her head and received a kiss on the cheek.

"Welcome home gorgeous" Joey purred.

"Good to be home again" Charlie kissed Joey again before stepping back and offering to set the table.

"Yeah please" Joey responded suddenly trying to keep all her thoughts of the day at bay as she watching a happy Charlie float around the kitchen setting the table.

"Did Charlie tell you who we met at the Spa?" an excited Ruby finally made her presence known.

Joey provided Charlie with a questioning look before turning back to Ruby, "Who?"

"Jackie Freaking Woodbourne, that's who!"

"OMG shut up" Joey looked stunned. "What's she like? Is she like Susan in real life? Did you speak to her?"

Ruby started to tell Joey all about their chance encounter with the celebrity and over exaggerating Charlie's reactions for dramatic effect.

"So do we know what the super-injunction is?" Joey asked as she dried her tears of laughter at Ruby's story.

"No and Morag isn't Budging on it either" Ruby huffed.

"Well we'll double team her at dinner, go get Ross and Morag as dinner is now served" Joey smiled at Ruby.

After dinner Joey and Charlie went to the beach for a walk to spend some quality time together. Joey wasn't as keen on the idea as Charlie was as with every step her mind raced with accusations and silent comments.

"Jo, you awfully quiet tonight, did you not have a good day or did I do something wrong?" Charlie asked cautiously.

"Oh I had an interesting day" Joey snapped back. "I don't know Charlie did you do something wrong? Anything you wanna get off your conscience?"

Charlie stopped walking and turned to look at Joey "wow, what are you on about?"

"Don't give me that crap Charlie, you know full well"

"Seriously Joey what the hell are you on about? Want to let me into what I've apparently done wrong?" Charlie looked at Joey confused and Joey started to walk away, Charlie quickly followed her pulling her back to face her. "Joey talk to me"

"Seriously Charlie I don't even know where to begin"

"The start would be nice" Charlie retorted and instantly regretted it with the look in Joey's eyes.

With a sigh Joey looked away from Charlie out to the sea. "Well lets see… you are Ruby's mother and you were never gonna tell me. That seems like a good fucking start. I thought we put all the lies behind us but no you had to keep on…" Joey trailed off as Charlie stood laughing at her. Joey saw red and started to storm off again.

"Jo wait I'm sorry" Charlie called after her as she ran to catch up with Joey. "Do you seriously think I'm Ruby's mum?" Joey stopped.

"Your dad told me Charlie, quit trying to lie now and laugh it off, I know!"

"Babe what exactly did my dad say to you?"

"You want me to fucking read u a script?" Joey was seething at Charlie's denial. "Lets see he said id have better look getting you to have another child, that you had a traumatic experience and that she was named after a colour… oh and something like for gods sake skip she's living with you, you should know this!"

Charlie takes a step towards Joey "babe what did you say he called you?"

"Charlie WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MATTER?" Joey shouted, "fucking skip or skipper does it really fucking matter?

"Actually it does cos he was on about his ex best friend, his girlfriend and their daughter Amber."

"What?"

"That was dads nickname for his old partner when they worked together they also went fishing a lot together. And Mary nearly died giving birth to Amber so yeah that was traumatic!"

Joey's face paled. "omg Charlie I am so sorry!"

"Well hasn't our trust issues come a long way" Charlie almost whispered as she sunk to the ground.

"I'm so sorry. I just was so sure, he's your dad and he said about a colour for a name and my head just spiralled."

"Jo, I get it but I thought you'd have a little more trust in me and attempt to talk to me at least."

"I'm so sorry Charlie, forgive me?" Joey knelt in front of Charlie taking her hands begging with her eyes.

"Nothing to forgive" Charlie smiled and got up and pulled Joey up with her and giving her a passionate kiss, "Just so long as you remember this when I tell ruby, she's gonna have a field day over this." With that Charlie starts running back to the house leaving a shocked Joey in her wake.

"Chaz you wouldn't dare" was all she could shout before she took off running after her.

Catching up to Charlie finally as Charlie stopped at the door to the house, turning to face Joey with a straight face. "Joey I need you to have more faith in me and in us, this, tonight could have ruined us."

"I know and I promise I will, I am eternally sorry I doubted you"

"Joey I learnt my lesson I'll never lie to you again and I will never do anything to hurt you. Ever."

"I know and you know id never hurt you either right?" Charlie nodded and kissed Joey softly.

"Promise me this Jo"

"Anything" Joey kissed Charlie again.

"May you never steal, lie or cheat. But if you have to steal, then you will steal away my sorrows. If you have to lie, then lie with me all the nights of our life. If you have to cheat, then cheat death because I don't want to live a day without you." Charlie whispered softly as emotion filled her voice.

"I promise" pulling Charlie into a deep kiss, Joey surrendered herself completely to Charlie. "I love you so much Charlie and I always will"

"I love you too Jo!"


End file.
